A Diamond In The Rough
by bluemoon815
Summary: One night, Aslan is awoken to find a baby girl on his cavestep. When she turns 17, he tells her she is the rightful Queen along with four others who will come to Narnia. But first, the Princess must defeat her estranged mothers spell of eternal winter. Armed with her own magic, Aslan, and the Pevensies by her side, will Diamond take her place in Narnia? And maybe find a King?
1. Aslan's Prophecy

The Great Northern Mountain has its fair share of magic, as does everything else in Narnia. It was one of the first things constructed by Aslan, the Great Lion, when he breathed life into the magical realm that is Narnia. It now served as his temporary living quarters when he watched over Narnia. His favorite spot was a cave at the top, being a lion and all, of course.

However, on this very particular night, when Aslan was asleep, he was stirred awake by a cold wind, unusual for the height of summer. But even he couldn't have predicted what was about to happen to him next. He rose and walked to the mouth of the cave, where he saw a small object, shrouded in the cloak of night. Aslan retracted his claws, about ready to strike, when there came a small hum. The Lion walked over to the bundle of white cloth on the rock and turned it over with his paw. Aslan's expression softened when he discovered what the object was.

There, in the cloth, lay a babe, no more than a few days old. Aslan wondered at this. Who would leave their child like this? Just then, his ears caught a sound. "I sense your presence," he said. "Show yourself. I will not harm you."

As soon as those words were uttered, a young man climbed over the rock edge. He looked no more than 25. "Ah, Reynas, old friend," Aslan smiled. "Tell me what has propelled you to seek me at this hour?" The young man's eyes showed fear and sadness

"Aslan, I come here bearing dire news," Reynas said. "It's my estranged wife, Jadis. She has discovered what her magic can really do, and she's already seized castle Cair Paravel. I know that it's just a matter of time before she destroys me. She's talked about freezing all of Narnia in an eternal winter, but no Christmas. So I beg of you…" he dropped to his knees at Aslan's paws. "This is our newborn daughter. I know my time is short and I don't want her to be raised by Jadis's evil ways. So please, Aslan. I come to you asking for you to raise her. You're the only one I can trust."

The Cat thought over this odd request, but it wasn't long before he smiled at his friend. "Rise," he ordered and Reynas obliged. "I shall do what you have asked. I will raise your daughter as mine, but be warned. I will tell her of her past when she reached the coming of 17. She will take her rightful place as Queen of all of Narnia. And she will also be the one to defeat her mother, not I, for I shall bestow the magic of winter upon her."

"Aslan, I don't want her to be destructive."

"Reynas, her magic will be more beautiful than dangerous, but it will be powerful when needed. Rest assured she will be perfectly safe with me." Aslan smiled once more.

"Oh, praise you, Aslan. But I have one more request. I ask of you to name her…Diamond, after the most precious gem. Or Princess Diamond as you put it." Reynas fell to his knees again.

"As you wish," said Aslan. "I bid you goodbye, Reynas."

"Of course. Goodbye, my daughter." The man leaned to kiss his daughter, his black whiskers tickling her face. Aslan blew a cold breath upon the baby girl, allowing the ice magic to settle within her. When the lion looked back up, Reynas was gone. He placed his golden paw over the child and pulled her into the cave.

"You will be safe with me, my child," he whispered, careful not to wake her. He lay down on the smooth rock, placing the little girl underneath his protective paw as snow, the first of the White Witch's eternal winter, began to fall.


	2. 17 Years Later

(17 years later)

Aslan prophecy did indeed come true. The girl who was an infant when she was brought to the Great Lion turned into a teenager that was well raised, protected, and cared for. However, it wasn't long before she discovered her magic of winter. Aslan taught her how to control and command it well. Shortly after, she was able to get snow, ice, frost, sleet, and very VERY cold water to do what she wanted. Aslan often labeled her as a springtime enchantress rather than an ice princess. Her perfectly curled hair was the color of dark gold with lines of platinum blond. Her lightly tanned skin was sprinkled with freckles, but her legs had scars from years of learning how to wield the sword. Her olive eyes were almost two different colors based on the distance one was. From far away, they looked chocolate brown and up close, they were dark green with a ring of brown around the pupil. Golden flecks the same color as Aslan's golden mane could be seen close up as well. But if you're wondering just who the girl truly is...well, that girl...is me.

As I grew up, Aslan and I were very nomadic, moving from place to place throughout Narnia. When I reached the age of 14, we found a little cottage that bordered the Northern and Western edges of Narnia. There were times when Aslan went away for some time, and I lost much sleep worrying for him, but I was overjoyed when he returned. But slowly I became more independent. I thought my life was going to be the same all my life. Until one fateful day when a burning question clouded my mind. I was standing on the edge of the cliff the cottage bordered and looked out to the clear northern sky. Aslan came to stand beside me. "What is it that is troubling you, dear one?" he asked gently. "You should not look so sad on your birthday."

"Aslan..." I started. "Who am I? How did I come to be with you?"

"For 17 years I have wondered when you were going to ask that, my child. Now I fear that time has come too soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly perplexed.

Aslan took a breath before answered. "Diamond, you are not who I have led you to think you are."

"Then...who am I really?" I asked. Aslan smiled.

"Sit, my child," he instructed. We both sat down on the frosted rock. "Your story began when you were a newborn infant."

"When you found me." I said. Aslan smiled again.

"You were not found, but brought." he said.

"By whom?"

"Your father." My eyes widened as Aslan's words hit me hard.

"My father?" I repeated, whispering. Aslan nodded.

"Yes, Diamond. Your father was a good friend of mine. He entrusted me with your care. Until he met his fateful end at the hands of your mother."

"My mother? Is she dead as well?" I inquired.

"No, dear one. She's very much the opposite. Your mother is the one responsible for this winter. She is the White Witch."

I felt the wind get taken from my lungs. "No, impossible," I said. The tips of my fingers began to frost over.

"I am afraid it's so. I should know. I was the one that married your parents." I took a moment to let his words sink in.

"So let me get this straight. My father was killed by my mother and my mother is the White Witch?"

"You always were a good listener, Diamond. But I'm afraid that is not all." said Aslan. "When you were brought to me, I crowned you the Princess of Narnia."

"I'm a Princess?"

"Yes, and you are now old enough to become High Queen. Since you are already betrothed, of course." Aslan smiled again.

"Betrothed? As in: marriage?!" I cried, shocked. Aslan chuckled.

"Diamond, there is an another ancient prophecy that I have not yet told you, and it is about to come true very soon. The prophecy is that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve along with the rightful Queen will defeat the White Witch and restore peace."

"Aslan, if you don't mind my asking, what are Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?" I asked, for I had never heard such a term before.

"They are more commonly known as humans. Beings that are not from Narnia."

"But how will they enter Narnia?"

"There are many paths. The way they will come, I do not know. But the one you are to marry is the eldest Son of Adam, should they arrive. His name is Peter."

"Peter?" I repeated. "Is he charming young man?"

" That I do not know. I have never seen him before. Our his brother and sisters."

"What're their names?"

"Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." Aslan answered. "They do not know Narnia exists."

"Oh," I said simply. A moment of silence past between us before I said, "Aslan, I'm scared about my mother. If she can freeze Narnia and control it for 17 years, what could she do to me? Or the humans?" I struggled with saying the last word.

"Diamond, you needn't be afraid. Remember what I've always told you: I shall always be by your side." I wrapped my arms around Aslan's neck, and he placed his paw on my back. About a minute had passed before we separated. "Come." he said. "We must make way for the Great Valley."

"Why are we going there?" I asked the Lion. We rose off the cliff.

"To gather warriors for your army. There are Narnians who wouldn't hesitate to serve their Princess." he answered. "And the Valley is the perfect campsite."

"Aslan, are you certain I'm ready?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Diamond, if you were any more ready, you would've been Queen the day you were born." I smiled and blushed slightly. "Now, I shall send word to the Narnians. Climb on my back. I shall take us both there." I obeyed and clutched Aslan's mane. He let out a great roar before taking off at a very high speed. We set off for The Great Valley.


	3. The Pevensie's Beginning

(Peter's P.O.V)

 _Finchley, London, England. September 7th, 1940, 2:00 a.m._

It was the sirens and the roaring of aeroplane engines that jolted me awake. The Nazis were attacking. No doubt the rest of my family was awake as well, desperately trying to save themselves. Well, almost all of them. My little brother, Edmund, was instead at the parlor window, trying to catch a glimpse of the German bombers. "Edmund, get away from there!" I heard my mother say before she called my name. I sprinted into the room to see Mum clutching Edmund's shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. I grabbed Edmund's wrist. "Peter, the shelter. Now!" I nodded before running down the hallway, Ed in tow. We passed my younger sister, Susan. She had a flashlight in her hand.

"Mummy!" I heard my littlest sibling Lucy shout from her bed. Susan entered their room.

"Lucy, come on!" she urged. The girls followed Edmund and I out of the house and into the garden. Mum was right in front of us. I kept telling the others to run. We were about halfway to the shelter before Edmund stopped and abruptly turned around while saying, "Wait! Dad!" He ran back to the house.

"Edmund, no!" Mum shouted.

"I'll get him!" I shouted back as I chased my younger brother, ash falling in my golden hair as more bombs hit the ground. Our time was short, but obviously Edmund didn't care.

"Peter, come back!" Mum yelled again, but it sounded like a whisper. Edmund was inside, back in the parlor. He ran to the table which held a picture of our father, dressed in his full military regalia.

"Edmund, get down!" I cried just as a bomb hit the street behind our house. The glass in the windows rained down all around us. "Come on, you idiot! Run!" I yelled. Ed picked up the picture as I picked up him. "Get out!" I ushered him in front of me as several planes flew right above our heads. We ran out into the garden again as Mum popped up out of the shelter hatch.

"Come on!" she shouted. With one final push, Edmund fell onto the free cot, and I felt all my anger bubble to my mouth.

"Why can't you care about anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've got us killed!"

"Stop it." Mum firmly warned before turning her attention to Ed. She brought him into her arms as he and Lucy both started to slightly sob.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" I said to Edmund. He looked at me with fear and pain in his eyes. I turned around and slammed the shelter door shut. There we stayed for the rest of the night. Scared, but safe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-THE NEXT MORNING-

When we came out of the shelter the next morning, a shocked, stunned silence enveloped us. Ruins. That's all it was. Everything was completely destroyed. Miraculously, our house still stood, looking just the same. However, our garden was the complete opposite. There was dirt and debris everywhere, and Mum's beloved herb patch was in shambles. Susan shielded Lucy's eyes from a huge piece of a bomb that stuck halfway out of the ground. Even Edmund was speechless as he clutched the picture he still held of our father. "What're we going to do Mum?" I asked. I saw she had a piece of paper in her hand.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do, Peter." she said. I went behind her shoulder and my eyes widened when I saw what the piece of paper depicted. It was a flyer in fact. It advertised three children being led by their mother on what appeared to be a country road. Blue borders with yellow letters read: _Help The Children: Housing Evacuees Is A National Service._

 _"_ Mum..." I started.

"This is the only way to keep you four safe." she explained. We looked up, and Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were all staring at us back. "Children, we need to talk."

And so, a few hours later, we were at Balham Station. Each of us had a suitcase, a satchel, and a smaller bag with personal belongings. Mum was kneeling in front of Lucy, pinning a tag on her. We all had the same one, telling the conductors that we were related and whom we were supposed to go to until the attacks on London ceased. "You need to keep this on, darling," said Mum to Lucy. "Are you warm enough?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "Good girl." She proceeded to pin a tag on Edmund as he eyed a flyer identical to the one Mum had found.

"if Dad were here he wouldn't make us go," Ed complained.

"If Dad were here it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go." I said to him.

"You will listen to your brother won't you, Edmund?" Mum asked in a tone that was half asking, half commanding. Mum rose and tried to kiss Edmund's cheek, but he tensed up and wouldn't let her. So she hugged him instead, but he didn't return even that. I rolled my eyes. How dare he? This could be the last time we saw our mother and he acted like he didn't care.

Mum came to me and she stared at me before she reached up and hugged me. "Promise me you'll look after the others." she said to me.

"I will, Mum." I promised, my voice slightly cracking.

"Good man," she smiled before making her way to Susan and embracing her. "Be a big girl." Mum pulled away from my little sister before turning to face us all. "Alright. Off you go." We all picked up our suitcases and made our way to the conductors in charge of the boarding. I grabbed Lucy's hand and Susan went for Edmund's, but he snatched away from her.

"Hey, get off!" he said. "I know how to get on a train by myself. Get off me!" he repeated once more. I nudged Lucy past one of the conductors before tilting my head up. There were army-men passing through the station. And in the first row, I caught a glimpse of none other than my father. He met my eye for about a half-second before staring dead on again. I felt temporarily frozen before Susan called my name and snatched the ticket out of my hand. She gave it to the female conductor with a slight smile.

"On you'll go." she said and waved us on. I looked back at the men before I thought I ran into something. Or rather someone. I accidentally knocked into a girl who looked about my age. She had straight hair that was a shade darker than mine. She wore a light blue jumper with a white blouse underneath, black skirt, black loafers, and brown, rectangular rimmed glasses. A golden hairslide held back her fringe.

"Oh, pardon me!" I told her as we both picked up our luggage. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh, no. It's quite all right. I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going." She stood and I noticed she also had dropped the book she was reading. She went to reach for it.

"No, allow me." I insisted. I bent to pick the book up, and I noticed it was dark brown, made out of leather. and it had a picture of many mountains with a church beneath them. I recognized it immediately. " _For Whom The Bell Tolls_? It's my favorite."

"Mine, too." I looked into her eyes. They were a dark olive green with a ring of brown around the pupil. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, when Susan came up behind me and grabbed my arm.

"Peter, come on," she said as she proceeded to lead me away. I left the girl standing where she was.

"Uh, I hope to see you again," I called to her.

"Someday," she called back. I rejoined the others as we all got on the train. Lucy pulled against my hand again when she slid it into mine.

"Come on, Lucy. We have to stick together now. It's going to be alright. It's gonna be fine." I told my youngest sibling. She was scared, I could feel it. She went on with us again, and it wasn't long before the car door was shut behind us. We all poked our heads out of the window just as Mum pushed through the crowd and the train began to roll away.

"Bye-bye, dears," I heard her say.

"Bye Mum, we'll miss you!" I shouted as my siblings shouted their goodbyes as well. Finally, the train went at full throttle out of the station and London, before entering the green countryside.

 **(Quick A/N: I will use a lot of British terms throughout the course of the story, because all the characters in the movie, especially the Pevensies, are British. But I will include a glossary of the terms as they are used.)**

 **Aeroplane: airplane**

 **Parlor: living room**

 **Garden: backyard**

 **Jumper: sweater**

 **Hairslide: barrette**

 **Fringe: bangs**

 **(Another A/N: I know what happened at the very end of this chapter didn't happen in the movie, but if you were able to put two and two together, you'd figure it out ;))**


	4. First Signs of Destiny

**_Meanwhile, back in Narnia_**

(Diamond's P.O.V)

It was Aslan's sudden stop that jolted me awake. He had been running with me on his back for a solid two days, only stopping to eat or sleep once in a while. I raised my head off of his mane and took in my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a great forest, which, just like everything else in Narnia, was completely covered in snow. I though it was beautiful, but I also felt a pang of anger, for I was still haunted by the thought that it was my mother responsible for this. I had recently learned that my father gave me up to protect me, but that still didn't stop me from wanting to know my mother, which I did. However, I now knew that my main priority was to stop her and restore peace. I was the Princess, after all. I was feeling this anger now, and I also felt my clothes begin to frost, which they often did when I was angry. I pulled the hood of my black cape over my head. "What's wrong, Aslan?" I asked. "Why did we stop?"

"There is something I would like to show you, Diamond." he replied. I slid off of his back and began to follow him through the snow, clutching the skirt of my light blue dress tightly. I asked him where we were before he turned around to face me.

"We are in the Great Western Wood, Diamond." he replied. "It's a place of magic. Some of it I hope you will carry with you." Aslan turned back around and started walking again. Wherever we walked, the trees branches would part to make room for us. Aslan said to come further, for he had gotten a ways ahead of me. I parted two limbs out of the way and was immediately intrigued by the sight my eyes took in. I saw Aslan smiling at me, but he was standing underneath a strange- looking lamppost.

"Was this what you wanted to show me, Aslan?" I asked, which earned a nod. "What is this?"

"This is one of the only things in Narnia that I myself didn't create. This was actually created by your mother before she proclaimed herself Queen." I drew closer to this strange thing and placed my fingertips on it. "Listen to me, dear one," said Aslan in a gentle tone. "This lamppost represents your mothers anger and want for power. You may be her daughter, but you represent something much different. You represent love, and kindness. You are a strong leader, my child, and you have a compassionate and generous heart with a spirit unlike any others."

"But Aslan," I said. "I have the same powers as my mother. Doesn't that make me just as destructive?" Aslan smiled.

"Diamond, your magic represents beauty and everything that is good. However, your mother's shows rage and cold. And that is why you'll make a wonderful Queen." At this, Aslan raised his head and blew. The small glass door on the top of the lamppost gently swung open and embers from the flame inside flew out. They came together and made a small ball, which then moved to hover right over me. I looked on in confusion before glancing at Aslan. He smiled and nodded. Then, the ball of embers burst, resulting in several gorgeous golden butterflies. They flapped their wings before coming to rest on the roots of my hair like a crown. With a swirl of my fingers, I froze the butterflies legs together so they would stay on my head.

"You realize your destiny, Diamond?" Aslan asked.

"I do now," I replied. "Thank you, Aslan." I said, touching the beautiful golden butterfly crown.

"You are welcome, dear one."

"Shall we set of again for the Valley?" I asked.

"If that is what you wish." Without hesitation, I clutched my dress again and climbed on Aslan's back. I held on to his mane again, smiling as we headed towards my destiny. My destiny as Princess Diamond of Narnia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Peter's P.O.V)

The train started to roll into the countryside. We finally found an open seat and I helped Lucy put her suitcase on the shelf. I tried to help Edmund, but he gave me a dirty look and proceeded to do it himself. I sat down and started to read my book, and coincidentally it was _For Whom The Bell Tolls_. However, it wasn't long before we came to a train station. There were several children that disembarked and went to their temporarily families. I wondered what this professor would be like. Would he be kind or spiteful? Was he old or young? I was so lost in my questions I didn't realize where we were until I heard the engineer announce we had stopped at Coombe Halt; the place where my siblings and myself were to disembark. We gathered our luggage and got off the train, but when we made it to the platform, we saw that there was nobody around.

We stood gazing around the landscape, when suddenly there came the sound of an automobile. The four of us ran to the platform's edge, and we did see a car, but it drove right past us. "The Professor knew we were coming." said Susan.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," suggested Edmund. There came then the sound a horses's hooves and the cracking of a whip. We turned our heads to see a wooden wagon pulled by a white horse. A wiry woman drove it to stop right in front of us.

"Mrs. Macready?" I nervously asked.

"I'm afraid so." she said. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No ma'am," I answered. "It's just us."

"Small favors," she told us. She gestured her eyes to the wagon before we climbed in.

We rode about 5 miles before our eyes were met with a stunning sight. The professor didn't live in a house, he lived in a mansion. It was absolutely huge. My siblings and I all shared glances before we came inside the house, which made the place look even bigger. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in the house," warned Mrs. Macready. She listed off some rules. "There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Susan moved to touch a white marble bust. "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" the housekeeper snapped. She paused a top of the stairs and lowered her voice to a whisper. "And above all, there will no disturbin' of the professor." Mrs. Macready then showed us to our rooms. Susan and Lucy were on the second floor and Edmund and I were on the third. When my brother and I arrived to our room, Edmund claimed the bed closest to the door by flopping down onto it face-first. with a sigh, I moved my things to the bed closest to the window. I started to put away my clothes when something on the wooden nightstand caught my attention. On the corner nearest to the bed, there was a carving of a simple four-sided diamond. But inside the diamond, there was the carving of what looked like two little crowns near the top, and underneath the crowns there was a detailed carving of a laying lion. I traced my finger over the carving. I withdrew it within an instant because the picture was very cold to the touch. How strange.

"Ed," I called my brother. He walked over to me. "Do you have a similar carving on your nightstand?" Edmund shook his head.

"No, I don't. But strange that only yours would have a carving like that."

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "Let's go see what the girls are up to." I earned a groan from Ed before he followed me out the door. I looked back at where the strange carving was. I didn't know if it was my imagination, but out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw that spot sparkle. Sparkle like a fresh winter's snow.


	5. The Wardrobe

**Hey, guys. I'm...BACK! I finally found the movie at Wal-Mart! On discount! YAY! I should now be able to update quite regularly. Thanks for reading this story and loving it so much, guys. I mean, come on, 1,217 views?! That's awesome! And not even two months in. And I've received views from over 20 countries. So thank you all! But enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 6 of _A Diamond In The Rough_. P.S. I kinda gave up on the whole British term thing. :)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Peter's P.O.V)

When we arrived in Susan and Lucy's room, there was a radio broadcast playing about the air raids. Susan saw Edmund and I enter and quickly turned it off. Lucy let out a little sob from her bed. "The sheets feel scratchy," she said.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy." said Susan with a smile. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Ed piped up. "If home's still there." He chuckled to himself.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan sighed.

"Yes, Mum," Edmund said sarcastically.

"Ed." I scolded. I turned back to my youngest sister. "You saw outside," I said. "This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's gonna be great. Really."

However, it was the opposite of great. All four of us woke up to pouring rain. We were all in a parlor with Lucy staring out the window, Ed laying on the floor, and Susan quizzing myself on the roots of big words. "Gastrovascular," she said, earning nothing from me. "C'mon Peter, gastrovascular."

I gave a sigh. "Was it Latin?"

"Yes," she said, rather annoyed.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?' Ed said playfully while he sat up. Even I had to chuckle at my little brother. Susan slammed the heavy dictionary shut.

"We could play 'hide-and-seek'," Lucy suggested, coming over to us.

"But we're already having so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Peter, please!" Lucy begged, slightly pulling on my arm. "Pretty please." I looked at her and smiled.

"One, two, three, four," I started to count, earning a _What?_ from Edmund and an eye-roll from Susan. I walked to a cabinet and covered my eyes before counting to 100.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Third Person P.O.V)

The three remaining Pevensie siblings all looked around for different places to hide throughout the enormous mansion. Susan hid in a trunk, Edmund hid in a closet and that left Lucy to look for a different place to hide. She went from door to door, but they were all locked. Until she came to one that wasn't. She opened the door and entered the room, only to immediately become transfixed on the object that was draped with a white sheet. The girl closed the door and walked towards the sheet. With one majestic sweep, the sheet fell to reveal a wooden wardrobe. Lucy opened the door and saw nothing but some fur coats. Perfect.

She stepped inside and closed the door, leaving it open a crack. She knew it was very foolish to shut oneself in a wardrobe. She continued to walk backwards so she could hide among the coats. Lucy held her hands out so she could feel the back wall of the wardrobe, but she didn't. She withdrew her hands the instant the touched something. Something...cold? Lucy slowly turned around, and was awestruck at what she saw. There before her was a mystical wood of evergreen trees, completely covered in snow and ice. The girl walked through the woods, catching snowflakes in her hands and gazing at her surroundings with astonishment. She walked through the woods a little ways more before she saw the strangest thing. She gazed up at a black iron lamppost, and she saw that there was a beautiful golden butterfly inside, but the strange thing was that it wasn't burning. It was very much alive. She was looking at the creature in so much depth that she all but jumped at the sound of a snapping twig. She looked all around for what made the noise before hearing tromping footsteps. She turned around and saw a very strange looking creature. The girl screamed and hid behind the lamppost, and the creature hid behind a tree.

Lucy noticed he had dropped his parcels, so she came out from her hiding place and picked up one of the packages. The creature made a sound and tried to speak. He came out from behind the tree, pointing his umbrella and stuttering. Lucy looked down at his feet, and saw he had the hooves and legs of a goat. "Were you hiding from me?" she asked.

"No," the creature replied as he moved to pick up another parcel. "I just didn't want to scare you."

"If you don't mind my asking," Lucy said. "What are you?"

"Well, I'm a faun," the creature said as if Lucy should of known that. "And what about you? You must be some kind of...beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf." Lucy replied. "I'm a girl!" The faun looked back up, shocked. "And actually I'm tallest in my class." Lucy bragged, handing him his last package.

"You mean to say, that you're a Daughter of Eve?" said the faun.

"Well my Mum's name is Helen-"

"Yes, but you are in fact...human?"

"Yes, of course." said Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" asked the faun.

"Well," said Lucy. "I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"

"Spare Oom?" the faun interrupted. "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia?" asked Lucy. "What's that?"

"Well, dear girl, you're in it," the faun chuckled. "Everything from the lamppost, all the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle, is Narnia."

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy whispered.

"Oh, I didn't properly introduce myself," said the faun. "My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus," said Lucy before introducing herself and sticking out her hand. "You shake it," she said, since Mr. Tumnus didn't know what to do.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. People do it when they meet each other."

The faun shook it and laughed.

"Well, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe, in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and tea with me?" he asked, holding up his umbrella.

"Well thank you very much, but I should probably be getting back." Lucy replied.

"It just around the corner," begged Mr. Tumnus. "And there'll be a roaring fire with toast, and tea, and cakes, and perhaps, we can even break into the sardines."

"I don't know."

"Come on. It's not everyday I get to make a new friend." The girl gave in.

"Well," said Lucy. "I suppose I could come for a little while." She linked arms with her new friend. "If you have...sardines"

"By the bucketload." chuckled the faun. Arm in arm, the two new friends then went to Mr. Tumnus's cave for tea.


	6. Change In Character

(Diamond's P.O.V)

I changed. Since we left the Western Wood, I had changed for the better, both in my looks and character. My hair, which was previously dark gold with lines of platinum blond, was now white blond with undertones of dark gold. I brushed my curls into soft waves. My dual colored eyes still retained their green- brown hue, but now when one was very close to me, they could see flecks of ice blue. Aslan said this was a sign of my powers getting stronger.

It was another week after we left the Wood. We had finally made it to the edge of The Great Valley. When we came to the top of a cliff, my eyes widened at the sight that lay before me. There were over a hundred tents nestled throughout the Valley, which was covered in snow, and there was a big one right below us, at the base of a smaller cliff. I assumed that that was mine and Aslan's tent until the battle was over. My eyes soon fell on a white mass on the horizon, glinting in the dark of night. "That is Cair Paravel," said Aslan. "Home of the five thrones. The middle one you will sit, Diamond. As High Queen." I looked away. "You doubt the prophecy?" I shook my head, causing the butterflies still atop my head to flap their wings.

"No. That's just it," I said. "Aslan, I don't know if I can do this."

"Diamond, listen to me," Aslan said. " I will do everything I can to help you in this war, but I need you to believe in yourself. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," I said, nodding my head.

"Good," Aslan smiled. "You know what you need to do."

It was my turn to nod as I strode to the end of the cliff. I looked to the camp. "Narnians!" I called. They all turned to look at me. "Hear me! I have come out of the 17-year shadow that I have been raised in to take my rightful place in our kingdom."

"Who are you?" one creature asked.

"I am Diamond." I said. "Princess of Narnia. And daughter of the White Witch."

"Then you are no Princess to us!" another creature shouted. A roar sounded from the Valley. "She means to kill us!" one shouted.

"She's full of lies!" said another. I looked back to Aslan for support. He let out a thunderous roar that shook the whole Valley, causing the Narnians below to immediately stop what they were doing and look up.

"She represents not lies, but truth and hope," he said. "Because I..." He stepped to stand beside me. "...raised her." The whole Army gasped and the all either fell to their knees or bowed.

"Hail Aslan! The real King of Narnia! Son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea!" came the chant. I then used my powers to make a set of ice stairs for Aslan and I to climb down. When we did, I whisked them away.

"Brave Narnians, listen to me," Aslan said. "I give you Princess Diamond of Narnia. She IS the daughter of he White Witch, but she brings us hope and light. She is the one that will restore peace to our beloved land. Treat her as you have me." The Narnians hit their knees and bowed instantly.

"Hail Princess Diamond of Narnia!" came the chant. I smiled. As the Narnians stood, a centaur approached me.

"Your Highness," he said. He had black hair placed in a ponytail and armor was laid across his chest. He bowed before me and held out a shiny object between his fingers. "Every princess needs a royal ring in my opinion. So using my blacksmithing skills, I have fashioned my most proud work. Originally for me, but now for you, My Lady." I walked forward and took the ring from him and examined it. On one side, was engraved, a lion. It was standing up with its claws out and roaring. On the other side were five tiny figures, all wearing robes and crowns. There was a female at the top, a male in the right corner, and another female in the lower left corner. There were two other figures, a male and female that were facing each other and holding hands. Peter and myself. I blushed at that. Finally, in the center of the ring was a big, shining, beautiful aquamarine diamond. I looked on the inside. I waved my finger and made my name appear in an ice engraving. I slipped the ring on my ring finger on my right hand and addressed the centaur.

"What is your name centaur?" I asked.

"Oreius, at your service, Your Majesties," he said as he bowed.

"Oreius," I smiled. "I sense inside you a brave, pure, and courageous heart. I would feel most privileged and honored if you would become my second-in-command of mine and Aslan's army in this war."

"It is I who would be honored Your Highness," said the centaur. "I humbly accept. Your life is in my hands, My Lady."

"Thank you for your gift to the Princess and your acceptance," said Aslan. "You may rest now, Army. We have a long fight ahead of us. You must be prepared." The army bowed and all went to their tents to rest. I let out a deep breath and shivered from the cold. "You did well, my child," Aslan smiled. "I'm proud of you. You acted like a true Queen today." He turned towards our tent. "Come, dear one. You need your sleep." I looked at my royal ring, watching it gleam in the moonlight. I looked back to the castle and turned to walk to the tent, my footsteps melting the snow, revealing green grass and little flowers, whose stems were intertwined...all in groups of five.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Third Person P.O.V)

Lucy and Mr. Tumnus arrived at his cave after a pleasant walk through the snow. "Well here we are," said the faun. "Come along." Lucy smiled and walked to the door of the cave.

"Let me help you with that." she said as she opened the door.

"Thank you very much," replied the faun. Lucy stepped inside and wiped the snow off her shoes. Mr. Tumnus followed and stamped his hooves before shaking off of his umbrella. He cam inside the cave, which did indeed have a roaring fire, making it warm. The faun locked the door and turned around to see Lucy looking at a picture. 'Ah, now that is my father." he said. Lucy picked the painting up.

"He has a nice face," she complimented. "He looks a lot like you." Mr. Tumnus stopped.

"No, no I'm not very much like him at all really."

"My father's fighting in the war," said Lucy solemnly as she put the picture back.

"My father went away to war, too," said Mr. Tumnus. "But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all bad," Lucy disagreed as looked at some books. "There's ice-skating, snowball fights, and Christmas!" she gasped.

"Not here," said the faun as he brought the tea in. "No, we haven't had a Christmas in 17 years."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed as she sat down next to the fire. "No presents for 17 years?"

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter," Mr. Tumnus said. "But you would've loved Narnia in summer. We fauns would dance at the drags all night and we never got tired." Lucy held up her hand to signal Mr. Tumnus to stop pouring. "And music, such music." Lucy smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Would you like to hear some now?"

"Oh, yes please." smiled Lucy, taking another sip. The faun got a box down from the shelf and produced an odd-looking flute from it.

"Now are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" he asked.

"Sorry, no," said Lucy with another smile.

"Well that's good," Mr. Tumnus said. "Because this probably won't sound anything like one." he cleared his throat and began to play. He began to play a lullaby on the flute. Lucy looked into the fire and gasped as she thought she saw a figure jump out of it. She gasped and looked at Mr. Tumnus who smiled. Lucy gazed back into flames as more figures appeared. They were more fauns dancing around the fire, just as Mr. Tumnus had said. Lucy smiled and felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy and shut. She struggled to keep herself awake. She gave in and dropped her cup, breaking it. Mr. Tumnus played the last few chords of the song before his eyes caught the fire. This time, a roaring lion appeared and a blast of cold wind blew throughout the cave.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several hours had passed before Lucy awoke. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked up to see it was dark. "Oh, I should go." she whispered.

"It's too late for that now," said Mr. Tumnus from a corner where he was crying. "I'm such a terrible faun/"

"Oh no," said Lucy. "You're the nicest faun I've ever met."

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor assembly."

"You couldn't have done anything that bad." Lucy gave him her hanky.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I'm doing."

"What're you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Mr. Tumnus whispered. Lucy eyes widened in shock. "For the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders that if we were to find a human wandering the woods we're supposed to turn it over to her."

"But Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't," Lucy said, earning a sniff from the faun. "I thought you were my friend." He looked at her with tears in eyes. Then, quick as a flash he grabbed his scarf and Lucy. and ran out the door and into the cold.

"Now, she may already know you're here," said Mr. Tumnus as he pulled Lucy along through the snow. "The woods are full of her spies and even some of the trees are on her side!" They ran until they reached the lamppost, which was casting a circle of yellow light. "Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so," said Lucy.

"Alright."

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked, causing Mr. Tumnus to sniffle. "Hey, hey," she said comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said. "Here." He started to give her her hankie.

"Keep it," she said. "You need it more than I do."

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I have in 17 years." The friends smiled at each other. "Now go. Go!" Lucy nodded and ran away from the lamppost through the wood, through the fur coats and tumbling out the door of the wardrobe.


	7. Lucy's Fantasies

**SO if you haven't noticed yet, I changed the length of the eternal winter from 100 years to 17 years, just so that it makes more sense. Ok, on with the show! As always, thanks for reading and please do review!**

(Peter's P.O.V)

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!"

That was Lucy shouting. Why was she giving herself away like that? "Shut up, he's coming!" That was Edmund. Now they were both advertising themselves. From the direction of their voices, it sounded like they were down the hall. I looked left, then right and I saw the two of them. Ed was hiding behind a curtain and Lucy was standing next to them.

"You know, I'm not sure you two quite have the idea of this game." I said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, confused.

"That's the point," Edmund interjected. "That's why we were seeking you."

"Does this mean I win?" said Susan, coming up behind us.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." I said.

"I've been...gone for hours," she insisted.

"Lu, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Follow me." she said. She led us into the room where she was. The only thing in there was a wooden wardrobe at the back wall. "Look inside. There's a magic land back there. There really is!" We all looked at each other and sighed. Susan opened the door to find nothing but fur coats. I inspected the door and its hinges. Edmund knocked on the sides.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of wardrobe." Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu," I said. "We all don't have your imagination." The three of us started to walk out, but Lucy wasn't done.

"But I wasn't imagining!" she insisted.

"That's enough, Lucy." said Susan.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Her voice was starting to crack, and tears were coming to her eyes.

"Well, I believe you," Edmund said, stepping forward.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" How'd I know he was going to make a crude joke?

"Oh will you just stop?" I said. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It was just a joke," Ed defended.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, coming closer to my face. "You think you're Dad but you're not!" He stormed out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said, glaring at me before running off after Edmund.

"But..." Lucy whispered to me. "It really was there." I wanted to believe her, but it just sounded so ridiculous and absurd.

"Susan's right, Lucy," I said. "That's enough." I followed my younger siblings out of the room, and the last thing I heard was Lucy shutting the door of the wardrobe.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Night fell, but Lucy was still in her bed, looking at the candle flame, thinking of Mr. Tumnus, and wondering if he was alright. There was only one was way to find out, however. Slipping into her rain boots and out the door, she walked towards the room with the wardrobe. Unbeknownst to her, Edmund had just come out of the bathroom in time to see his little sister walking around the corner. With a grin playing on his lips he decided to follow.

Lucy made it to the wardrobe and opened the door. A cold wind blew the flame of her candle out. She smiled with delight and climbed in. Edmund followed shortly after. "Lucy?" he called. "Where are you?" _"She must be playing in there."_ he thought. He crept to the wardrobe and threw the door open. "Boo!" he shouted, hoping to get a scream, but when there was no response, he became quite puzzled. _"She's not that smart."_ he thought again. "Lucy..." he called once more, climbing in the wardrobe. "Hope you're not afraid of the dark." He shut the door behind him, not caring how utterly foolish that was.

He pushed his way past all of the fur coats, calling his sister's name before finally stumbling backwards onto something cold. Edmund quickly scrambled to his feet and took in the scenery around him. He was in the middle of a mystic wood, in the middle of the day, and it was completely covered in snow."Lucy, where are you?" he called out again. "I think I believe you now." Where could she be? It wasn't long before the boy came to a small clearing and he looked up to see an iron lamppost, a small flame burning inside. However, what caught his eye the most was there was what looked to be a shining gold butterfly, flying around, and not burning up!

Edmund walked around it and walked through the woods some more. "Lucy!" he called out again. He found himself on what appeared to be a path. Then, he heard the faint jingling of bells...

 **Ha! Cliffhanger! But I'm sure you all know what happens next right? (wink). Now I know several of you have been asking me, wondering when Peter and Diamond will meet each other, or even if the Princess will meet her mother, the White Witch. But all shall be revealed in time.**

 **If you guys want more, and I know you do (another wink), please don't hesitate to review.**

 **XOXO- Blue**


	8. Points of Authority

(Third Person P.O.V)

The sound of the bells grew louder. Edmund continued to stare off in the direction of the jingling before a sled pulled by white reindeer came into view and flew right past him. He didn't realize he was so far out in the path until he fell over from the sleigh nearly running him over. As it rolled by, Edmund noticed it was made entirely out of ice. It rolled along for a few more yards before stopping. Edmund looked towards the sled and peered through the grayish-white veil. What he saw were spears of ice that looked suspended in the air. He barely had time to even wonder what it could be before someone jumped out of the sleigh. It was a dwaf with a white beard and a mean look plastered upon his face. Edmund's only reaction was to try and run. However, he didn't get very far before the little man threw a harsh whip around his legs, throwing him to the ground. He then pulled out a knife and jumped on top of Edmund, pinning it under his throat. "Leave me alone!" Edmund called out.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" the annoyed female in the sled asked. Edmund noticed she had a British accent that was like velvet.

"Make him let me go," Edmund pleaded. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you not address the Queen of Narnia?!" the dwarf named Ginarrbrik shouted.

"I didn't know!" Edmund defended.

"You will know her better hereafter!" the dwarf threatened, raising his knife. Edmund shrunk back in fear.

"Wait." commanded the woman. Ginarrbrik crawled off of Edmund and stood up. The boy slowly lifted his gaze. What he saw was a woman wearing a gown that was a faint light blue at the bottom and rose to a shade of white. A white fur mantle was around her shoulders like a cape or a cloak. She held a scepter made out of a metal staff and a big, pointy diamond that to Edmund, looked so pure one could have easily mistaken it for a peice of ice. He looked at the woman's face. She had pale skin and blue-green eyes. Her golden hair was so long it was piled in the middle of her head, but still went to her chest. It was slipped elegantly over her right shoulder she looked at Edmund with a look of confusion and astonishment. "What is your name: Son of Adam?" she asked.

"Uh, Edmund." he replied.

"And how, Edmund..." repeated the Queen. "did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I'm not sure," replied the boy. "I was just following my sister-"

"Your sister?" interrupted the Queen. "How many are you?"

"Four," Ed answered. "Lucy's the only one that's been here before. She said she met some faun called...Tumnus." He barely noticed the slight look of shock that passed over the woman's face. "Peter and Susan didn't believe her and I didn't either." Edmund shyly looked into the Queen's eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Edmund." she said. "You look so cold. Come sit with me." She gestured towards her sleigh. Edmund wasn't so sure. This woman was a stranger. But, he knew better than to disobey an adult. Much less a monarch. He started to follow the Queen. Well, actually he was pushed by that dwarf. The Queen smile grew as Edmund sat down. When he did, she wrapped her mantle around him to keep him warm. "Now," she said. "How about something hot to drink?"

"Yes please," Edmund said before quickly adding, "Your Majesty." The Queen took a small vial from a pocket in her mantle and sent one single glowing, emerald green drop to the ground. When the droplet touched the snow, Edmund's eyes widened as something began to manifest. Within seconds a cup was standing in the snow, made out of shining metal and studded with emerald and diamonds. The dwarf picked it up and handed it to Edmund with a sneer.

"Your drink, _sire."_ he spat.

"How did you do that?" Edmund asked.

"I can make anything you like." replied the Queen. Ed took a drink of the frothy brown liquid. It reminded him of peppermint hot chocolate.

"Can you make me taller?" he asked again. The Queen chuckled, much like a mother would at one of her child's antics.

"Anything you like to eat." Edmund's eyes sparkled with want.

"Turkish delight?" he said. The Queen let another drop fall to the ground. This time a box was brought up, tied with a blue silk ribbon. In it was stuffed several pounds of the best Turkish delight. ( Book reference :P) The Queen handed Edmund's cup to the dwarf who threw it. It turned to snow as it hit a tree. As Edmund began to eat, the Queen spoke his name.

"I would very much like to eat the rest of your family."

"Why?" he asked with his mouth full, not caring about manners for the time being. "They're nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not," the Queen agreed. "Not nearly as delightful as you are." She took Ginarrbrik's hat off of his head and used to wipe the powdered sugar from Edmund's lips."But you see Edmund," the woman continued. "I no longer have children of my own."

"No longer? Did you used to, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I did," she replied. "My husband, Reynas and I had a daughter who would be just a few years older than you are now. She was the most beautiful baby Narnia had ever seen."

"What happened to her?" asked Edmund.

"Oh, my foolish husband took her out in this same Wood one day against my pleads. They never returned. I soon came to accept the fact that I had lost both my husband and my daughter to a wild beast or some force of nature. I wish you could have seen her, Edmund. She had golden hair and shining olive eyes. You would've liked her, for you remind me so much of her."

"I do?" Ed asked again.

"Oh, of course." said the Queen. "She'd be the Crown Princess if she were still here. But you, on the other hand, are exactly the type of boy I could see becoming...Prince of Narnia, perhaps." Edmund's eyes widened again. "Maybe even King." the Queen added.

"Really?" asked the dark-haired lad.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family."

"Does that mean Peter would be King, too?" he asked with disgust.

"No!" chuckled the Queen. "No, no. But, a King needs servants." Edmund liked the sound of that.

"I guess I could bring them." he smiled, eating another sweet. The woman pet his hair and took the box from him, handing it to Ginarrbrik, whom Edmund saw eat a delight out of the corner of his eye.

"Beyond these woods," pointed the Queen. "See those two hills? My house is right between them." She removed her cloak from Edmund and helped him up. "You'd love it there." she promised. "It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight."

"Could I have some more now?" Edmund asked hopefully.

"No!" said the Queen firmly. But the smile soon returned. "You don't want to ruin your appetite. And besides you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, won't we?"

"I hope so Your Majesty." he said as he hopped down from the sleigh.

"Till then, dear one," smiled the Queen once more. "I'm going to miss you." And with that, Ginarrbrik hopped in the driver's seat of the sleigh, and with the crack of a whip and the jingling of the reindeer's bells, the Queen was gone. Edmund stared after her. Then he heard a set of footsteps.

"Edmund?" a young girls' voice asked. He turned around to see Lucy walking towards him. Then, she broke into a run. "Oh, Edmund, you got in, too! Isn't it wonderful?" She threw her arms around her brother's waist.

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked his sister once she freed him from her snake-like hold.

"With Mr. Tumnus," replied Lucy. "He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."

"The White Witch?" repeated Edmund with a puzzled look. Lucy looked over her shoulder before leaning close.

"She calls herself 'The Queen of Narnia', but she really isn't." She noticed Edmund's pale skin and empty eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked at once. "You look awful."

"Well, what did you expect?" he asked. "It's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

"Come on." Lucy said as she grabbed his hand. "This way." She led him to the patch of wood where the entrance to the wardrobe was. They stepped out and shut the door. Not even a second had passed before Lucy started running toward Peter's room, where he, unknowingly to the other Pevensie siblings, was dreaming about his future bride.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Diamond's P.O.V)

"Princess Diamond, Princess Diamond!"

That's what I woke up to. I turned in my hammock and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. After stretching, I looked to see a female cheetah who I later learned was named Rillian. "Yes, what is it?" I asked sleepily.

"We need your help, Your Highness," the cheetah said. "Aslan is requesting your presence immediately." That was all I needed to hear to get me jump-started. Clothing myself in an azure blue silk dress, I let my hair flow long, with a small ponytail made from a chunk of it. Placing my still alive butterfly crown on my head, I exited mine and Aslan's tent to see a large group of the army crowded around Aslan and talking I cleared my throat. No one acknowledged my presence. Not even anyone turned to look at me. With a roll of my eyes, I shot a snowball into the back of a centaur.

"Hey, what the-" when he turned completely around to see who hit him, he bowed immediately. "Princess Diamond." I heard him whisper. The other creatures soon followed suit, bowing before me. Phrases of "Good morning, Princess." and "Your Majesty." and even one "Forgive us, My Lady." could be heard. I gave an accepting nod for the Narnians and made my way towards Aslan, the creatures parting to make room for me.

"You needed to see me, Aslan?" I asked, curtsying before the Great Lion.

"Yes, I did, dear one," he replied. "These are new troops for the army." he explained.

"Oh, I see," I replied. Without Aslan telling me, I knew what to do. "I have my best workers preparing tents for you all on the south end of the valley."

"Is there anyway for us to keep warm in this weather, Princess Diamond?" a female centaur asked.

"There's no need to worry about the cold," I assured her. "Once your Kings and Queens get here, this winter shall be no more." Smiles went up from around the group. "However," I continued. "I know numbers don't win a war, but I need some volunteers to go round up more troops." I didn't wait long for an answer.

"I shall go, Your Highness," said a fox stepping forward. "I would be honored to serve my Princess."

"Thank you, kind fox," said Aslan. "May we inquire your name?"

"If you could just please call me Mr. Fox that would serve well with me."

"Very well, Mr. Fox," I said, shaking his paw. "If you could please start going west, that would be a good place to start. And if you encounter the Kings or Queens, help them however you can."

"But how will I know who they are?" he asked. "No one's ever seen them." Aslan and I had spread the word about the humans coming, and that they were the Kings and Queens. I hadn't said anything about my betrothal to Peter, however.

"You shall know when you feel it inside." Aslan said.

"In that case," said Mr. Fox. "I shall not fail you, Aslan or you, My Queen." He took off immediately.

"Queen?" I repeated once the fox had left. "I'm not even married yet."

"Are you doubting that concept, Diamond?" Aslan asked.

"A little," I admitted. "I'm just nervous that the humans won't like me, especially Peter." I had gotten better at saying that word.

"Trust me, my child," Aslan continued. "I may not know what they look like. But I do know that they are as kind as any one person or creature in this Army."

"But when they find out the White Witch is my mother..."

"Then the only thing to do in that situation is to explain." Aslan smiled. "You're stronger than you realize, Diamond. Just trust your heart, and everything will be fine. Peter and the others will love you, just like I do." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright," I said, wrapping my arms around Aslan's neck, burying my face in his mane. "Thank you, Aslan." I mumbled.

"You are welcome, dear one." he replied. I let him go, and then he walked off in the direction of where the new tents were. I looked at my royal ring and smiled as I felt butterflies.

And not on top of my head.


	9. Days and Nights

**I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in, like, forever. I've been really busy with school and life and in all honesty, I lost all desire to write anymore. But I pushed through and got this chapter done for you all. I know you guys wanted to see more of Diamond, so there's a long scene with her at the end. So thanks for reading!**

(Peter's P.O.V)

 _My wife looked like a goddess in the swirls of her pure white snow-silk gown as I spun her around. Her hair was shining like a golden halo as the sun hit it perfectly. Her shoes made out of ice clinked musically against the marble floor._

 _As the waltz drew to a close..._

"Peter!" I was woken up from my sleep by Lucy's little voice. The wind was nearly sucked out of lungs as she jumped on me. "Wake up, Peter! It's there! It's really there!"

"Lucy what're you talking about?" I murmured groggily.

"Narnia is all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"You've just been dreaming, Lucy." Susan said, coming into the room. I noticed Edmund was there, too, since my vision was beginning to adjust.

"But it wasn't a dream!" she pressed on, smiling. "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went, too!" I looked to Edmund, who put himself against the wall.

"You saw the faun?" I asked, propping myself up on one elbow.

"Well, he didn't actually go _there_ with me." Lucy said, finally climbing off of me. "But what _were_ you doing, Edmund?" my little sister asked with puzzlement replacing her smile. Susan and I looked at him, expecting the answer.

"I was just playing along," he said with a slight grin. "I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her." Lucy looked as if her heart was about to break.

"But you know what little children are like these days," Edmund said again, breaking out into a smirk. "They just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy was in tears now as she ran out of the room, Susan following her. I leapt out of the bed and grabbed my robe. I shot Edmund a dirty look and pushed him onto his bed.

When we came out into the hallway, we saw Lucy hugging a strange old man. _"The Professor,"_ I realized. We were in for it now.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables..." Mrs. Macready started, coming up the staircase. But her eyes widened when she saw the Professor. "Professor Kirke," she acknowledged with a little bow. "I told them that you were not to be disturbed, but-"

"Nonsense, Mrs. Macready," the Professor said. "I'm sure there's an explanation." He pried Lucy off of him and nudged her to the housekeeper. "But now I think that this one is in need of a little hot chocolate."

"Come along, dear," said the woman as she guided Lucy down the stairs. Susan and I were turning to leave when we heard the Professor clear his throat. _"Oh, boy,"_ I thought. We turned back to face him and he opened another door. It had a rather messy desk and several books. This had to be his study. He showed Susan and I in and sat across from us at the desk.

"It seems you have upset the fragile internal balance of my housekeeper," he said, giving us a look as he lit his pipe.

"We're very sorry, sir," I said. "It won't happen again."

"It's our sister, sir," Susan said. "Lucy."

"The weeping girl," the Professor said. "What about her?"

"Well, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping," said the old man, who cracked a smile.

"It's nothing," I insisted. "We can handle it."

"Well, I can see that," the Professor.

"She thinks she's found a magic land," Susan said again. "In the upstairs wardrobe." The Professor's head shot up and his eyes lit up.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"The wardrobe upstairs," I repeated slowly. Perhaps he was hard of hearing, being old and all. "Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." I added as my sister and I sat down.

"She won't stop going on about it." Susan added.

"What was it like?" he asked curiously.

"Like talking to a lunatic," said Susan again.

"No, the forest," said the Professor with a wave of his hand.

"You can't honestly say you believe her." I said.

"You don't?"

Susan and I shared another look. "Well, no," she said. "Logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in school these days?" he muttered.

"Edmund said they were just pretending," I chimed in.

"And he's usually the more truthful one isn't he?" asked the Professor.

"Well..." I said. best to be truthful. "This would be the first time."

"Then, when it comes to that, and she keeps insisting on it, then logically you must assume she's telling the truth." he said.

"You're saying that we should just believe her?" I asked.

"She's you sister isn't she?" he said. "You're a family. And it's time you started acting like one."

"We'll try," Susan said.

"Ah, good girl," said the Professor. "Now," he stood up. "off to bed with you all. It's late."

"Thank you, sir," I said as Susan and I stood up and walked to the door. But as soon as I was ready to walk out, I felt the Professor put his hand on my shoulder.

"Young man," he said. "There is more to that wardrobe than meets the eye. Narnia is full of magic and wonder. And you, my dear lad, will receive a gift you might think you are unworthy of receiving, but it will overshadow everything else in your life and become your heart and soul."

"Wait, how do you-?" I began, but the Professor cut me off.

"Well, no need for you to stand here and listen to and old man like me. Off to bed with you now."

"But-" I started. the Professor shut the door before I had a chance to say anything else. Narnia? Wasn't that what Lucy said the land was called? How could the Professor possibly know that? Unless... No, that was foolish to think. He just had to be listening to our conversations, that's all. But what was this gift he said I was going to get? I didn't know. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed the thought out of my mind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Peter winds up; poised to take yet another wicket!" I called happily as I threw the ball to Edmund. It was sunny this time, and my siblings and I were all outside, playing cricket. Well, three of us were. Lucy was sitting in the shade of a tree, reading a book the Professor gave to her.

"Ow!" Ed yelled as the ball came into contact with his leg.

"Whoops." I chuckled. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream." I said. Edmund didn't even look at the ball. He just kept staring off into space. He had been like that all day. I was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him.

"Why can't we just play hide-and-seek again?" he asked.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game." I said as Susan threw the ball back to me.

"Besides," Susan said, smiling. "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," he replied. And I had to admit, he did have a point.

"Are you ready?" I called, preparing to throw the ball.

"Are you?" he fired back as he prepared to swing. I rolled the ball at him, and this time he hit it, but it flew up to the house, shattering a stained glass window. I rolled my eyes at my brother and ran inside, followed by the others.

When we got upstairs to the room where the ball went in, we discovered that it flew through the window and damaged an old looking suit of armor. Now we were really in trouble. "Well done, Ed," I said with scorn.

'You rolled it!" he said back. Just as I was about to say something else, we heard another voice no too far away.

"Mrs. Macready!" Susan said.

"We've gotta hide!" Ed insisted, running out of the room. Lucy, who had yet to say a single word followed him, followed by Susan, then me. We tried all the doors, but they were all locked. "This way!" Ed said again. We followed him throughout the hallways until we finally found a door that was unlocked.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Diamond's P.O.V)

"Diamond, may I see you for a moment?"

"Sure, Aslan." I replied, bidding the mother Narnian goodbye as I walked towards the Lion. "What do you need?" I asked as I joined him.

"As you know, there are several volunteers for this Army." he said as I nodded. "Well, with them being volunteers, they have no proper training in the ways of battle. I'd like you and Orieus to do that."

"But, Aslan," I said. "I have no battle experience myself. How do you expect me to train them?"

"That is true, dear one," he said. "but you are an excellent warrior with a blade. Just trust your instincts."

"I will." I said as I nodded.

"Good." Aslan said. "Here comes Orieus now." I looked to see the centaur coming towards us. "Good luck, my child." And like the wind, he was gone.

"I'm here to assist you, Your Excellency." said the centaur with a small bow. I curtsied back, the hem of my red and gold satin dress brushing the snow on the ground.

"Thank you, Orieus." I said as I rose. My second-in-command gave me a sword, which i tucked in a belt loop. I pulled my favorite black cloak over my shoulders as I followed the centaur towards an open field, where I saw dozens of volunteers. There were beasts and dwarfs and fauns and more centaurs, and even Narnians who were like me. I gulped as I strode out onto the open field, only to be met with bows and curtsies from the females. I responded with a nod as Orieus took the lead.

"Brave Narnians," he addressed. "The Princess and Aslan thank you for joining their Army for the battle with the White Witch. So to begin, we will-" Orieus was interrupted by a chorus of little giggles. The crowd parted as a little girl ran through the field and threw her arms around a man, which I assumed was her father.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness!" the man said. "My daughter can be quite rambunctious when she wants to be."

"It's quite alright," I said. "I was once just like her. What's her name?" I asked.

"Lacie, Your Majesty." her father replied. I crouched down to meet the little girl's eyes.

"Hello, Lacie," I greeted.

"Hi, Your Grace." she said shyly.

"Your Daddy has to train for something important he needs to do soon, ok?" The little girl nodded. "Can you go play with the other children?" I said gently with a smile.

"Ok," she nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and looked at her. Still smiling, I took my butterfly crown off my head and placed it one Lacie's.

"Take care of that for me for a while."

"I will," she said. "Thank you, Princess Diamond." she said as she took off running and giggling. No doubt to show off my crown.

"Now, warriors." I said, standing up. "Let me teach you a thing or two about being one."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Exhausted.

That was the only word to describe it. I was exhausted. My day was a success, but who knew training over a hundred soldiers would be so much work? "Tired, Your Majesty?" Orieus asked with a smile.

"Very." I replied. "But, anything for Aslan. Anything for Narnia."

"You truly are a Queen, My Lady." said the centaur. "And a fine warrior no doubt." Night had fallen over the valley, and I was walking back to mine and Aslan's tent.

"Thank you." I said. "Both for the compliments and helping me. I don't think I could've done it without you, Orieus."

"The honor is mine, Princess Diamond." he said. We continued to walk in silence for a while. I stopped by little Lacie's tent to get my crown back, and then we walked some more until we came to Orieus's tent. I bade him goodnight and began to walk back to my tent. Dinner and sleep was sounding really good to me.

"Your Highness!" shouted a voice. It was the Narnian mother from before.

"Yes?" I sighed, trying not to sound impatient.

"My son Phillip won't sleep. I've tried everything. Will you help me?"

"Of course." i responded. I entered the tent to see a little boy with red hair and freckles.

"Hi, Phillip." I responded.

"Princess Diamond?" he asked with awe. I smiled.

"Yes, that is my name." I said to him. "Your mother asked me to help you get to sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep!" he protested, crossing his arms.

"Phillip!" scolded his mother. "That's no way to talk to the Princess!"

"Oh, it's quite alright." I insisted. "Now Phillip, I know you don't want to sleep, but you must if you want to grow up and be a big, strong warrior."

"Yeah!" he said. "I wanna be a warrior!" I giggled along with his mother.

"Well, then maybe this will help get you to sleep." I tucked him in on the cot and began to sing a lullaby

 _Hush now, my dear one,_  
 _Close your eyes and sleep._  
 _Waltzing the waves, and diving the deep_  
 _Stars are shining bright_  
 _The wind is on the rise_  
 _Whispering words_  
 _Of long lost_ _lullabies_

 _Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by,  
We'll sing the song of the sea. _

_I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the __trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
_

 _Oh, won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea_

As the last notes faded out, I looked to the child, who was sound asleep. "Oh, thank you, Princess." The mother said.

"Of course," I replied. "What kind of ruler would I be if didn't care for my subjects."

"We're so lucky to have you." she said.

"And I you, uh..."

"Adelaide, Your Majesty."

"Adelaide." I repeated.

"But I must ask you, Your Highness,"

"Yes?" I replied as we stepped outside.

"I've never heard that song before. What was it?"

"It's a lullaby from Aslan's Country," I said. "He used to sing it to me when I was a child. It's a favorite of mine."

"I see," the redhead replied. "And you have a lovely voice, Your Grace."

"Thank you," I smiled. "It's not the finest voice in Narnia, but I still consider it a gift."

"As you should," Adelaide said. "I bid you goodnight, Princess Diamond."

"And I you, Adelaide." I said. We parted ways and I finally made it back to the tent, where Aslan was waiting for me.

"I trust your day was well, Diamond?" he asked.

"Very much so, Aslan." I replied as I went behind my screen to change into my nightgown, which was made of white Narnian sea-silk. I removed my crown and my ring as brushed my hair out with an abalone brush.

"That's wonderful, my child. Did you learn anything?"

"Actually I did." I said as put the brush down. "I learned that being a Princess isn't about just being one."

"What do you mean, dear?"

"It means that you also have to be an everyday person in order to be able and strong. Like any great ruler would be. You have to place yourself in other's shoes and see the daily struggle of their lives. Becoming one of them as well as royalty is what is needed in order to know how to be the best monarch you can be." I said. Aslan's face held a smile and pride.

"It appears I did raise you well, Diamond." he said.

"And I thank you for that, Aslan." I smiled back.

"There's no need for that, dear child. I love you all the same."

"I love you as well, Aslan." I said as I hugged him and planted an affectionate kiss on his mane. He chuckled slightly.

"Now you must rest." he said. "You need it after the long day you've had." I climbed into the hammock and piled all my plush pillows and soft blankets around me just the way I liked them. Aslan laid down underneath me.

"Goodnight, Aslan." I said.

"Goodnight, my Diamond." he responded. My eyes soon closed as I drifted off into dreams. There was no uncertainty anymore. Perhaps there really was a Queen inside of me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Aw. Cute, huh? I love the bond between Aslan and Diamond. They're so much like me and my father.**

 **Diamond's beginning to become the Princess she's meant to be, and that means a lot to the Narnians. They love her for not being a carbon copy of her mother. (Thank you, Reynas!)**

 **So Peter's gettin' a gift, huh? Wonder what that is? ;)**

 **As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review. They just make my day better! 3**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	10. Faithful Dreams

**OMG, guys! I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in, like, forever. Now, several of you have complained about me retelling the story, but it's a little late to change it now. So. sorry, but as always, thanks for reading! This chapter isn't retelling at all, because it's all Princess Diamond.**

"Which way, Your Highness?" an out of breath Oreius asked. My hunting party had come to a triple fork in the road, not knowing which way to go to find the herd of deer we were planning to hunt and kill for food for the camp.

"If you're uncertain about the deer, Princess," a Narnian general named Fojol asked, riding up beside me. "I know of a pond along the left fork where a flock of Narnian geese like to roost." Double the food? That's a chance I was willing to take.

"Alright, Fojol," I said. "You take half of us along the left path. Orieus, you take the center one and see if you and the others can find where the deer went. I shall take the right pathway alone."

"Are you certain, Your Grace?" Oreius asked.

"Yes," I replied. Oreius nodded and motioned for half of the party to follow him straight ahead down the pathway. I pointed down the left path and Fojol and the other half ran out to seek the Narnian geese. That left me by myself. I patted the unicorn I had learned to ride, Crystal, and steered her along the only remaining pathway.

The foliage in this part of the forest was dense and little light was allowed through. Even though I had magic at my disposal, and no reason to be afraid, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I was not the only one with these feelings, it seemed, as Crystal kept snapping her head from left to right, and her ears always perked up, as if her sensitive ears were hearing something that I couldn't. However, I had my gloves off, ready to use my magic if necessary. I had also, since I was hunting after all, brought along my sword and my bow and arrows. Even my armor was magic proof, in case I came across a being like myself. It consisted of a dark teal velvet long sleeved shirt, a French Navy blue silk vest with intricate vine designs over it, then a silver armor breast plate with shoulder pads. Two strips of the same dark teal velvet criss-crossed it, embedded with magic proof moonstones. I also wore a short chainmail skirt and underneath that were fitted black silk leggings. On my feet were knee length silver armor boots, each with a roaring lion on the front. Finally, an Aegean blue cape with a roaring lion on it as well flowed down to brush the back of my knees. I wore my hair down, contrary to the updo that I would usually wear. So you could say I was well protected.

All of a sudden, there was a snap behind me. I was being watched! I barely had time to slide off of Crystal and draw my sword when the wolf sprung from the bushes. I made sure to freeze the unicorns' hooves in place so she wouldn't run off. That left me alone to face the creature, which I barely dodged as it leapt at me. It was after Crystal, I could tell. I ran to her, using the butt of my sword to knock the wolf away. It circled me, growling and snapping, as if it was waiting for me to strike first. Eventually, it got tired of waiting and lunged at me with teeth and claws, hungry for blood. Knowing what to do, I waited until the right moment to suddenly drop my sword and seek out my canine adversary's heart, and I used my magic to freeze the wolf solid and he dropped to the ground, dead.

Pausing to catch my heavy breathing from what had just occured, I picked up my sword and holstered it. Then I turned to Crystal to get her hooves free from the ice.

"You're more powerful than I thought." an elegant voice said from behind me. "It's a shame that you don't realize your full potential." I turned around, and there before me stood a woman. A tall woman that radiated a regal power. Her silver gown and white fur mantel complimented her golden dreadlocks and pale face. Spikes of ice raised up from her head like a crown. Her sharp blue eyes felt like they were seeing into my core. As soon as I turned around her face melted into a smile.

"Diamond, dear." she said in a voice like honey.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, reaching for my sword. "Who are you?" The woman chuckled.

"Oh, surely you can't tell me you don't recognize your own mother."

That one sentence was enough to shatter the whole tough act I was trying to put on. My eyes widened. "Mother?" I whispered. Taking her scepter like wand in one hand, she smiled warmly and opened her arms. I knew this was a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself. I ran into her arms and embraced her, finding a strange warmth in her cold skin.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"It was just a case of me being in the right place at the right time, darling," she said. She pulled back and brushed my hair out of my face. She smiled at me again. "You're so beautiful, my jewel," she said. "Such a lovely young woman." She hugged me again. "I've spent the last 17 years looking for you. And I never would've thought that I would find you when I wasn't even looking. But, oh, how I've longed to find you and take you home."

"Home?" I said, stepping back.

"Why yes, Diamond," said my mother. "I have been searching for you so you can come home with me to Cair Paravel. Home."

"But..." I started, suddenly unable to think. "I am needed where I am. Which is here. Though I can't seem to remember why."

"Then allow me to help," my mother said. "Do you see this wand, dear?" she said, holding her wand out to me horizontally.

"Yes." I replied.

"This is what holds my power," my mother explained. "It's just as powerful as yours, but I have transferred it to this. Take hold of it with me, Diamond. Our powers will combine as one, and you and I shall rule all of Narnia and the surrounding countries as mother and daughter. You and I will have everything and so much more, Diamond. All you have to do is join me. Join me, and we'll be immortal."

I stood dazed, looking at the object my mother held out to me. My hands reached out to take hold of it. They inched closer and closer, and I looked up into my mother's eyes. I gasped at what I saw. They were no longer blue. They looked like they were being consumed by fire. Suddenly, I snapped out of whatever had a hold on me and came to my senses at last.

"No!" I shouted, stepping back. "This isn't real!"

"Dear, please come to your senses," my mother tried to plead.

"I have!" I shouted again. "I serve Aslan. I serve my people. And I serve Narnia. I will never join you!" I drew my sword. "Not now, not ever! I won't ever be like you! " I brought my sword down on her wand, shattering it into hundreds of crystalline shards. My mother looked down at her broken wand, and a swirl of white magic surrounded her, shattering her, too. But instead of screaming like I expected, she only looked at me with those eyes of hers, then raised her head and her hands to the sky, and let out the most menacing laugh I've heard. And that was the last thing I heard before I was blown against a tree and plunged into darkness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I awoke with a start and a gasp, sitting up so suddenly that I rolled out of my hammock bed and onto the hard ground, taking my blankets with me. When I hit the ground, Aslan's eyes opened and he sat up with a slight growl, blowing on the candles to get them to light. At the sight of seeing me in slight pain on the ground, his expression changed. "Diamond?" he asked. "Are you alright, my child?"

"Yeah." I said with a pained, wheezy voice. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I awoke from my dream because I was startled by it," I explained. "I woke up so suddenly that I simply rolled out of my hammock."

"Why were you startled, Diamond?" Aslan asked. "What happened in your dream?" He lay down in front of me, and I moved to sit cross-legged in front of him. I clutched a pillow, much like a child would.

"Well," I began. "It...involved my mother."

As I began to tell Aslan about my dream, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. It was just like when I was younger, and things were simple.

"I see," Aslan said once I had finished. "It appears that your mother somehow knows that you're alive. And by the way you tell it, she will more than likely try to convince you to come to her side onvery you see her in person."

"I'm not going to let that happened, though, Aslan." I defended. "I shall stand by you, for you're the who raised me and made me who I am. What reason do I have to betray you?" Aslan's ears flattened against his head and he looked sad. "Aslan?" I inquired.

"Diamond, I have many who follow me. And I used to have more. But they were too easily persuaded by evil and darkness. And now they resent me and all that I am. And they haven't the slightest idea that I still love them and will always do whatever I cm to provide for them. Just as I have you."

"Aslan, I promise you that I will do whatever I can to remain loyal and faithful to you. Nothing my mother can do or say will change that. Oh, and, thank you for comforting me and listening to me about my dream."

"It is I who should thank you, dear one." he said. "It doesn't take much for most people to change their minds, but I know that you are different. And you being loyal, like a lion, is all that I ask." Aslan smiled at me, and I leaned to hug my caregiver, my guardian, my protector, and most importantly, my friend.

"I still thank you, though." I said with a smile. Aslan chuckled heartily.

"You are most welcome, my child," he said. I pulled away to see him smiling as well. "Now," he said, returning to his pile of blankets. "I think it's time we resumed our rest, don't you?"

"I completely agree." I said with a giggle, trying hard to stifle a yawn, and failing. I scooped up all of my pillows and blankets and put them back in my bare hammock. Before climbing in, I blew out the candles. When I did finally get comfortable again, I was able to fall agan into sleep. This time, with a blank mind, and blank dreams. But before I slipped into the the void, I had one final thought.

I never did get dinner.

 **Wow. This chapter took a while, right? I hope you found this chapter satisfying. I did. Oh, btw, this chapter takes place at exactly the same night as the last one. I hope some of you liked the way Diamond met the White Witch for the first time. And I hope that some found this a refreshing change from the previous chapters. As always, I'd like to get at least 3 reviews for this chapter.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	11. Welcome To Narnia

**Hey, y'all! Welcome to the next chapter! I loved writing this chapter, and while it is retelling, I encourage you to read it because I add in a lot of Peter's inner thoughts and some extra dialogue. And the Pevensie's FINALLY get a mention of Princess Diamond. So I hope you like it!**

(Peter's P.O.V)

As soon as I heard that door click open I rushed my siblings inside, myself right behind them. I actually almost broke out into a smile, thinking we got away...until I realized just exactly what room we were in. It was the room with the wardrobe, the room that had caused so much tension in my family. And yet for some reason, this wardrobe captivated me in a strange way that I could not explain. Every time I was near it, I felt cold, yet warm all at once. My heart raced a million miles an hour and pounded so loud I thought that it would literally burst out of my chest. I wondered what made these feelings within me.

"Come on!" Edmund urged as he raced to the door of the wardrobe and opened it.

"You've got to be joking." Susan said with an expression of disdain on her face. The footsteps in the hallway got louder.

"We don't have a choice, Susan." I said. I pulled her and Lucy along to the wardrobe. I let them climb in before me before getting in an shutting the wardrobe door so just a crack of light came through, for I knew that it was very foolish to shut oneself in a wardrobe. I heard those phantom footsteps of Mrs. Macready stop in front of the door and the knob began to slowly twist.

"Get back!" I hissed as my siblings surprisingly obeyed. However, it was not without the struggle. There was quite a bit of shoving and yelling going on and we all jostled for a place to hide. With plenty of elbow room of course. But, we never bumped into the back wall of the wardrobe. "Perhaps it's bigger on the inside than I previously estimated." I thought. This was starting to get a little weird, I had to admit.

Susan then bumped into me at that moment and caused me to stumble. I fell and landed on something that was definitely not the wooden floor of the wardrobe. This material was soft, powdery, cold, and very wet. Susan shortly stumbled after me and landed next to me. Her face held a puzzled expression as she sat down. We exchanged a look and then finally risked a glance back.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing! Surely my eyes were playing tricks on me. But deep down I knew this was real. This massive wintry forest stretched out as far as can be. There really was a magic land in this wardrobe. Susan quickly scrambled to her feet and I followed suit.

"Impossible," she breathed, clearly thinking herself mad.

"Don't worry," Lucy piped up, coming into the snow. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." She held a smug little grin on her face. My sister definitely knew how to make me feel guilty.

"I don't suppose saying were sorry would quite cover it," I said with sincerity.

"No," she said with her puppy dog eyes. "It wouldn't."Suddenly I was met in the face with something solid and cold. That little sprite just pelted me with a snowball! "But that might!" she laughed. I decided to return the favor, throwing a cold sphere back at her. Even Susan joined in, throwing one at Ed.

"Ow!" he whined when the snowball came into contact with his shoulder. "Stop it!" Suddenly, I remembered something.

"You little liar," I said stepping towards him, remembering that he lied about going with Lucy to this magic land.

"You didn't believe her, either," he protested. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

"Apologize to Lucy," I said, gesturing towards her. When Edmund didn't say anything, I decided to get more aggressive. "Say you're sorry!" I demanded.

"All right," my little brother caved. "I'm sorry." He didn't cast more than a flicker of a glance at Lucy. I knew he really didn't mean it, though.

"That's alright, Edmund," Lucy said with a sweet smile. "After all, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Susan giggled beside her.

"Very funny," Ed whispered with scorn, narrowing his eyes to slits. I decided he had had enough and backed away.

"Maybe we should go back," Susan finally said, wiping her cold hands on her skirt and crossing her arms, shivering slightly in the cold.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" said Edmund, gesturing towards the wood with a sweep of his arm. I tilted my head at him slightly. He seemed unusually chipper and eager to be here again. It made me wonder what exactly happened to him the first time he was here, and why he was so willing to stay. But, then again, I had a strange need to remain in this strange land as well. It was like I...belonged here somehow.

"I think Lucy should decide." I smiled at my little sister, hoping she would want to remain here, too.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" she said, eyes and face lighting up with delight. So did mine.

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is!" I replied, remembering to thank her later. But first, I knew we needed to...address the weather first.

"We can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan exclaimed, reading my mind as I grabbed a few of the fur coats from the wardrobe.

"No," I agreed, handing the coats out amongst the others. "But I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these." I handed a soft brown one to Lucy before turning to Susan. "Because if you think about it...logically," The frown on her face was too perfect. I'd been wanting to use her favorite subject on her for years. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Finally I handed the last one to Edmund, a sliver gray with black markings.

"But that's a girl's coat!" he cried.

"I know," I cooly replied back, shoving the coat in his arms and slipping the golden brown one I had kept for myself on my arms. "Well Lucy," I said. "Take us to Mr. Tumnus."

"Sure!" she said with delight. "He lives over this way." She took my hand and I chuckled slightly as she dragged us through the snow. She lead us through a patch of the wood before we all came to a small clearing. In the center stood an iron lamppost, a single flame burning inside it.

"Fascinating," I whispered. "Strange that this would be in the middle of a forest."

"Look closer," Lucy said, looking at the glass. I followed her gaze along with Edmund and Susan up to the top of the lamppost.

"Is that..." Ed started.

"A butterfly?" Lucy finished. "Yes it is."

"That's not possible," Susan said. " I mean logically..." we all groaned and rolled our eyes at the mention of her favorite word. "Logically..." she continued. "That butterfly should be burning up, or at the very least dead. It should not be fluttering around like it's free."

"Yes." Ed whispered. "Very strange."

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Lucy responded. "But it feels like magic!" she bounced up and down with a grin. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Do any of you have the feeling that we're sort of meant to be here?" I asked, placing my fingers on the post, feeling that same cold, yet warm feeling I did before.

"I do." Edmund surprisingly said.

"Me too," agreed Lucy. "Susan?" she asked.

"I do feel a little...strange." she admitted. Suddenly she shook herself, as if she was trying to forget what she just said. "So which way to the faun?" she asked Lucy.

"Oh," she replied. "Mr. Tumnus is this way!" She motioned with her hand for us to follow her once more. She lead us through another patch of trees and around a giant rock face. We paraded down a slope and into what appeared to be a valley. "Mr. Tumnus might put on some tea for us!" said Lucy excitedly. "He had toast and cakes and lots and lots of..." her voice trailed off as her face fell. I saw what looked liked a door frame carved into the rock face. But when I noticed that it was hanging by its hinges in a way that was most unnatural, my heart fell as well. Lucy then took off running, prompting me to call her name and run after her, with Edmund and Susan after me.

We all rushed through the door, emerging into what looked like it used to be a spacious, meticulously decorated cave. My heart broke a little when I saw that it was completely ransacked and destroyed. Furniture was tipped over and looked like it had been thrown, broken glass littered the floor, and some things on the wall looked like it had been partially burned. And this didn't look like an accident, either. My heart went out to the poor faun, wondering what he could've done to possibly deserve this. I placed my hand on Lucy's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, and I noticed that she was shaking from fright.

"Who would do something like this?" she murmured. I walked further into the cave, venturing towards a fireplace, when I noticed something pinned to the wall. It was a thick piece of yellowish paper with a terrorizing writing on it. I plucked it from the wall and as my siblings gathered around me, I began to read it aloud.

"Faun Tumnus," I began. "Is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for coveting her enemies and fraternizing with humans." I looked up at my sisters and brother's expressions. Lucy held sadness, Susan, fright, and Edmund...nothing. That was a little too strange for my liking. I turned back to the paper to read the rest of it. "Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police." A huge paw-print decorated the paper as it's seal. "Long live the Queen." My voice shook as I read that last line. Susan took the paper from me and scanned it with her own eyes.

"Alright," she said. "Now we really should go back!" I could tell she was scared. As was I, a little, I'll admit.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?!" Lucy protested.

"He was arrested just for being with a human," Susan argued. "I don't think there's much we can do."

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy looked around us. " _I'm_ the human! They must've figured out he helped me."

"Maybe we can call the police," I suggested, placing my hand on her shoulder again, looking for a way to not only help Lucy's friend, but to find an excuse to stay here longer.

"Hello, these are the police," Susan pointed out. I looked over and noticed that Edmund was kind of backing away from us.

"What about you, Ed?" I asked. His head snapped to me. "Do you have any ideas as to what we could do?" He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. There was something off about him. "Don't worry Lu," I reassured my youngest sibling. "We'll think of something."

"Why?" Edmund finally said. "He's a criminal." We all stared at him, locking into his eyes until we heard a small sound come from outside. We all turned our heads and saw nothing but a bird tweeting it's song on a branch.

"Did that bird just 'psst' to us?" asked Susan in puzzlement. We all rushed outside to see what was going on. When we did, the bird flew away, but we heard a rustling in the brush just to the right of us, followed by another "psst" and then we heard what sounded like a twig being stepped on and broken in two. The we heard a small snarl, almost a growl. I was sure that my heart would burst out of my chest right at that very moment. I felt Susan put her hand on my shoulder and Lucy grabbed hold of her waist. I placed my fingers over Susan's, trying to be protective. Edmund still hung back, however. Wasn't he the least bit scared?

We all stood and held our breath for mere moments, which seemed to go by like hours. Suddenly, a furry little head poked out from behind a small snowbank, followed by a furry, albeit slightly chubby, body completed by a flat tail. "It-it's a beaver," Lucy said with confusion. It came a little closer to us, and I held my hand out trying to get it to come nearer, realizing I had nothing to fear from this creature.

"Here boy," I said, clicking my tongue hoping to draw it in. "Here boy," I repeated. It reached me as I shot a smile at it. It raised itself up on his hind legs.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," I nearly leaped back in shock. Surely the beaver didn't just talk, did it? But it had to have, or else Susan and Edmund wouldn't have the same expression on their faces as I did. Lucy, however, giggled with delight, for this kind of thing didn't fase her anymore.

"Uh, sorry," I said awkwardly. Did I seriously just apologize to a beaver? Lucy giggled again at me.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked, locking eyes with my sister. I noted, now that the shock had worn off, that this beaver held a British accent in his voice, just like us. This time, it was Lucy's turn for her face to turn to an expression of shock ask her smile quickly melted away.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered hesitantly. The beaver held out a piece of white cloth to her, and it was easily recognizable as her hankie, for the purple LP embroidery could easily be seen. "Hey, This is the hanky I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus." interrupted the beaver, who held a solemn look on his face. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked, a small ray of hope in her little voice. The beaver looked over his shoulder, then the other, and turned back to us.

"Further in," he whispered before he scurried back the way he came. Lucy and I started to follow him, but only to be stopped by Susan.

"What are you doing?" she whispered fiercely.

"She's right," Ed said again, coming up to join us. "How do we know that we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," I replied simply.

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything." Susan said, using her "logic" again, much to my annoyance.

"Everything alright?" said beaver asked, poking his head over the small bank once again.

"Yes," I politely responded. "We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters." he whispered quite ominously.

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered as well, looking up and all around us. Susan and Edmund exchanged a glance of doubt. Even I looked up as well, before grabbing Lucy's hand, turning around and following the beaver through the snow. It was only a few moments before I heard Susan and Edmund's footsteps following us, their feet crunching in the soft white powder.

"Come on," Beaver said once we all joined him. "We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." We pressed on as fast as we could through the snow, passing through a structure that looked like a metal archway. It made me wonder if this was in fact a village, and Mr. Tumnus was one of many fauns who had been captured or even killed by this seemingly ruthless Queen. However, despite our best efforts it was dusk by the time we had arrived at what looked to be Beavers' home, a quaint little hut made of sticks along a frozen over river.

"Oh, blimey!" Beaver suddenly exclaimed. "Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on and preparing a nice cup of tea."

"Oh, it's lovely," Lucy cheerfully complimented.

"It's merely a trifle," Beaver responded otherwise. "There's still plenty to do and it ain't quite finished yet."

"I think it's very charming," I said with a smile.

"Oh." Beaver said, turning to me with a hint of surprise. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled back.

"While we'd love to chat more," Susan spoke up. "I'm getting more frostbitten as we speak."

"Right," Beaver agreed. "Just this way. As we descended the slope, I found passing through the protective fence made of sticks was difficult, but the promise of a warm fire made it all worthwhile.

"Beaver?" called a female voice from inside the house. "Is that you?" I noticed that she had the same accent that we did. "I've been worried sick!" A female beaver came out of the front entryway, no doubt Beaver's wife. "If I find you were out with Badger again I'll-" Her voice stopped dead as she looked at us. "Those aren't badgers," she breathed before breaking out into a grin. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she said excitedly before turning back to her husband. "Look at my fur," she said. "You couldn't give me 10 minutes warning?"

"I would've given you a week if I thought it could've helped." he replied. My siblings and I all laughed in spite of ourselves.

"Well, why don't you all come inside?" Mrs. Beaver said, waddling back inside the house. "And we'll see if we can't get you some food." Looking at her husband, she added, "and some civilized company." As she waddled back inside, Mr. Beaver ushered us all in, and much to my surprise, Susan went first. I helped Lucy inside and followed her. Edmund was the last in. He was still acting suspicious. It was quite warm in the den, warm enough that we could take off our coats and sit down at the Beaver's small table. I decided to get right to the point.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" I asked.

"Well they've more than likely taken him to the Witch's house by now." Beaver answered. "And you know what they say, 'there's few that go through those gates that come back out again."

"Oh, Beaver, don't ruin their appetites," Mrs. Beaver said. "Let then eat these fish and chips." She slid a plate of the dish in front of all of us. "But there's hope, dear." She placed a paw on Lucy's shoulder. Beaver then choked on his drink.

"Hope?" he said. "There's a bit more than hope." Then he leaned in and lowered his voice to barely above about whisper. "Because Aslan is on the move." Aslan. I don't know what it was about that name, but it suddenly made me smile, and made me feel brave and adventurous. I glanced at Susan and Lucy, and it was clear they reciprocated my feeling. Until Edmund ruined it, that is.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked, causing Mr. Beaver to laugh and repeat his question. But when none of us joined in his laughter, he became serious once more.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Well," I said. "We haven't exactly been here very long."

"He's only King of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"What about the other one?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Other one?" Susan repeated.

"Yes," replied Mr. Beaver. "Aslan's brought Princess Diamond with him."

"A princess?" Lucy asked with wonderment. Diamond. For some reason that name made my heart jump.

"Yes," Mrs. Beaver agreed. "She's been with Aslan her whole life. And they've been away for a long while."

"But they've just got back!" Beaver said excitedly. "And they're waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

"They're waiting for us?" Susan said.

"You've got to be joking!" Beaver exclaimed again. "You don't even know about the prophecy, do you?"

"Well, then, explain it to them." his wife suggested.

"Very well," he sighed. "Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the Secret Police, the Princess making her claim to the throne...it's all happening because of you four!"

"Your blaming us?" Lucy asked, voice wavering with hurt.

"No, dear," Mrs. Beaver reassured. "We're thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," Beaver whispered again.

 _"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_  
 _Sits at Cair Paravel in throne_  
 _Along with the one who holds the crown_  
 _The veil of ice will be torn down._

 _When winter's rein has met it's end_  
 _And when the spring comes out again,_  
 _The five Kings and Queens will combine into one_  
 _And the evil times will over and done"_

"Well, at least it rhymes," Susan said.

"I'm afraid that's not the point dear," said Mrs. Beaver. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will join forces with the rightful Queen, defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think that we're the ones?" I asked. As much as I wanted it to be true, it was impossible.

"Well you better be!" Mr. Beaver shouted. "Aslan and Princess Diamond have already figured out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy repeated in disbelief.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in another war," Susan pointed out. As much as I wanted to stay here, she was right.

"I think you've made a mistake," I said. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley," Susan added. "Thank you for your hospitality," she continued with a sigh, standing. "But we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!" Beaver tried to plead.

"He's right," Lucy agreed. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands," I said sadly, standing to join Susan. "I'm sorry," I told the beaver's. "But it's time the four of us we're getting home." Oh, how I wanted to stay here. And it broke my heart that I couldn't. "Let's go, Ed," I called my brother, thinking he must've fallen asleep. But when I turned around, he was nowhere to be found. He was gone. "I'm gonna kill him," I promised.

"You may not have to," Beaver spoke again, ominously. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Suddenly my anger was replaced with raw fear.

"Lucy," I asked. "What was Edmund doing when he followed you here the first time?"

"He didn't tell me." she admitted. "But he did seem a little shocked when I mentioned..." she trailed off as her eyes went wide. "Oh, no." she whispered.

"What is it, Lucy?" Susan probed.

"Edmund's gone to the White Witch."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. "What? Why?"

"He must have met her and joined her side," Beaver concluded.

"Then we have to get him back," Susan said. I nodded and turned back to the beavers.

"Where does the Witch live?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Diamond's P.O.V)

 **This takes place right when the Pevensie's enter through the wardrobe.**

I dropped my sword midway through training a minotaur. "Are you alright, Your Ladyship?" he growled with concern.

"Yes!" I smiled. "I'm better than alright! I'm wonderful!"

"May I ask why?"

"It's the Kings and Queens!" I replied. "They're here!'

"Are you certain, Your Ladyship?" the minotaur asked. "The Kings and Queens? Here already?"

"Yes," I responded. "I can feel it. Oh, I must announce it at once!" I took off running as fast as I could through the snow towards my tent after I picked up my sword. People started out of my way as I raced past them, and I picked up a small following, no doubt wanting to see where I was going in such a hurry. When I reached the tent, I pulled myself up to my full height and made my voice as clear as possible.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" I I asked loudly, still smiling. "Your Kings and Queens have entered Narnia!" A series of murmurs was all I heard. "They have come to deliver us our freedom!" This was met by clapping and a chorus of cheering and "huzzahs" went up on thw air. As the army was celebrating, I looked over my shoulder to see Aslan standing in the entrance to our tent, smiling. I smiled back, and he nodded, prompting me to once again face the army with an even bigger smile on my face.

Yes, this war was nearing its end.

And we would prevail.

 **Woo, this one was a doozy. It took me 3 days to write this chapter, but I am so proud of it. And I hope you guys like it as well. As always, please leave a review. I want to know if the retailing was more or less than annoying. Till next time!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	12. The Quest Begins

**Hey, y'all! I know that I haven't updated in forever. School has kicked my butt so far. But I decided to update because of two occasions. Last month was the one-year anniversary of this story, and this story has finally cracked 10,000 views! I honestly screamed cause I was so happy. Before I get started I want to thank you all for bringing this story to life. Anyone can write, but the readers make it possible to exist. So I dedicate this chapter to all of you!**

(Third Person P.O.V)

Edmund trudged through the snow as fast as he could, each step bringing him closer to the Queen's castle. He shivered as his breath vaporized in the air. After a few more minutes of walking, he came to where Queen Jadis had told him to go, right between the two hills. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his annoying siblings weren't following him. When he was sure that the coast was clear, he continued across the frozen wasteland, happy that he didn't slip on the ice that surrounded the gleaming castle. He made it to the front gates as a cold wind blew through him. When it did, he thought that he heard his name being called. It almost sounded like...Lucy. It was almost enough to make him turn around, but he was too hypnotized by the castle to go anywhere forward. The magnificent doors glowed a light blue, and as he grabbed one of the handles, he felt a strange warmth rather than the cold one would expect to get from touching solid ice. He pulled the door open and walked in.

There was even more snow and it was even colder when Edmund crossed the threshold into the castle. He was alone, or at least he thought he was. There was this feeling. A similar feeling to what he had in the woods. A feeling of being watched; followed. He decided to observe his surroundings. Nothing but pure, cold ice and snow. However, looking up proved to be somewhat of a fatal mistake. There, right in front of him, weapon blazing was a giant, taller than any building in Finchley. Edmund nearly turn and ran, but not before he realized that the giant was stone and not of any threat to him. But he was not the only one. Everywhere Edmund looked there were creatures of all kinds. Centaurs, animals fauns, beasts, elves, even creatures that looked human like him surrounded the courtyard. All seemed to be either carrying a weapon or riding a horse. _"These must be creatures who tried to take Queen Jadis's throne,"_ he thought. _"And she turned them to stone to protect herself. As a queen should." he added._ He swiveled his head to look at the other side of the room, only to be met with the roaring fangs of a frozen lion. Getting a mischievous idea, he picked up a piece of charcoal and drew a crude pair of glasses and a mustache on the animal. He didn't know why he did it, just that he wanted to.

Not long after, he spotted another set of doors which more than likely lead to the throne room. He stepped over various stone creatures and mounds of snow, but he wasn't expecting the moment when something came to rush at him and pinned him on his back. "Be still, stranger!" the wolf warned with a snarl in its gravelly voice. "Or you'll never move again. Who are you?"

"I'm Edmund!" he pleaded. "I met Queen Jadis in the forest. She told me to come here! I'm a Son of Adam!" The wolf looked almost shocked, but he climbed off Edmund anyway.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen," he said again. "Or else...not so fortunate." he then mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Edmund to hear. He followed the canine up a steep, grand set of stairs to where the throne room was. It was a large space. Several pillars stretched up to a transparent roof and at the far end of the room, there was a glorious, gleaming throne. It had another white mantel draped around it, and it even seemed to glow from the inside out. "Wait here," said the wolf, firmly, but not necessarily unkind. And then he walked away. Edmund watched him go before settling his eyes on the throne again. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did next, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. Walking up the small set of stairs, he turned around and gently lowered himself onto the throne. It felt right to him in a way, and he smiled with wonder, looking all around from the view that he had. However, now that he was seated, he could see something else out of the corner of his eye. To the left and right of him, there were four mounds of stone, but what was strange was they looked like they had legs. _"Were these other thrones?"_ Ed asked himself. _"And if they were, why were they destroyed?"_

"Like it?" a voice rang out. Edmund turned and jumped when he found the queen right next to him, with Ginnabrik next to her, still holding that oily smile of his. Edmund quickly stood up and bowed before the white-clad queen. Answering her question with a shaky yes, he moved out of her way as she returned to her seat. "Tell me, Edmund," she began. "Are your sisters deaf?" Edmund face twisted into one of puzzlement at that odd question before answering honestly. "And your brother?" the queen continued. "Is he...unintelligent?" Ed smiled, feeling a joke coming on.

"Well, I think so," he said. "But-"

"THEN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE?!" the queen suddenly shouted, rising up from her throne and nearly knocking Edmund down in the process. He tried to explain.  
"Edmund, I asked so little of you," the queen continued. "And you couldn't even do that."

"I did bring them halfway!" Ed managed to spit out, finding his voice. "They're at a little house in a dam with some beavers." The queen's expression softened slightly before she dared to speak again.

"Well...then I suppose you're not a total loss." She turned around, but faced Edmund when he dared to ask for some more of that Turkish delight, still not knowing that it was enchanted. The queen then turned to her dwarf accomplice. "Our guest is hungry," she said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Ginnabrik smiled again at Edmund.

"This way for your num-nums!" he growled, taking out a hidden knife and placing the tip of it on the boys back. As soon as he began to be led away, he heard the queen call for Maugrim.

"You know what to do," she said in a low menacing voice. The wolf captain let out a screeching howl, more wolves coming out of the shadows to join him as they ran out of the place. Mere seconds later, Edmund was thrown into a ice cell with a faun, before being chained up tightly. As Ginnabrik went away laughing, only one thought came to Edmund's mind.

 _"What have I done?"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Peter's P.O.V)

Edmund was making a huge mistake. How could he do this to us? To this country, I'm pretty sure that counted as treason. The four of us clambered our way through the snow, trying to go as fast as we could in the harsh environment. After stumbling, bumbling, and falling a lot, we finally made it to the top of a high hill, where, on the frozen cliff, stood the most beautiful castle I had ever seen. It glowed a light blue hue from the inside, almost as brilliant as the Northern Lights themselves. In fact, the glowing and sheer majesty of the castle nearly distracted me long enough that I almost missed the small figure standing at the front door. "Edmund!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs before Beaver shushed her fiercely saying that the Witch would hear us. Fine, then. If hearing us was to risky, maybe storming the place would be the best idea. I started to rush forward before Beaver grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I insisted.

"You're playing right into her hands," Beaver warned.

"But we can't just let him go!" Susan protested.

"He's our brother!" added Lucy.

"He's the bait!" Beaver said in contrast. "The Witch wants all four of ya!"

"But why?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true," Beaver explained. "To kill ya!" My eyes widened in shock and slight fear. "And once she has you out of the way, she goes after the princess!" he added.

"But why her?" I asked again.

"Because the princess is the Witch's heir," Beaver said. "She's her daughter!" Daughter? Her daughter?! I turned back to the palace, racing thoughts aside, where Edmund has disappeared into the castle. It was too late.

"This is all your fault!" Susan accused, talking to me, face holding rage.

"My fault?!" I repeated, shocked that Susan would start blaming.

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she said, her voice rising even more.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" I tried, challenging.

"I didn't know what would happen," she admitted, casting her eyes down. "Which was why we should've left when we still could!" she added, voice rising again.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled, cutting in suddenly. "This isn't going to help Edmund." she pointed out.

"She's right," Beaver agreed. "Only Aslan can help your brother now." He was right. Aslan was our only option.

"Then take us to him," I said sullenly. Without a word, Beaver turned around and began to trudge back through the know. Looking at my sisters, I began to follow him. Lucy did next, and finally, reluctantly, Susan did too.

Walking through the forest was surprisingly easier this time around, as we were going downhill instead of up. It was almost pleasant, until the sound of wolf howls broke the silence. "Wolves," Lucy whispered. We paused for a moment, where another howl rang out, this time louder.

"Run!" I shouted, and the others followed without hesitation. My legs and lungs burned as we raced back to the dam, snow still raining down all around us, stinging my face and getting in my eyes. Finally the little wooden house came into view. Beaver ran ahead and burst inside.

"Hurry, Mama!" he yelled. "They're after us!"

"Oh!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "Right then." However, instead of running out the door, she scurried to the cabinet, grabbing things from the shelves.

"What's she doing?" I asked, impatiently. Beaver just shook his head as if this happened all the time.

"Oh you'll be thanking me later," Mrs. Beaver insisted, grabbing food and stuffing it into little packs. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Beaver said back, otherwise.

"Do you really think we'll need jam?" Susan asked, impatient as well.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." I said back, attempting to make a joke, but only earning an eye roll in return. Suddenly, growling came from all around the outside of the dam. The wolves had us surrounded. Then, the wood began to crack and break as the creatures to get in. The beavers, knowing what to do, got on one side of a bookcase and shoved it away, where a hole was revealed, leading down underground.

"The tunnels," Beaver said simply, grabbing a lantern off the wall. Mrs. Beaver climbed in, Lucy following her. I made sure to get Susan in before Beaver and I did, too, sealing the bookcase closed. I asked him where these tunnels came from as we ran.

"Badger and I made these," he explained. "They pop up right near his place."

"You told me they led to your mothers' house," Mrs. Beaver said. i almost laughed, but then Lucy fell. However, before Susan and I could help her up, another haunting howl was heard.

"They're in the tunnels..." Lucy whispered.

"This way!" Beaver said, ushering us along. "Hurry!" My back began to ache from being hunched over, but I'm sure you could agree that when running for your life, back pain is a small problem. After running around a few more turns, we came to what I previously thought was a dead end, until the beavers jumped up and seemingly, hopefully out. I boosted Lucy up and Susan and I followed, climbing up into another dam house, similar to the beavers. We walked out of the house and sealed the entrance. All was finally quiet, giving us a chance to look around the scene. The snow had stopped falling, giving us a clear view of the dozens of stone statues all around. Dogs and birds and...badgers. Beaver walked up to the statue of his friend with a solemn look.

"What happened here?" I asked, trying to let my voice not choke up with the sadness I felt for these innocent creatures.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A new voice rang out from slightly above. We looked the house and there was a fox standing on the roof. Beaver, taking him for a wolf began to threaten him, calling him a traitor. "Relax," he chuckled. "I'm one of the good guys." He jumped down onto the snow. Beaver commented something about him looking like one of the bad ones. "An unfortunate family resemblance, I'm afraid," he said. "But we can argue breeding later because we have to move." He was right. Howls were still in the distance.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, desperate for a plan. The fox smiled. He had one.

The trees. Of all the places to hide, why the trees? But, I have to admit, it proved effective as the wolves burst through the sealed opening and ran up to the fox, surrounding him, growling. "Greeting, gents," said the fox. "Lost something, have we?" He tried to make light of the situation with that, earning my respect a little.

"Don't patronize me," a wolf, who I'm assuming was the captain growled. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." The fox chuckled again.

"Please," he said. "Humans in Narnia? That's a dying bit of information, don't you think?" Suddenly, one of the wolves took the fox by the neck, causing him to yelp in pain. Lucy almost screamed, but luckily I put my hand over her mouth just in time.

"Your reward is your life," the head wolf snarled. "Where are the fugitives?" The fox panted before pointing with his paw.

"North," he lied. "They ran north."

"Smell them out," the wolf said running in the opposite direction. The fox then got dropped rather harshly on the snow by the wolf holding him. Once the wolves were all gone, we all climbed down from the tree and helped the kind-hearted fox to a small clearing in the woods, where I, with Beaver soon got a fire going. We all cooked some small pieces of meat as Mrs. Beaver applied a healing salve to the fox's mildly serious bite, to much complains from the latter. However, he managed to speak some about the badgers and other creatures.

"They were helping Tumnus," he said. "But the Witch got here before I did. Ow!" he said as the salve stung him.

"Are you alright?" Lucy timidly asked.

"Well," he chuckled. 'I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." He yelped again.

"Oh, stop squirming." Mrs. Beaver scolded. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day. He husband then shuddered, causing us to laugh.

"Thank you for your kindness." said the fox again. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy said, a little sad.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor." The fox bowed before my sister. "But time is short and Aslan and Princess Diamond themselves have asked me to round up more troops." The beavers gasped.

"You've seen them?" Beaver asked in astonishment.

"What are they like?" Mrs. Beaver said, excited.

"Like everything we've ever heard." said the fox. "But I must say, King Peter," he added, causing me to snap my head up. "Aslan could not have picked a better royal for you to be betrothed to." I nearly choked on my food and had to force it down.

"Betrothal?" I echoed in shock. "You mean I'm supposed to _marry_ that girl?!" I sat back, my head swimming with this new piece of information. I had never met her. I knew nothing about her. I looked toward the beavers, who shrugged, and Susan and Lucy giggled, as did the fox again.

"Well, marriage agreements aside, you'll be lucky to have them by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." insisted Susan.

"But surely, King Peter," the fox said to me. I could get used to being called that. "The prophecy?" I looked around the campfire.

"We just want our brother back." I said honestly. I wanted to stay here, possibly forever. But Edmund was our top priority. And I promised myself that I would not rest until he was safe and sound.

 **So there it is guys, and God...this took forever! I hope you're happy with it as much as I am. Please review!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	13. It Won't Be Easy

**Hey, Y'all! I know that I haven't updated in forever. Super busy. Being a senior both sucks and is awesome at the same time. But anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

(Third Person P.O.V)

He sat there.

Cold and numb.

Heavy unforgiving shackles around his ankles.

Edmund had lost track of time in that tiny ice cell, waiting for the queen to come and release him, for her to realize that there has been a mistake. His only company was the little plate beside him which held a piece of bread and a cup of water. he picked up the bread and took a small bite, only to choke on how stale it was. He then picked up his cup, only to throw it down in annoyance because it had turned into solid ice. Ed scrunched himself up into a ball to try and make himself warm.

"If..." said a voice from the next cell over. Edmund turned to look at the cold, weak faun. "If you're not going to eat that...?" his voice trailed off in a plume of breath. Ed crawled over to him, and he went to meet him. Not without pain, however. "I'd get up," he said. "But I can't use my legs." They met at an opening where Ed handed him the bread. The creature took it and tried to eat the hard food. The boy noticed that his legs were shackled and that he wore a red scarf.

"Mr. Tumnus." Ed realized.

"What's left of him." replied the faun. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother, aren't you?"

"I'm Edmund," he confirmed, burying his head in his knees because of the guilt he felt by betraying his little sister.

"Is she alright?" Mr. Tumnus asked. "Is she safe?"

Ed brought his head up to speak clearly. "I don't know," he said honestly. Suddenly, a loud clank came from the opening of the dungeon door. It was the queen. Edmund and Mr. Tumnus scooted away from each other fervently, just in case Jadis had a rule against prisoners talking to each other.

"My police tore that dam apart," she said, walking towards where Edmund was shackled. "Your little family are nowhere to be found." Ed was truly confused now. Where could they possibly have gone? He racked his brain in search of answers. A clue, perhaps. That soon turned to fear as the queen yanked him up to eye level by the collar of his shirt. "Where did they go?" Queen Jadis commanded.

"I don't know!" Ed answered.

"Then you're of no further use to me," said the queen calmly as she dropped him and made ready her wand. Suddenly, Ed remembered something.

"Wait!" he shouted. "The Beavers said something about Aslan!"

"Aslan?" the queen replied, lowering her wand and looking shocked. "Where?" Just as he was about to say something...

"He's a stranger, Your Majesty!" Mr. Tumnus interrupted. "He can't be expected to know anything." Ginnabrik, who had followed the queen, shoved him back with a spear harshly.

"I said," repeated the queen. "Where is Aslan?"

"I don't know," he said again. "I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!" he exclaimed hoping to get just a morsel of affection. The monarch was silent. Just then, something else occurred to Edmund. "But they did say something about a girl. A princess. I think her name was..." It came to him at last. "Diamond! So wherever she is, Aslan is?" The queen's face was even more shocked this time. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped.

"Diamond?" she repeated. Then, she lowered her voice to a whisper. "My daughter is alive."

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?" Edmund asked, hoping to confirm what he thought he heard. But Queen Jadis obviously didn't know he said anything more as she continued to mutter.

"But how?" she asked herself. Then her voice and expression changed to one of pure anger. "Reynas! Guard!" she called and an ogre stepped foot into the room. he addressed and bowed to her. "Release the faun," she ordered. The ogre went to Mr. Tumnus and broke his shackles off. The poor creature howled in pain as he was broken free and then dragged before the queen. "Do you know why you're here?" Queen Jadis asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia. One ruled by the true queen!" he bravely decreed. However, the queen ignored him.

"You're here because he turned you in for sweets," she said, pointed her wand at Edmund, who shamefully hung his head again, not wanting to see the look of hurt in Lucy's friends' eyes. "Take him upstairs and ready my sleigh," she ordered further. "Edmund misses his family." Just as she turned to walk away, she cast one final look at the boy.

"And I have a daughter to reunite with."

Soon afterward, Edmund was brought to the main courtyard by Ginnabrik. He looked at all the stone creatures, wishing he could free them all. But then a new one caught his eye. It was Mr. Tumnus, a final face of agony permanently etched onto his face. He just stared until the queen spoke.

"When you're ready Son of Adam."

The sleigh was driven out of the palace in full force. Instead of Edmund sitting next to the queen, he was now reduced to grovel at her feet. He wished more than anything that he could take back this horrible decision that he made. And he prayed that somehow, he could know for certain that Aslan would save him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Peter's P.O.V)

We stood on the rocky outcropping of a cliff looking out over the frozen horizon. "Aslan and Princess Diamond's camp is at The Stone Table," Beaver explained. "That's just beyond the frozen river."

"River?" I repeated, unsure of how to cross that without a boat.

"Oh, it's been frozen solid for nearly 20 years," Mrs. Beaver assured. "There's nothing to worry about, dear," I returned her smile, knowing she was right.

"But it's so far," Lucy said. I knew she'd been complaining about her feet hurting already.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver said again. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan chimed in, casting a rueful look at me like this was all my fault somehow. I watched her walk by me and looked out at the landscape, thinking about how I was still supposed to do this.

We managed to clamber down the rock face and onto the frozen river, where we found that it was in fact solid enough to hold all of us at once. The trek was rather slow and of course, Beaver telling us to hurry all the time didn't help, either.

"Come on, humans," he said. Again. "While we're still young here.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat," I said, picking up Lucy and finally getting a smile out of Susan.

"Hurry up!" Beaver shouted. Great Scot, he couldn't give us a break.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy agreed.

'No!" Mrs. Bever exclaimed. "It's her!" We all glanced behind us and sure enough, sleigh bells could be heard.

"RUN!" I shouted, putting Lucy down as we all ran across the frozen body of water. The sleigh never gave up the pursuit as we all dashed as fast as we could over the ice, legs pumping and lungs crying out for oxygen. Finally, we made it over and into a small patch of wood, where Beaver found a small underground cave and ushered us in, where we all crowded together and tried to hold our breath. The bells stopped We heard footsteps. Snow came down over the mouth of the cave as we watched a shadow stand and look around before moving away.

Then...silence.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy whispered.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"No," Beaver protested. "You're no good to Narnia dead." He scrambled up and out of the cave and a few more tense seconds passed with no sound. "COme here!" Beaver exclaimed, suddenly dropping over the mouth of the cave. "I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya!" Wondering who that could be, we all quickly exited the cave and came face to face with a bearded man, who laughed happily when he saw us. I had to admit, I was excited too. There was only one person this could be.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said, smiling wider than I'd ever seen her smile before.

"It certainly is, Lucy. Since you have arrived." Father Christmas, for that was who he was, replied.

"Look," Susan tried to say. "I've seen a lot since we got here, but this..."

"We thought you were the Witch," I interrupted, stepping forward.

"Yes, sorry about that," Father Christmas said. "But in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch." He gestured towards his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan said. At least she finally recognized that she was here and not still insisting that she was dreaming.

"Not for a long time," answered Father Christmas. "But the hope that you have all brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." We all smiled, even Susan. "Still," he continued. "I daresay you could so with these." He lifted out a sack and dropped it on the snow with a hearty chuckle.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed, stepping forward. The man lifted out a cordial filled with an amber liquid wrapped in a red leather casing and gave it to my little sister.

"The juice of the fireflower," he explained. "One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." he held out a dagger towards her, equally as fancy as the medicine.

"Thank you, sir," said Lucy graciously. "I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could. Battles are ugly affairs." Lucy stepped back as Father Christmas took out a mahogany bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Susan," he called and my other sister stepped forward. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked. The jaunty man chuckled again before holding out a horn in the shape of a fish. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and help will come wherever you are."

"Thanks," Susan whispered with a smile. She stepped back as my name was finally called. He pulled two objects from his bag.

"The time to use these may be near at hand." I grasped the metal shield and unsheathed the sword, marveling at the gleaming metal. It felt right in my hand.

"Thank you, sir," I said. However, he wasn't done with me yet. As my sisters showed the Beavers what they had received, Father Christmas pulled me aside.

"Peter, my boy," he said, producing a small black box from the folds of his cloak. "Give this to your fiancée, the princess. After all, what good is a formal and proper engagement without a ring?" I opened the box.

"Wow." That was all I could say. The band had intricate vine detailing that was outlined in aquamarine colored gems. At the top was a huge and magnificent princess cut (how fitting ;]) diamond. It was beautiful. Thanking him again, I placed the box in my pocket.

"These are tools," Father Christmas said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Not toys. Bear them well and wisely." I sheathed my new sword, appreciating the satisfying metallic sound that it made. "Now I must be off," he sighed. "Winter is almost over and things can pile up when you've been gone for nearly 20 years." He threw is sack back in the sleigh and turned to us one last time. "Long live Aslan and all hail the Queen!" he declared. "And Merry Christmas!" With that and a crack of his whip, he was gone. We all shouted our goodbyes, and I even promised that we'd see him next year, which I hoped that we did.

"Told you he was real," Lucy shot a cheeky smile at Susan

"He said winter was almost over," I said, grimly. "You know what that means." My sisters looked at me.

"No more ice."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Diamond's P.O.V)

Aslan had called me back to our tent again. After another day of battle training and planning, I wondered what for. "You called for me, Aslan?" I asked, opening the tent flap to see him standing there with an elegant looking middle-aged woman. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a tighr bun, brown skin and eyes, and just a few wrinkles, ones that held wisdom. She wore a light orange taffeta gown that wasn't too fancy. A simple yet fancy tiger lilly brooch decorated the front and the white lace collar on her dress looked like flower petals. It made my simole silver dress and half up hairstyle feel out of place.

"Ah, there you are, Diamond," Aslan greeted. "I'd like to introduce you to the Duchess Edelina." I dropped into a curtsy before her. "She is one of our noble allies from Brenn," Aslan continued. 'And she will help you learn to become a proper princess."

"Proper princess?" I repeated, standing back up. "Whatever do I need to learn how to do that for?" I asked.

"So you are seen in the eyes of the people as a suitable queen, my dear. And as a suitable wife when you meet your future husband." Duchess Edelina replied in a dignified and refined voice. I blushed at the mention of Peter.

"Exactly," Aslan agreed. "I trust that you will work hard, Diamond. As hard as you have been training this army."

"Yes, Aslan," I said. "I shall do what you have asked me to the best of my ability."

"Good," he smiled, walking out of the tent. "I know you'll make me proud, Diamond." Aslan walked out and I turned to the Duchess.

"When do we start, My Lady?" I asked.

"Right now." she replied with a smile.

"With what?"

"Something simple," she replied, holding a book out to me. "Place this on your head and walk." With puzzlement, I took off my crown, earning a fluttering of wings from the butterflies, and placed the volume on my head and began to walk around the tent. I managed only a few steps before it slipped and fell.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, that's alright, my dear." Duchess Edelina said with a smile. "Let's try again." So I placed the book back on my head. "There," she said. "Now straighten your shoulders and keep your chin up. Glide across the room with grace and authority. Be a queen that command's respect and conveys elegance." Nodding, I began to move, following her advice. I found it easier to move this time, and the book stayed on my head. "Good, Your Highness," praised the Duchess. I moved around the tent a few more times. Each time another book was added, and I soon made my way up to 5 of them. "Well, I believe you have mastered posture, dear." said Duchess Edelina again.

"So what's next?" I asked curiously.

"There are several more lessons to learn, Your Grace. Protocol, diction, language, etiquette, style, and dancing are just a few."

"Hmmm..." I hummed, tapping my chin. "May we begin with etiquette, Your Ladyship?" I asked.

"Of course, Your Highness," she replied. "We'll start that off with dinner manners."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And one, two, three. One, two three. One, two, three. Good, Princess." I continued the waltz I was learning with my "partner", a life-sized man I had conjured out of snow. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what Peter looked like. That thought didn't last long as I stepped on the man's foot when he tried to spin me into a dip, crushing the fine powder and taking half of his leg along with it. He couldn't speak or feel anything, though.

"Sorry," I apologized to Duchess Edelina, while fixing the man's leg in a swirl of magic. "I just can't seem to get the final few steps."

"Quite alright, my dear," the Duchess replied with a sigh. It was not an impatient one, but one of a more tired nature. I myself was getting tired, too. We had been at this for hours, and it showed as I failed to contain a yawn. Looking at Edelina, she smiled. "I think that's enough for today, Your Highness. It appears that we both need rest."

"Yes, quite so." I agreed, swirling my fingertips around again to make the man of snow disappear. "Shall we continue tomorrow?" I asked, for I was actually having fun.

"Of course. Whenever you wish. You have done very well today, Princess."

"Thank you, My Lady." I curtsied to her.

"I bid thee goodnight, Your Grace." Duchess Edelina curtsied back to me and made her way out of the tent. Through the flap I could see that it was dark. Aslan still wasn't back from helping the army further prepare for the battle ahead. Maybe he was taking a long time on purpose. I decided to wait for him. I sat on a pile of pillows on the ground and waited. However, my body had other ideas. I felt sleep take me as my body fell to the side into a warm, comforting blackness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Back to Third Person P.O.V)

Aslan entered the tent and shook out his mane. He had been busy all day with the army and was looking forward to a good rest. He yawned and walked over to his sleeping spot under Diamond's hammock only to be startled when he discovered the princess already there, sleeping like a log. Aslan knew that she must have waited for him and fell asleep. He smiled and chuckled lightly to himself. Grabbing a blanket in between his teeth he gently covered the girl with it. Finally, he lay down in front of her, positioning his paw so that she could use it as a pillow.

"Goodnight, my precious child," Aslan said. And with that, he fell asleep, too, happy that for now, everything was safe.

 **So there it is guys! I know this took a while, but you know how busy life can get. I hope you enjoyed this and if you did, please don't be afraid to fave, follow, and of course review. They just make my day. So long for now!**

 **XOXO- Blue**


	14. At First Sight

**Hey, everybody! It's the most wonderful time of the year again, and so I present to you the chapter you all have been waiting for! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

(Peter's P.O.V)

The ice was melting.

A great crack shook the frozen river. We all glanced down and saw that the ice that had once made the river solid as a stone was now melting all too rapidly. "We need to cross now," I ordered.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked, questioning our friends.

"I'm not that fast, dear," Mr. Beaver replied with a shake of his head. Wanting to waste no further time, I rushed quickly to grab Lucy's arm. However, Susan was keen on getting one of her "points" in.

"Will you just think for a minute?" she said in a rather scolding tone.

"We don't have a minute," I fired back.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she defended.

"No," I said coldly, finally having enough. "You're trying to be smart. As usual." Suddenly, a sharp howling caught all of our ears. It was the wolves. They were on to us. It was difficult trying to move across the narrow ledges that went down to the base of the still frozen waterfall. Beaver stepped on it to test if it was still solid as more ice rapidly drifted away. Taking a few cautious steps and smacking the surface with his tail. When he was halfway across, I decided that it would have to do and carefully stepped on with Lucy tightly grasping my hand and arm. We all tried to move as quickly as we could.

"If Mum knew what we were doing...," Susan said.

"Mum's not here!" I shot sternly at her. Then, I spotted the wolves, or they spotted us, rather. We tried to move faster, but it wasn't fast enough as two dropped down in front of us. Two more were at us from behind and one even pinned Beaver to the ground, much to a cry of dismay from his wife. Thinking quickly, I unsheathed my new sword and pointed it at the head wolf. Although it was rather awkward as I had never held a sword before up until that point.

"Put that down," he snarled. "Someone could get hurt." There was a gleam in his eyes that said he was going to pounce if I didn't do something. "Leave now while you can," he continued. "And your brother will leave with you."

'Peter, stop!" Susan cried, trying to grab my sword away from me. "Maybe we should listen to him!" Had she gone mad? I know she wanted Ed back as much as I did, but surely she could see that these wolves were the enemy, right?

"Kill him!" Beaver yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

"This isn't your war," said the wolf again. "All Queen Jadis wants is for you to take your family and go." I didn't back down. Susan then yelled again.

"Just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword and a talking fox tells you that you're supposed to marry a princess who is probably a stuck-up spoiled brat that cares for no one but herself and is going to be a queen that will leave this place in more ruin than it actually is, it doesn't make you a hero, Peter! Just drop it!"

"No, Peter!" Beaver exclaimed. "Narnia needs you!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" asked the wolf, inching closer with every word. "I won't wait forever and neither will the river." Lucy, who was quiet until that moment then said,

"Peter, Beaver's right! Narnia needs you. Us. Aslan needs you. Princess Diamond needs you." Then, as water started to burst from the falls, I made my choice.

"Hold on to me!" I commanded. My sisters followed and I plunged my sword deep into the ice. The water came tumbling down around us in an unforgiving rapid and taking us under in one wave. The waster was surprisingly warm for having been solid ice not long ago, and we broke the surface unharmed. Soaking wet and gasping for breath, but unharmed nonetheless. The Beavers sprang up beside us and helped guide our floating berg to the shore, where we quickly scrambled up. Suddenly I gave a gasp of fright, as did Susan. Lucy was gone. And I was holding her coat in my hand.

"What have you done?!" Susan shrieked in fear. She started calling out for her so loud, I was afraid she might go horse (although that wouldn't be such a bad thing). I scanned the water with wide eyes, but they were moving too fast to see anything.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a familiar and timid voice called. I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief to see my soaking wet little sister clambering up the bank towards us.

"Don't you worry, dear," Beaver said. "Your brothers got you well looked after." I turned to him and smiled my thanks.

"And I don't think that you'll be needing these coats anymore," said Mrs. Beaver, turning to the forest. Pink blossoms now decorated the trees and the ice and snow was melting faster and faster away. It was also very warm suddenly, too. This feeling came over me, then. It was a feeling of calm and contentment, but also one of bravery and pride. I felt if we could survive that, we could survive anything.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Third Person P.O.V)

The Queen looked down at the river in shock and anger. Her spell was weakening much too fast, and there was nothing she could do at the moment that would stop it. "It's so warm out!" Ginnabrik sighed, beginning to take off his coat. But the Queen silenced him with one hard look. Then, he walked away awkwardly, saying something about checking the sleigh. Edmund smiled.

"Your Majesty," growled a voice. Edmund and the Queen turned around to see the wolves. A fox was held in one of their mouth's. "We found the traitor," said Maugrim again. "He was rallying your enemies in the Shuddering Woods."

"Ah, yes," replied the Queen, walking towards the fox, who had been thrown on the ground rather harshly. Edmund cringed when he heard the thump. No animal, whether it be a dumb beast or a Talking Beast, should be treated like that. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night." continued the Queen. "Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," said the fox as he hung his head in shame.

"Don't waste my time with flatteries," snapped the Queen back.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." He cast his glance to Edmund and bowed to him. The Queen looked on in a rage, as did the wolves. Edmund was confused though. What did the fox mean? The Queen, having quite enough of this, pointed the tip of her wand towards the fox.

"Where are the humans headed?" she demanded. "Where is Aslan? And my daughter?" The fox said nothing. Then Edmund jumped in just as the Queen raised her wand higher.

"No, stop!" he pleaded. "The Beavers said something about The Stone Table and that Aslan had an army there. That's where Diamond is, too."

"An army?" repeated the Queen. One look at the fox, who shook his head at Edmund, confirmed his words for her. "Thank you, Edmund," said she. But Edmund didn't feel thanked. He felt...used. It was not a feeling he wanted to continue to have. Then she smiled, but it was not a kind one in the least. "I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty. Before he died!" She then plunged her wand into the fox's heart all too swiftly, turning him to rock.

"No!" Edmund cried. That proved to be a mistake as the Queen suddenly turned her anger on him and backhanded him across the face. Edmund felt a sting his lip where her ring had scratched and he tasted the sharp metallic of blood.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund," said the Queen very sternly. "Mine or theirs." She pointed toward the fox. Then she turned to face her wolves and left Edmund with scared, shaking breath. "Go on and gather the faithful," she ordered. "If it's a war Aslan wants to give me my daughter back..." she froze a passing butterfly.

"Then it's a war he shall get."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Back to Peter's P.O.V and THIS is what you have all been waiting for!)

Still following that same feeling I had gotten from the river, I held my head up higher as we entered the valley. The camp was marvelous and huge. Red and gold tents were strewn everywhere and it was not only packed with soldiers from what I could hear, but it held an aura of safety and happiness. A trumpet blast sounded from somewhere on high and I instantly felt nervous then. What if this Aslan decided that we weren't worthy after all? What if he sent us home? I didn't want to leave, so I tried to make myself look as best as possible. We had dried out from the river so at least that wasn't an issue.

As we walked farther into the camp I saw being upon beings that I thought only existed in fairy tales. There were centaurs and giants and minotaurs and dwarfs, fauns, elves, and other animals all strewn about. I smiled in wonder. It was absolutely amazing. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan said through the smile she was trying to maintain.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy playfully countered from beside her. Susan then rolled her eyes and kept walking in silence. We finally made it to the edge of the camp, where the biggest tent rested alone and isolated to a certain point at the base of a cliff. We stopped. And all was quiet. A centaur stood at attention in front of it. I drew my sword and spoke in a loud and clear voice (I hoped).

"We have come to see Aslan!" A gasp and murmur floated around the camp.

"And?" Lucy said, peering over Susan's side to look at me.

"Do I really have to?" I asked, looking at her and then the Beavers.

"Yes," said Susan through her teeth again. "You have to." I sighed, knowing that there was no turning back. But I decided that if it wasn't worth doing properly, it wasn't worth doing at all. Bringing my sword so it hung out at a low diagonal, I dropped to one knee and placed a hand over my heart.

"And I have come to ask for the hand of Princess Diamond in marriage."

Yet another gasp went up, but this was one of excitement. I looked at the centaur, who said nothing and simply turned his head toward the tent. Suddenly, my palms were sweaty, my stomach did flips, and my heart was racing. The whole camp then fell silent once more as everyone there either dropped on both knees or bowed, and the females with two legs curtsied. It was dead silent once more.

This was it.

The flap of the tent came open.

A huge, magnificent lion walked out. That had to have been Aslan. I felt a sense of love and peace and...some sort of forgiveness washed over me.

But then...I noticed her.

The girl walked beside him on his right, her left hand never leaving his mane. I had to blink my eyes to make sure that she was real. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, in my world or in this. Her long pale blond hair flowed in waterfall curls to the small of her back, and her slightly tanned skin shone in the sun along with it. She was dressed in a completely exquisite ice blue silk gown. The long, light sleeves met at her hands in a V with a loop around her fingers and the entire dress held a sort of frost pattern in a lighter shade of blue. An equally exquisite light blue cape connected to her dress under her shoulders and went to brush her ankles. It was decorated with more silver frost patterns. A sword which looked identical to mine hung at her belt. A stunning ring was on her right hand with a huge aquamarine blue diamond and a crown made of golden butterflies like the one at the lampost adorned her head. Her face was sprinkled with freckles and her warm, kind, and shining eyes were a hazel green with flecks of gold and blue. She was gorgeous. But all of the words I could use to describe her could not do her justice. She absolutely took my breath away. Now I was partially convinced that this was a dream. But if it was, I didn't want to wake up. Judging by the way she stared at me, I couldn't tell if she felt the same way about me as I did her or not. I was hoping that it was the former.

The lion smiled at us, too and the pair then came to stop directly in front of all of us. We all simultaneously dropped to our knees, myself going on two. "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam." spoke the lion in a rich, deep, and fatherly voice. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have our thanks. But where is the fourth?" He looked around for Edmund. I didn't want to question how he knew our names.

"That's why we're here, Sir," I said, standing and sheathing my sword. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," said Susan with a hint of shyness.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," I confessed.

"Captured?" the Princess suddenly gasped. I felt my knees nearly give way under me. Her voice was perfect and her British accent was smoother than silk. "How could this happen?" She looked startled as she glanced at Aslan.

"He...betrayed them, Your Majesties," Beaver said for us. Another gasp. This time one of horror and shock.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" said the centaur finally.

"Peace, warriors." said the Princess calmly as she held up her right hand in the centaurs direction. "I'm sure that there's an explanation." She locked eyes with me and I had to look at the ground, for fear that I might melt.

"It's my fault, really," I confessed and saw that the Princess dropped her hand. "I was too hard on him," Now I really hoped that she didn't think less of me. So much for a first impression.

"We all were," Susan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Both Aslan and the Princess nodded, hopefully in approval that we told the truth.

"Still..." Lucy piped up. "He's our brother."

"I know, child," said Aslan in a comforting, understanding way. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Both Aslan and the Princess locked eyes with me again. I looked at the lion and nodded, and then I looked at this Princess, my fianceè and future wife. She held a kind, yet small smile on her face and nodded again to me. It took all my courage to not just walk up there and kiss her right then, and oh, how I wanted to.

But...good things come to those who wait.

And I was sure that she was what the Professor was talking about.

She was my gift, she overshadowed everything. She was my soul.

And in that moment, she also became my heart.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **So there you have it, people! Please review because this took forever! I'd love to get at least one as a Christmas present! Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	15. We Meet At Last

**Hey, everybody! Happy New Year! I'm back with a new chapter and I hoped that you enjoy it! This one is the longest one yet and it has almost everything in it! I hope you enjoy!**

(Diamond's P.O.V)

To say that I was in love at first sight was a huge understatement. The second I stepped out of that tent with Aslan and my eyes fell on my betrothed I was head over heels immediately. The way the sun fell upon his golden hair and the way his blue eyes bore into mine set my heart on fire. I also grew respect and admiration for him when he took the blame for his brother being captured. I nearly couldn't believe that this was the man that I was supposed to marry. It was only when Aslan called Duchess Edelina over to escort the girls, Susan and Lucy, to the tent that they would be staying in that I came out of my trance. the sisters' was smaller than mine and Aslan's, but it was close in proximity. I felt Aslan look at me and when I looked back, his eyes shifted to Peter. I straightened my posture and stepped closer to him. But he was the one who spoke first. "My L-lady," he began. I thought it was cute how he stuttered. "I-it's truly an h-honor to finally m-meet you." Then he took my right his left hand and kissed it. Just like a Prince. I wondered how he knew what hand to use. Perhaps he had a Queen where he was from.

"The pleasure is all mine, Peter," I responded and I could see his knees shake a little as I spoke. I hoped that was a good thing. "It is wonderful to meet you as well." He stood up and looked into my eyes once more. Neither of us dared to break away. The sparks were flying everywhere. It was only when Orieus came to escort Peter to his tent that we finally broke away from each other. Barely.

"Shall I see you again soon, Princess Diamond?" he asked with a voice full of hope.

"Of course, Peter," I smiled back at him, seeing his knees shake again. Now I was convinced that it was my voice making them do that. "No time would be short enough." I noticed how his smile grew even wider.

"Till then," he said, kissing my hand again, a blush forming on his face. I smiled and blushed slightly as well. We brushed our fingers together until our arms could stretch no further. I held my hand in front of me and looked at it with a dreamy sigh escaping my lips.

"I have a feeling that that encounter went well, Diamond," said Aslan walking to stand beside me.

"Yes," I said back, staring at Peter. "I think I'm in love." Aslan chuckled from beside me.

"Love is a very powerful emotion, dear one," Aslan advised. "Do not ever be afraid to embrace it and let others know how much you love them." I nodded.

"I don't think I'll have a problem with that," I smiled. Then, I saw Lucy and Susan emerge from their tent. They were dressed plainly, but elegantly.

"Go to them, my child," said Aslan. "Spend time with them and get to know them better." I nodded again, and Aslan went off in the direction Peter went. I saw the younger girl (I was still unsure who was who) tug on the sleeve on the older and point in the direction of the river. Then I saw Peter emerge from his tent in a very handsome brown tunic and blue shirt. His sword hung at his belt, like mine. Before I decided to go with the sisters, I silently followed Peter and Aslan up the other side of the bluff, careful to not catch my cape on anything. Peter walked ahead of Aslan a bit and turned before looking out over the valley. I stayed below, but high enough to see Cair Paravel in the distance. I caught their conversation.

"That is Cair Paravel," Aslan explained. I knew that this would be the same conversation he had with me when we first arrived here. "The castle of the five thrones. One of which you will sit, Peter. As High King." I blushed. Peter would be my King. When the boy didn't respond, Aslan spoke again. "Do you doubt the prophecy?" I knew what was going through my fianceé's mind.

"No," he said. "That's just it." My words exactly. "Aslan, I'm not who you think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," Aslan replied. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." They shared a laugh and I bit back a giggle. "Peter," Aslan continued, his tone turning serious. "There is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine." Aslan had taught me about the Deep Magic when I was very young, although he always said that he hasn't told me everything.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter exclaimed.

"You've brought them safely this far," Aslan pointed out.

"Not all of them." sighed Peter.

"Peter," said Aslan. " I will do whatever I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. You also have a new person to protect."

"Diamond," Peter replied. I loved the way he said my name.

'Yes," agreed Aslan.

"I'll protect her," he said.

"Good," Aslan praised. "I too want my daughter safe." I nearly teared up. I had heard Aslan refer to me by many names, but that was the first time I had ever heard him refer to me as his daughter. I smiled but then decided to go back down before I started shedding tears. Climbing back down the bluff and reaching the tent, I saw Susan and Lucy heading further into the woods.

"Susan! Lucy!" I called, making the sisters turn to me.

"Princess Diamond!" the younger one smiled at me before dropping into a small curtsy. The older one followed.

"Hello, Your Highness," she said.

"Oh, if you please," I said, telling them to rise with my hand. "There's no need for formalities. Just call me Diamond." They both rose and smiled. "I was wondering if I may accompany you. I thought it would be good if I got to know my future sisters-in-law better."

"Oh, can she come with us, Susan? Pleeeease?" pleaded the younger one, who I knew for certain now was Lucy. Her sister looked at her, then me, and back again.

"Of course. We are going to be family soon, after all." she smiled. Lucy grinned and bounced over to me before taking my hand. She led me over to Susan. Both of the sisters were very beautiful. Lucy radiated light and a sunrise kind of beauty. Susan held a quiet, elegant charm that was equal parts delicate and strong. I noticed that I was taller than her by a good few inches. Aslan told me that mother was from a now-destroyed world called Charn. The citizens who used to live there were part giant, so that explained my height for a female. I was a few inches shorter than Peter though. Susan took my other hand and together we walked down to the river.

Lucy asked me several questions about my life with Aslan and what it was like being a Princess. I giggled and answered them all honestly. I told them of how my father brought me to Aslan just a few days after I was born. I told them how I was raised and what Aslan had taught me along the way. I left out the part about the White Witch being my mother. I wanted to wait until all of the siblings were present. I told Lucy what I had learned both from my people and Duchess Edelina. Then I told them about the meaning of the prophecy and that they were to be Queens. They both seemed excited although I noticed Susan looked a little doubtful and worried. Then Susan asked me what I thought of Peter. I tried to form a coherent sentence, but no matter how hard I tried, all I could do was blush and stammer and smile. The two sisters smiled and teased me a little. I was already beginning to like them. Then we reached the river. "Oh, it's wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed rushing toward the river. She took off her shoes and waded in up to her toes. "It feels wonderful, too!" she laughed. Susan went to join her on the bank. I did too.

I wound flowers through the sister's hair, and Susan did the same to mine. After she was through, I looked for a good spot to put my crown. Finding a nice smooth rock next to a nearby tree. I started to walk back to the bank when I heard their conversation. "Look at us, Lucy," Susan said. "We haven't dressed like this since before the war." So there was a war going on where they were from, too.

"We should bring some of them back!" Lucy said. "A whole trunk full!" That startled me. Were they really going home? Abandon Narnia in a time of great need, especially when the prophecy was about to come true?

"If we ever get back," Susan said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I'm like that." she apologized. I felt that this was a good time to interject.

"Just like sisters," I said walking up to them. "Always chattering away."

"I was just reminding Lucy of all the fun we used to have in the summer," Susan said. "Remember, Lu?" I decided to play along, asking them what they did. Lucy said that they used to holiday near the ocean and play in the waves with their brothers. My mind flashed to an image of Peter shirtless before I erased it and blushed for about the tenth time that day.

"But that was before you got boring," she said to Susan. I laughed.

"Oh really?" she smirked, slowly backing up to the bank. Then quick as a flash, she splashed her little sister, throwing splotches over her blue dress, a shade that was just darker than my own. Then Lucy turned and splashed her, earning a shrill laugh. Susan returned the favor again, but instead of it hitting Lucy, it hit me instead. I tensed my face up and closed my eyes. There was silence. "Oh, Diamond, I'm sorry. I-" I didn't give her time to finish as I splashed her back. We all laughed and then ensued in a small battle there in the shallows. We were having so much fun that I was completely startled when I heard a familiar sound behind me. Susan and Lucy stopped splashing and gasped. I looked over my shoulder and saw that a small section of the bank was covered in ice. I had a surge of slight fear. I had lost control of powers for a moment. I looked at the sisters and they were staring at me in shock. "Where did that just come from?" Susan asked.

"I...I-I," I couldn't speak.

"You're magic!?" Lucy whispered. I smiled.

"Yes, Lucy, I am," I said. "When I was born, Aslan gave me power and control over ice and snow."

"Then why couldn't you take away the winter yourself?" Susan asked. "If you have wintry powers, it's the most logical thing to do." I noticed how Lucy rolled her eyes at the word 'logic'.

"It doesn't work that way," I explained. "The winter would exist until you and your brothers came to Narnia. There was nothing I could've done." They both nodded in understanding.

"We should be heading back," Susan said as she walked up the bank. Lucy and I followed. Susan took a sheet that was drying off a branch; only to reveal the snarling form of a wolf.

My mother's wolves.

They had found us.

The sisters screamed while I readied myself to fight. I summoned my powers but held them back until they were needed. "Please don't try to run." snarled the head wolf. There was another with him. "We're tired and would prefer to kill you quickly." The barked and growled at us. Susan looked over and something caught her eye. Then she threw the towel in his face while I put a frost over it to make it stiff. Then I froze the second wolf's paws to the ground while Lucy scrambled up a tree and Susan ran to where her bow and quiver lay. She picked up a horn and blew into it, sending one clear blast ringing throughout the valley. Susan climbed into the tree too and beckoned me to follow. I did and sat in the branches among them. The wolves quickly broke free of their traps and tried to leap up to grab our heels and yank us out of the tree. Suddenly we heard splashing sounds running across the small river.

"GET BACK!" shouted a voice. We looked up and there was Peter, charging to us with sword at the ready. He stopped at the foot of the tree with his weapon pointed at the creatures.

"Come on!" challenged the head wolf as both he and his companion circled him. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you!" They were wronger than wrong on that one.

"Watch out, Peter!" Susan shouted. The wolves continued circling him. Then a mighty roar was heard. Aslan came out of nowhere and pinned the second wolf down. Some members of the army, including Oreius, came after him.

"Lay your weapons," Aslan commanded. "This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a King," continued the wolf. Peter's eyes held such determination. I blushed again. "But now you're going to die...LIKE A DOG!" The wolf pounced right on top of Peter and a groan came from him. We all screamed and the sisters jumped out of the tree and to their brother's side. They pushed the now dead wolf out of the way and helped Peter up. He was breathing heavily but embraced them tightly. They let him go to help him stand up. He looked at me and it was then I realized that I was still in the tree. I sighed in relief, dropped down to the ground, and ran to Peter. Aslan let the other wolf go and he ran off.

"After him," he commanded Orieus. "He'll lead you to Edmund." So that was their other brother's name. The small gathering of soldiers ran in the direction of the wolf.

"Oh, Peter, darling!" I exclaimed as we gathered each other in our arms. He squeezed me tightly and spun me around. Forget royal protocol. Forget the fact that we barely knew each other.

"I was so worried about you and my sisters," he said.

"As was I," I replied. We held each other for a little while longer.

"Peter," Aslan said. "Clean your sword." Peter let go of me and wiped his blade on the grass. Aslan walked over to him as he kneeled before him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Rise," Aslan said after blessing him. "As Sir Peter Wolfsbane. Knight of Narnia." He sheathed his sword and took my hand, smiling at me. His sisters looked on in astonishment. I blushed even further. Not at the fact that he grabbed my hand, but at the new name Aslan gave him. It meant something greater than just the majestic sound of it.

Aslan did that on purpose.

Wolfsbane.

That was _my_ last name. The name of my father.

 _Peter and I had the same last name._

"The danger has passed," Aslan said. "You may now return to camp if you wish." Then he walked away back to camp. Susan and Lucy looked at him, then Peter and I and followed Aslan back across the river.

"Would you care to accompany me on a walk, Sir Peter?" I giggled, slipping my arm through his.

"I would love to, Princess Diamond," he smiled back.

After I picked up my crown and put it back on, we took to the path. The walk was quiet and peaceful; in the forest anyway. The only sound was the occasional bird chirp. I learned that we had almost everything in common. Peter told me the story of how he and his siblings entered Narnia. It seemed very fitting that little Lucy discovered it first. He told me of their world, a place called England, and what it was like. It seemed very interesting and rich in history. I told him about my past, too. I still left out the part about my mother. But I did show him my powers and what I could do. He was just as speechless as his sisters.

"I like it," he said. "I think they're beautiful." I smiled. No one had ever called them beautiful.

"Thank you," I said. "I must say that hearing someone say that is a first."

"Are most scared of your powers?" he asked.

"I have yet to meet someone who is," I replied as we sat down on a huge tree that had fallen over. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear out of nervousness. He was just so handsome. "Soooo...," I started slowly. "W-what do you think of Narnia?" Now I was stuttering.

"There are no words I can use to describe it. It's amazing and absolutely beautiful." I nodded and looked off into the forest. I agreed with him of course. I was about to say something, but then he took my hand in both of his. "And there are no words I can use to describe you," I widened my eyes. "You are just like Narnia. Amazing. You're kind, smart, powerful, and most of all; you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." He touched my face.

"I feel the same way about you, Peter," I sighed. "You stole my heart the moment that I saw you."

"I know we just met, but I have to say it," he continued. "Princess Diamond of Narnia, _**I love you**_." I smiled so wide I thought my lips would split. Then, I placed my hands on his neck to yank him down to my level and kissed him. It wasn't necessarily the most graceful kiss in the world, but I didn't care one bit. His lips fit perfectly against mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I finally broke away from him after a few more blissful moments.

"Sir Peter Wolfsbane of Narnia," I whispered. " _ **I love you, too.**_ " He wasted no time after that. He pulled me in by my hips and kissed me again, this time placing his tongue in my mouth. It was surprising, but I reciprocated nonetheless. Our lips molded in a perfect rhythm and my skin was warm with ecstasy, a very different feeling, but I loved it. The kiss became more loving and amazing until Peter broke it.

"Diamond, Diamond," he breathed heavily. He took my hand and got off the log slightly. I started to mentally question what he was doing.

But then...

 _He got down on one knee._

"Please," he continued. "Don't be with me because you have to; be with me because you want to." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it in front of me to reveal the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen. The band had a swirl pattern that was accented with bright light blue diamonds like my royal ring all the way around. At the top was a princess cut pure white diamond. I was almost blinded by it because it was so bright, but then I took a closer look at it and saw that there were dozens more white diamonds that surrounded it. And then I saw that were metal accents on top of the ring that branched out. The entire design of the ring looked exactly like a six-pointed snowflake.

"Oh, Peter," I gasped, bringing my free hand to my mouth.

"Will you grant me this honor?" he said. "Princess Diamond of Narnia, **_will you marry me_**?" I felt tears prick my eyes as I nodded. I knew this was going to happen, but I never dreamed that it'd be like this.

"Yes!" I whispered through the tears. Peter slipped the ring on my finger; a perfect fit. He took my hands in his and pulled me up with him where our lips met in another perfect kiss full of love and happiness.

"I'm so happy," Peter said when we finally pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you so much." I beamed.

"I love you, too, Peter," I whispered before pulling back and taking his hand. "Come," I said. "Let's go make the announcement."

"I'd love to," he said, pecking my lips. Hand in hand, we walked back to the camp, both happy and both in love.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We made it back to camp, still holding hands. We didn't see Aslan immediately as I thought we were going to, but after looking around for a minute I spotted him over on a large rock with a boy.

Edmund. They found him. I squeezed Peter's hand and pointed. He looked over and breathed a sigh of relief. Susan and Lucy then came out of their tent and they quickly spotted us holding hands. They ran up to us after sharing a smile.

"Did you-?" Lucy began to ask Peter.

"I did," Peter smiling.

"Let's see it!" Susan said. "Let's see the ring!" I held my hand out to them and they both gasped.

"Diamond, it's beautiful," Lucy said in awe.

"Thank you," I smiled. "But I think that there's something you'd want to see more." I gestured with my arm towards Aslan and the small girl lit up in delight.

"Edmund!" she gasped. She tried to run to him but was stopped by her brother. Edmund and Aslan both looked over at us and the boy hung his head in shame. Aslan nodded at him and he slowly clambered his way down the rock. I laced my arm with Peter's as he and Aslan got closer. When they reached us, he bowed low, facing me, but he didn't look any of us in the eye.

"What's done is done," spoke Aslan solemnly. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what has passed." And then he turned away.

"Hello," the boy spoke in a voice full of regret. Then Lucy ran to him and threw her arms around his torso. He embraced her back tightly before Susan hugged him, too. Peter's face was stony, but his eyes held a smile. Then, Edmund looked down at his feet and shuffled towards me. He bowed again. "Forgive me, Princess Diamond," he said.

"You already have been," I smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Edmund."

"Are you alright?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired," he murmured whilst turning towards his sister.

"Get some sleep," Peter finally said. His little brother nodded and walked by us with his head down. "Edmund?" Peter called. "Try not to wander off." he smiled. His brother went into Peter's tent to rest.

After Edmund woke up, a small meal was prepared for us. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund were eating, Peter was leaning against a rock thinking, and I sat amongst a group of Narnian females whom I showed my ring to. Yet, I caught their conversation. "I hope Narnia doesn't run out of toast, Ed," Lucy giggled at her brother who was eating fast and dare I say loudly. I laughed a little.

"Make sure to pack some for the journey back," Peter said from the rock. Wait, what? Were they all...leaving?

"We're going home?" Susan said in disbelief and with a little bit of sadness. I sensed that she was beginning to like it here.

"You are," Peter said and my heart lifted and sunk a little bit at the same time. "I promised Mum that I'd keep you three safe." He left the rock and joined his siblings. "But that doesn't mean that I can't stay behind and help," he shrugged. Then he whispered, but I could still hear it, "And besides, I'm kind of in a situation that I can't get out of."

"I heard that!" I shouted.

"Sorry, love!" he replied. I shook my head with a smile and his siblings giggled.

"Excuse me," I said to the women and walked over to join them.

"They need us, Peter," Lucy was saying as I sat down. Peter wrapped his arm around my waist. "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter pressed on. "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" He had told me everything.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund said, balling his hand into a fist. "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!" That sounded incredibly mature coming from a boy of his age. I took a deep breath. Now was the time.

'There's something I've been meaning to tell you four. Unless you already know, Edmund." He nodded. He did know.

"What is it, Diamond?" Susan asked.

"It's about the White Witch," I started hesitantly. Their eyes urged me to go on. "About why she's starting this whole battle in the first place. About why she wants me so badly."

"Why?" Lucy asked. "Your power?" I shook my head.

"No," I said. "It...it...it's because I'm her daughter," The siblings' eyes, except for Edmund's widened. "My father escaped with me right after I was born and delivered me to Aslan. Right before my mother killed him. Now, we have to stop her from killing anybody else. And I can tell it won't be long before we all meet her." Peter's hold tightened on me. I looked over my shoulder to see the growing mass of gray clouds. She was coming

"Well that's it then," Susan said, standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going, Susan?" asked Peter. She walked over to her tent and picked up her bow and quiver.

"To get in some practice," she smirked before walking away. Lucy then leaped up and grabbed a dagger before following her older sister. I cocked my head. Should a small child like Lucy have a weapon like that? Then, I got an idea. I walked into my tent and grabbed my sword.

"Peter! Edmund!" I called causing the boys to look up. "I think I just found two new soldiers to train." The brothers looked at me and grinned. They were in.

I saddled up Crystal and gave Peter and Edmund their own horse. They knew how to ride already, so that was a plus. I gave Ed a brow talking horse named Phillip, to which he was quite surprised that I could talk, and I gave Peter a grand white stallion named Cloud. We rode to the training fields in just enough time to see Lucy throw a perfect bullseye in a target with her dagger. Ok, she could handle herself with it. Peter, Edmund, and I took to a gallop across the field passed them. I had told them on the way how to fight on horseback. I slowed Crystal to a halt while the boys began to fight. "Come on, Ed! Swordpoint up!" said Peter. "Like Diamond showed us."

"En guard!" Ed said, defending a blow from his brother.

"Good," I said. Peter then slung his sword over his brother's, causing it to go somewhat limp in Ed's grasp.

"You're getting good, Peter," I said.

"That's not all he can get good at," Ed snickered. Peter's face turned as red as a tomato. Then Ed took his sword and knocked Peter's clean from his grasp and up in the air, where I then caught it.

"Ha!" Ed shouted in triumph. "I win!" Peter didn't look at me, obviously embarrassed that he lost to his little brother in front of me.

"Distraction can be a powerful ally," I said, throwing Peter's sword back to him, where he caught it. "But it can also be a dangerous enemy. Learn to use it to your advantage as well as learning how to ignore it." The boys both nodded. Suddenly, a cry came from the other end of the field.

"Pevensies!" it said. It was Mr. Beaver. He looked worried. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's here!" he exclaimed. I looked up, and the clouds were all gray. Peter and Ed looked worried, as did Susan and Lucy. "And she's requesting to finally meet you, Your Majesty," he added, bowing to me. I looked over at my friends.

"Tell him we're on our way." The animal nodded and scurried away. "I always knew this day would come. But I didn't know it'd be today."

"We'll be right there with you, darling," Peter said. I nodded in thanks before turning Crystal around. The boys helped the girls onto their horses and galloped after me.

There was no way that this could end well.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"All hail the Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

I stood on the right side of Aslan in the most authoritative stance I could get myself into. I held my chin up and turned my eyes cold. One hand rested in Aslan's mane and the other I unconsciously put on the handle of my sword. Aslan looked at me and shook his head. "We want this to be as peaceful as peaceful as possible, Diamond," he said. I nodded and dropped my hand. Finally, I saw my mother for the first time. She looked exactly as she did in my dream, except her hair was piled high in a bun and she was wearing a sleeveless white gown. It dawned on me how much I actually looked like her, although Aslan always insisted that I was the mirror image of my father. She was riding in an iron chair carried by four cyclopses. Aslan straightened up and so did I. She looked at Edmund for a few seconds before turning her eyes on me. The cyclopses set the chair down and my mother stood, her eyes never leaving mine as she approached us. When she finally stopped, she smiled.

"Diamond, dear," she said in the same way that she said it in my dream. I didn't run to embrace her this time, though.

"Hello, Mother," I said unemotionally. "We meet at last."

"You look so much like me," she said. "I've come to take you home. There's no need for this war. Come with me, and we can leave this conflict in peace."

"I am home, Mother," I said defiantly. "This is where I belong. With my friends and my people." I tightened my grip on Aslan's mane and looked at him as he did at me. "And with my father." Then she looked at him.

"You have traitors in your midst, Aslan," she said.

"His offense was not against you," he replied nodding his head in Ed's direction. "And, she," he looked at me, "was merely an infant. She had no control over her situation."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" asked my mother.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan snarled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." Edmund looked at me worriedly. "His blood is my property and her blood is my own." Then a metal sound reached the air.

"Try and take them, then!" Peter said bravely. Others unsheathed their swords with him. I made a mental note to give them a hug for that later. He looked so handsome when he put on a brave face, too. Mother's eyes flashed to me and saw the ring on my finger shining through Aslan's mane.

"Do you really mere force will deny me my rights to my daughter and prisoner?" my mother said back coldly. "Son-in-law," Peter looked down. That cut. "Aslan knows that I unless I have blood as the law demands," her voice then rose, "all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" She pointed at Edmund as a collective gasp went up. "That boy will die on the Stone Table! As is tradition." Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked really terrified now. They didn't want to lose their brother and I didn't want to lose my future brother-in-law. Ed himself was pale as a ghost like he might faint. "You dare not refuse me," Mother finished.

"Enough," said Aslan calmly. "I shall talk with you alone." My mother hesitated before walking further. Aslan turned back towards the tent and I started to follow, but he stopped me. "No, dear one," he said. "I'm afraid this matter between your mother and me is one that you cannot take part in." I wanted to protest, but I knew better, so instead, I nodded and stepped back. My mother followed Aslan almost all the way into the tent before pausing and letting her eyes linger on me. I breathed a heavy breath out of my nose and shook my head before walking away to join Peter and his siblings. He greeted me with a kiss.

"That was very brave, my love," he said.

"Thank you, Peter," I replied, pulling him into a short hug. "I think I need to sit down."

"I second that," Edmund agreed, flopping into the grass beside me. The others sat down with us. Peter held my hand as put my head on his shoulder.

I felt like we had waited for hours, although in reality, I'm sure that it was only a half hour at most. We all stood up when we heard the tent flap rustle and saw my mother step out. She cast another long look at Edmund and me. She was soon followed out of the tent by Aslan, who looked strong as ever, but also sad. I ran to him, cape dragging, and resumed my place beside him. "Shall I announce it, Aslan?" I asked. He nodded and tilted his head up to whisper the verdict in my ear. I was overjoyed but kept my face blank. "My mother has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood!" A great cheer arose from the camp. Peter, Susan, and Lucy all embraced their brother at once.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" my mother challenged. What promise? What did Aslan do? I didn't have time to ask. He let out a roar, and, deciding to help him, I shot my hand out and sent out a layer of ice. My mother slipped on it and sat back down in her seat, her eyes holding fear. I lowered my hand slowly as another cheer sounded, finally allowing a smile to make its way onto my face. Edmund's siblings hugged him again as the cyclopses picked up my mother chair and carried her away.

"Isn't this wonderful, Aslan?" I asked him. He turned and smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, Diamond," he agreed. "Very." Then he turned away with his head hung low and walked back into our tent. I watched him with careful eyes. Something was off. Not right.

And whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **So yeah, I know it's not the best way to end this chapter, but I hoped you liked it anyway! Please review!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	16. The Most Painful Kind of Feeling

**Hey, everybody! I know it's been a long while but I've been busy trying to finish up high school. I've been bombarded with everything lately. But now that this is done I hope you enjoy it! I changed some of the dialogue a bit towards the end (you can easily find it) but that's just to keep it from bring too, you know, bland. I hope you like it anyway, even though I personally hate this chapter.**

(Diamond's P.O.V)

I woke up with a bad feeling. I gazed around the tent. All was still quiet and dark. But gazing around some more I noticed something else. Aslan was gone. This was very strange. Usually if he leaves for any sort of matter he will wake me to tell me so I don't panic. Why didn't he? Deciding on some sort of instinct that I needed to find him I slipped out of my hammock, dressed myself in a simple black frock to blend in with the night, and put on my black cape. Putting on my simple shoes and hitching my sword to my waist, I silently stepped out of the tent. A breeze blew past me. It seemed to be leading me, so I followed it. Careful not to wake anyone else I followed the wind to wherever it seemed to be going. However, I wasn't quiet enough. As I was walking past their tent, Susan and Lucy suddenly drew the flap open with a sharp movement. I flinched with a start and pressed a hand over my chest to catch my breath. "Sorry, Diamond," said Lucy. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Lucy," I replied. "You just gave me a fright that's all."

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"Aslan's gone." I explained. "And I have a really bad feeling about it."

"Same for us," Susan said. A moment of silence passed as another breeze stirred.

"Could we perhaps come with you?" Lucy asked. I gave a single nod and the sisters positioned themselves on either side of me. We walked around their tent, and could just make out the golden shape of Aslan heading into the woods. Putting a finger to my pursed lips as a signal to stay silent we followed him together. He had his head down, and his heavy footsteps had lost their usual grace and pride. Even the glow he seemed to have always surrounding him was dim. Trying to be quiet didn't work, though. As I expected, Aslan heard us.

"Shouldn't the three of you be in bed?" he asked in a low voice full of sadness. We emerged out of the shadows we were concealing ourselves in.

"We couldn't sleep," Susan said.

"Please, Aslan," I asked. "Couldn't we come with you?" I expected him to tell us that we couldn't or to go back to sleep. But he surprised me by saying the contrary.

"I would be glad to have a little company for a while." Susan and Lucy didn't hesitate and moved to one side if him while I took the other. "Thank you," he said again. Softly clutching his mane, we walked with him towards his mysterious destination.

We walked in silence for several minutes. They drug on as if they were hours. But that was alright, for the further we walked on, the more the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. I didn't want to find out what would happen. Finally we came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. "It is time," Aslan said, turning round to face us. "From here I must go on alone." My eyes widened and my heart began to race. What did he mean?

"But Aslan-" I started to protest.

"You have to trust me, my dear one," he said. "For this must be done." Holding a confused look on my face he continued on. "Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy." The sister quickly became as confused as I. "And thank you most of all, Diamond. The time has come for you to lead your people with the wisdom I have given you. Farewell, my child." Wait, what? Farewell?

"Aslan, what's going on?" I said in disbelief. "Why are you leaving me?"

"I will never leave you, Diamond," he said. "I am doing this because I love you. You have to trust me."

"Aslan, I do trust you. With my life."

"Then for me and your people...go back. Goodbye, my daughter." He didn't give me a chance to say anything more. He walked on into the night. I watched until I couldn't see him then I motioned for Lucy and Susan to follow me. We took a longer way, but along the same route that Aslan took. The longer we followed him, the more we heard strange noises. It sounded like forest creatures only more malicious. Evil, even, if such a word could be used in this sense. Coming upon the edge of the wood that opened into a larger clearing our eyes took in a horrible sight. Torches of fire were surrounding a platform. The Stone Table. Wait, this was the place Edmund was supposed to die. Then why was Aslan here? Grotesque creatures, some kinds of which I had never seen before were banging drums and chanting. From where we were we could see Aslan climbing the set of steps that led to the Table's top. Even though the creatures were snarling at him, trying to seem confident, they still cleared a path for him while backing away in fear. One of them took one look at Aslan and scurried off in fear. Susan swallowed hard and locked eyes with me. She shifted her eyes back. As did I. This is when I noticed that it wasn't just Aslan, the fire, and the creatures, but something, or rather someone that was more evil than all of the evil things in the land put together. There, standing in the middle of the Table in a gray feathered dress and holding a wicked dagger was my mother. Even from where we were hidden I could see the glint in her eyes. Lucy shrunk behind me once she caught sight.

"Behold," announced Mother in a calm voice dripping with evil. "The Great Lion." Her creatures erupted into cheers. The sisters and I glanced at each other. Suddenly Aslan roared in pain. Mother's minotaur knocked him down with a club. Lucy gasped and I pressed her to me.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" she asked. I simply shook my head to tell her I didn't know.

"Bind him!" demanded Mother once again. Her creatures took too much delight in this as they jeered and mocked Aslan, bringing forth thick ropes and cords. But before they could finish Mother spoke again.

"Wait!" she sneered. "Let him first be shaved." Another atrocious roar of laughter and cheering resounded. The little dwarf that was Mother's henchman came forward and cut off a clump of Aslan's golden mane, waving it around like a trophy before tossing it into the air like a feather. After they were done with their cruel deed Aslan looked more like a female lion dare I say it. They then drug him to the table and threw him on it upon Mother's orders. The drums and cheering grew louder and louder. I thought my eardrums and my heart both would burst in perfect unison until Mother stretched out her hand to stop it. Some of the strange two legged beaked creatures began banging their torches on the ground in a chilling rhythm. Soon more joined in. Mother then bent down to Aslan and let a long bony hand go over his side. Her lips were moving, so I send out a wind to pick up her voice.

"I'm honestly a little disappointed in you." she was saying. "Did you really think that by doing this you're saving the human traitor?" I cocked my head in confusion. "Did you really think that by doing this you could keep Diamond from me?" She laughed a little, but it was not a pleasant one. "You're saving no one." she spat. "So much for love." Then she stood. I could've sworn that in that moment Aslan and I locked eyes, his brimming with tears. I felt as if in that moment time stopped. It was just he and I. I wanted to rush to him, untie him, restore his mane and all the while embrace him and never let go. I came out of my state when Mother's voice rose above the din. "Tonight," she said. "the Deep Magic will be upheaved!" A cheer resounded. The beating got faster. "By tomorrow," she continued with a triumphant smile. "we will take Narnia forever!" Another cheer, this time louder. She looked down at Aslan and the beating got faster and faster almost to the point where I could bear it no longer. "In that knowledge..." she said to Aslan while moving the dagger to one hand. "Despair." She raised it.

"And DIE!" With one movement she threw her arm down and without mercy drove the knife through Aslan's chest! I tried to scream and scream but none came. My voice had gone. I wanted to look at Susan and Lucy but I could not take my eyes off of Aslan. Aslan, my friend, my protector, my _father._ His eyes widened in pain and then they shut, but not before I could swear again that he looked at me. Lucy hugged me tight and Susan buried her forehead in my shoulder. I couldn't tear my eyes away no matter how much I wanted to.

"The Great Cat is DEAD!" Mother yelled spreading her arms out wide. She closed her eyes in bliss. She was happy. It was sickening. Now I could finally tear my gaze away from the sight as I dropped to my knees, burying my face in the dirt. Susan and Lucy put their hands on my shoulders, sobbing as well. "General!" Mother shouted again. "Prepare your troops for battle. However short it may be." Another great sob lurched my body. How could I possibly lead my people into battle without Aslan? Susan pulled Lucy and I further into the shadows as Mother's army raced past us, but not in the direction of the camp.

When all was still and quiet, we finally managed to gain enough strength to walk over to the Table. Susan and Lucy immediately rushed to Aslan's side but I moved stiffly. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I finally reached him and took in his face. How could one look at peace and yet in so much pain? Finally in a position where no one could hear me, I let out a huge, loud scream of grief and collapsed onto Aslan's cold body, burying my face in his side while saying 'Father' over and over. Susan and Lucy cried too, but not as heavy. Lucy took out her cordial and began to unscrew it, but Susan said that it wouldn't help. "He must have known what he was doing," she said. I pulled back just enough to cup his face.

"He was my father," I choked out. "I never even got to say goodbye. I never got to tell him I love him." Embracing him I cried some more, with Susan and Lucy doing the same. We all clung to each other atop Aslan's body and cried ourselves dry.

It must have been almost an hour before we could finally cry no longer. Physical soreness had taken over the emotional pain for the time being. I still clung to the sisters, listening to the silence. That was soon interrupted by a small sound...or rather sounds. It was squeaking mixed with something being gnawed. "Get away!" Susan said through undried tears.

"No," Lucy whispered. "Look." I did. The tiny noises were coming from some small mice. And...they were chewing away the cords that bound Aslan to the Table. Seeing their small act of kindness gave Susan, Lucy, and I fresh tears as we felt the ropes slip away.

"We have to tell the others," Susan said shakily.

"I'm not leaving him," I protested hugging Aslan's body tighter.

"Diamond, there's no time," she said. "They need to know. There's an army out there," Susan continued. "And it's ready to follow you."

"I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Aslan believed you could," she kept on. "So does Peter. And so do we." She was right, but I still wasn't giving in that easily.

"Look, I can conjure a wind to send the message to the camp. But I'm not leaving him yet."

"How?" Susan asked.

"The trees." whispered Lucy. She was right. Gathering what was left of my energy I sent up a wind to summon a Dryad. When she awoke I gave my message to her and sent her en route to the camp. She was to give Peter and Edmund my message. When she was gone I felt queasiness wash over me. Using my powers out of grief or tiredness makes me exhausted. This time it was both. Feeling incredibly weak, I collapsed on top of Aslan and cried myself to sleep.

(Peter's P.O.V)

A cold wind and the feeling of something on my cheek stirred me awake. Letting my eyes adjust they could map out a figure at the entrance of the tent. I took my sword and unsheathed it. Edmund was awoken by this. Then I noticed that the figure wasn't human at all, but made out of flower petals. She was a Dryad. "Be still, my princes." she spoke solemnly. "I bring grave news from your sisters and the Princess."

"Go on," I said, confused. But what she told me next shocked me. She said...that the White Witch had killed Aslan. What?! How could that be?! It was Aslan! Surely she couldn't have done it that easily! While I was in disbelief trying to sputter out something to say, Ed dressed himself, muttering something about telling the army. As soon as he had gone the Dryad waved her hand in the air. Out of a cloud of petals she showed an image that confirmed what she was saying. It was the Witch stabbing Asian right through the heart surrounded by her cult of followers. I let my brain and heart absorb this before telling her thank you. She disappeared, leaving me alone to dress. I couldn't sleep now. Stepping out into the early morning dew full of sadness and disbelief I trodded to where Edmund and Orieus were gazing over the map we had laid out. "She's right." I said. "He's gone."

"Then you'll have to lead us," Ed said. I hung my head, shaking it a little. "Peter, there's am army here waiting and ready to follow you."

"I can't do this, Ed," I insisted.

"Asian believed you could," he pointed out. "So does Diamond. And so do I." That filled me with a newfound strength. He was right. This army needed a leader. I guess I would have to do.

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire," spoke Orieus. "What are your orders?" Looking at map I planned out a strategy. I explained it to Orieus and Edmund.

"Tell everyone to be in full armor with weapons and to meet me at the edge of camp. We'll ride out when it's lighter and we can see better." I instructed. Orieus nodded dutifully and galloped off. Edmund and I locked eyes for just a moment. Then I felt something wet dripping down my face. It was a tear. I was crying; grieving over Aslan. Edmund was crying, too and we both pulled each other into a wordless hug. It was the and there I decided that I wouldn't just win this battle for Narnia and it's people, but also to avenge Aslan. Dead as he was now, he would always be alive in my heart and the hearts of everyone else here.

And it was my job to keep it that way.

 **God you guys I honestly hate this part of the story. I cry every time while watching the movie and I even cried while retelling it. But oh well, it's over now and you all know whathappens next, right? Till then, please review!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	17. Something Ends and Something Starts

**Hey, everybody! I'm back and I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for not updating a lot, but I just finished school, so I'll have time to update this more often. However, before I get this show started again, I have to get some things out of the way first. The bad news is that this is my third to the last chapter, so this story is nearing its end. But the good news is there is going to be a sequel! And it's not Prince Caspian, either. This one will be an all-original story taking place during the Golden Age. I hope you all read it, but I hope you will like the way that this one ends, too!**

(Diamond's P.O.V)

I awoke to the cool summer dew on my face. Sitting up, I bent my back to crack it and relieve some of the strain from laying in an awkward position all night. Looking around, I almost forgot where I was. I was still at the Stone Table. I looked down at Aslan, whose frame had now gone cold with the icy unforgiving touch of death. Fighting the welling tears I gently shook Susan to wake her. She sat up and blinked a few times, looking around as I did. "It's morning?" she asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied. "We must have-" I paused, choking down a sob. "cried ourselves to sleep." She laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. Our small conversation must've awoken Lucy because she sat up and looked at us, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We should go," Susan said. This time I didn't protest but worked out a crick in my neck as I waited for the sisters. I wanted to be the last one to say goodbye to Aslan.

"So cold," Lucy said. Whether she was referring to Aslan, herself, or both, I didn't know. Finally standing up with them, (rather slowly because of how sore my legs were) I turned to face Aslan's body. Placing my forehead on his I kissed his muzzle one last time. Turning away before I could cry again, I joined Susan and Lucy and we all wrapped our arms around each other before walking down the steps. However, we didn't make it very far.

We had just barely started descending the steps when a great cracking sound rang throughout the still air. The lurch from it threw us off balance and we all had to grab the next step to keep from falling. Susan and I looked at each other with wide eyes and we were breathing heavily from the suddenness of it all. "Look!" Lucy exclaimed. We did and what we saw baffled us. The Stone Table had a huge crack in it, one so massive that it was splitting the Table in two. But there was no sign of Aslan's body. He was gone.

"What have they done?" Susan whispered in confusion with an undertone of anger. Then suddenly, a bright glorious golden light came towards us. And out of the light stood Aslan himself.

I couldn't believe it. Aslan was alive! He had risen from the dead! With a cry of his name, Susan and Lucy ran around their respective sides of the Table to throw their arms around Aslan's neck, earning a happy chuckle from him. When they let him go, he looked at me. I hadn't moved; I was too shocked to do so.

"Hello, Diamond," Aslan said simply. Then, I couldn't hold myself back. I grabbed my skirts and climbed up the stairs, over the Table, (not even minding that it had a dangerous crack) and flung myself at Aslan with so much force that we tumbled to the ground. I grasped his mane and felt his two front paws circle around my back. Fresh tears flowed, but this time they were tears of happiness and relief.

"I love you, Father," I whispered.

"I love you, too, my dearest daughter." he said. I clung to him a little while longer and when my eyes were dry, I let go of him so he could stand.

"But we saw the knife!" Susan said in half-disbelief, half-happiness. "The Witch-"

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice," Aslan interrupted. "she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently." He led us to another side of the Table, and we saw the ancient text carved into the rock."When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even death itself will turn backward."

"We sent the news that you were dead," I said. "Peter and Edmund have gone to war."

"We have to help them!" Lucy said valiantly, drawing her dagger.

"We will, my child," said Aslan, placing a gentle paw on her hand to lower the dagger. "But we won't do it alone. Climb on my back." I didn't hesitate. Susan climbed on after me and Lucy sat between us, with her being the smallest. "We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears." He let out a thunderous roar that shook the trees, similar to when we first started our journey. Taking off with a burst of speed, we raced towards our mysterious destination. I didn't know where we were going. I didn't even care.

I had Aslan back. That was all that mattered.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Peter's P.O.V)

We had ridden out at dawn.

The entire army of Aslan stood at the cliffs of Beruna, which overlooked the biggest plain I had ever seen. The Witch's army was fast approaching us and I was still trying to control my breathing. A screech overhead forced me to look up. The griffin that I had sent out as a scout, Aegaeon, had come back with his report. He circled up to Edmund and screeched once more before landing next to me, seemingly out of breath.

"They come Your Highness," he breathed. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." said Orieus boldly from his post beside me.

"No," I agreed. "But I bet they help." Then another thought came to mind. "Aegaeon?" I asked. "While you were up making your rounds, did you see any sign of the Queen?" Diamond did not return last night, and Susan and Lucy were gone as well. I admit that I was getting worried.

"No Your Highness," said Aegaeon. "I'm afraid I didn't." Mumbling a quiet thank you, I focused my attention once again on the upcoming battle. The troops waited and twitched in anticipation as the Witch's army finally cleared the hill. Aegaeon was right; their numbers were significantly greater than ours. The Witch herself was riding a silver chariot pulled by two immense polar bears.

And then, silence.

I looked back at Edmund for reassurance, and he gave me one firm nod. Nodding back I turned to face the enemy and drew my sword. A trumpet sounded out one single note, strong and clear, and shouts rose up from our side. Then, the army of evil started their advance. But I didn't. This was a part of my plan. I jerked my sword once, and that was the signal needed for the other griffins, using a German technique from back home, to drop heavy rocks and small boulders onto the ensuing forces. However, a few troops noticed this and shot down several of them, but we had gained an advantage.

It was time.

"Are you with me?" I asked Orieus.

"With you, and the Queen," he said. "To the death."

That was all I needed to hear. I rose my sword up even higher and shouted in as strong a voice as I could muster.

"For Narnia! And FOR ASLAN!" Leading the charge with Orieus, we went as swiftly and as powerfully as we could to meet the Witch's army in the center of the plain. I lowered the face mask of my helmet as we approached and time seemed to stop for a few seconds. The knights lowered their lances and placed them at the ready. Finally the frontmost troops collided.

The battle had begun.

There was nothing but the sounds of metal clanging, animals growling, troops shouting, and yells of pain and anguish. we had made a slight dent, but so did they. Then the Witch started her advance, eyes locked onto mine. Now it was time for one of our secret weapons. From on high, an archer shot a flaming arrow into the sky, giving birth to a magnificent phoenix. Letting out its majestic screech it turned to flames once more and burned a severe border line in between the Witch and us. Cheered exploded, but they fell flat when the Witch extinguished the flame with one wave of her wand. In that moment, I felt stupid. I had failed to take into account that she had the same powers as Diamond. I had to come up with a new strategy.

"Fall back!" I ordered. "Draw them to the rocks!" I retreated with the rest of my troops as another trumpet blast played; the final signal. Arrows from our side rained down everywhere, piercing enemy troop after enemy troop. Then, right as I had gotten into the clear, an arrow came out of nowhere and sank into Crystal's side. "Ugh," I grunted as I got up and looked her over. "Diamond's gonna kill me." Noticing the wound wasn't too deep, I let her alone, and sitting up, my eyes fell on Orieus. His eyes were locked on something in the distance - the Witch. I looked at her too, and was about to scoop up my sword when he raced past me. "STOP!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was already charging full speed towards her, wiping out every adversary that got in his way. I could do nothing but stand glued to my spot and watch him take out even the Witch's general. Drawing his spare sword with a mighty shout he leaped up to the Witch, but it was to no avail. Driving her wand into his armor, she had turned him to stone. I looked on in shock. My general was down. This battle suddenly seemed like a giant, more deadly game of chess. It was now up to me to take out the "Queen" and win this. But I had to remove some extra weight. "Edmund!" I yelled. "There's too many! Get out of here! Diamond told me to tell you that if this happened to get the girls and get them home!" I never wanted them to get involved in this, so this seemed like the only choice.

"You heard him!" I heard Mr. Beaver yell. "Let's go!" At this point, I didn't care whether I lived or died, as long as the people I loved were safe. But like always, I should've known Ed wouldn't listen. I snuck a glance over my shoulder and saw that Ed was looking at the Witch, or rather her wand. I knew what he was thinking. If he destroyed her source of power, then we could win. "Peter said to get out of here!" I heard Mr. Beaver yell again. "So did Diamond!"

"Peter and Diamond aren't married yet!" I heard him retort. Jumping down from the rocks and running past me, up another small cliff and jumping off of that, he destroyed her wand in one fell swoop. But the Witch was quick to retaliate and I was unable to tear my eyes away from the scene as she stabbed Edmund in the stomach. My mouth formed his name in a scream louder than anything I thought I could muster. As I saw him slump to the ground, my mind only had one thought.

 _"What have I done?"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Back to Diamond's P.O.V)

Aslan ran with the grace and agility he had always possessed. My heart was still overflowing with the waterfall of joy. I felt the warm sunshine and the breeze upon my face and was enjoying it for so long that I almost forgot that there was a war going on. I felt at peace for what seemed like the first time in forever. "Where are we going?" asked Susan, shaking me out of my small trance. I opened my eyes and while I couldn't pinpoint exactly where we were, I could sense it.

"Home," I replied. It came at exactly the right moment, too, for Aslan crossed over a hill, where we saw the spires of Cair Paravel in the distance. I didn't know what we were here for, but knowing Aslan, there was a reason.

"Hang on." he said. Soon we charged straight through the gates. The bars were so frozen that they shattered with ease. As we entered the courtyard, it was plain to see that this was the only place in Narnia still touched by my mother's winter. I slid off of Aslan's warm back, as did the sisters. We took in the courtyard; stone statues of fallen soldiers and whoever else got in Mother's way were everywhere. It was sort of haunting as we walked around, looking at the figures that weren't quite dead, but at the same time were. Suddenly, a sob made me turn around. Lucy was standing in front of a statue of a faun, who's face was twisted in agony. Susan stood behind her in a knowing way with a hand placed upon her shoulder. Aslan and I made our way over. He looked to me, and somehow I knew what to do. Summoning my power I encased the statue in thick layer of ice until the stone was no longer visible, watching the white and pale blue tendrils of magic swirl between my fingers. When Aslan nodded again, I stopped and stepped back. Aslan blew a breath upon the faun, who I knew by this point was obviously close to Lucy, and rather quickly, my ice began to melt and turn into water. As it washed down over the now alive faun, Lucy dashed forward to catch him. The two locked eyes and shared a happy laugh. I looked at Susan, who was smiling as well and even Aslan's ears fluttered with delight at the touching scene.

"Susan, Diamond," Lucy said. "This is-"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan said with joy as she rushed over to wrap the faun in a hug over her own. Then then his eyes fell on me, and he immediately hit his knees and grabbed the hem of my dress in a begging act for mercy.

"Forgive me, Princess Diamond," he said. "I truly, deeply regret everything that I-"

"It's alright, Mr. Tumnus," I said with a wave of my hand. "You saved Lucy's life and did the right thing. You are forgiven."

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness," he said, letting go of my skirts and standing up. Looking at me, he seemed to hesitate for a moment before wrapping his arms around me in an embrace. I tensed from surprised but hugged him back, and soon I felt Susan and Lucy's arms do the same. Our tender moment ended when Aslan came back with more unfrozen statues.

"Hurry," he said. "We must search the castle. Peter will need everyone he can find. Diamond, you must prepare yourself for battle." I nodded once, but before I made myself some armor, I shot out another stream of ice, coating all of the remaining statues in it. I knew that it was a little unnecessary, but it did make the unfreezing process hurt less. As Aslan walked away to unfreeze them, a design came to mind. I readied my hands and using my magic, I made myself armor that was indeed fit for a Queen. The silk shirt was a dazzling forget-me-not blue, as was my cape, which was emblazoned with a silver lion that looking exactly like Aslan. The silk leggings were black and had a silver chain-mail skirt. The actual armor itself was the same shade of blue, but it was decorated with silver metal designs. The intricate pattern reminded me of vines or the tendrils of my magic. My shin guards and boots were the exact same. I placed my butterfly crown on Lucy's head before adorning my own with a silver crown. It had seven rising spikes and six blue sapphires decorated the band. When i was finished I looked up at the sisters, who were staring at me in what looked like awe. Turning I addressed the now all unfrozen troops.

"Listen to me." I said. "You are about to enter battle. For those of you who don't know me, I am Princess Diamond Wolfsbane. I am the daughter of the White Witch by blood, but I am the daughter of Aslan by heart. We are going to win this battle for Narnia. Now, who's with me!" I was not expecting the cheers that followed, but I took them with pride. I climbed on Aslan's back, and helped the sisters on two horses. Then together, we led the troops to Beruna, feeling unstoppable.

When we approached the cliffs, I could see Peter bloodied and bruised and Mother above him, looking ready to kill him. "Aslan, can you do anything to let them know that we are here?" I saw him bare his teeth and heard him roar at a modest volume. That was enough to stop Mother from pursuing Peter and look up. We made it to the top of the cliff and Aslan let out a roar so great I'm sure even Archenland felt it. My sword was drawn and held above me. I saw Mother's lips mouth out the word 'impossible' and my troops shouted with a readiness to fight. "CHARGE!" I yelled out, and the troops did just that without hesitation as Mother went back to fighting Peter. Aslan and I led the troops, simultaneously gaining on Mother. We sliced through everyone in our path, and soon I saw Mother send Peter to his back.

It was time for this to end.

I rose to my feet and balanced. "Are you ready Diamond?" asked Aslan.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, sheathing my sword for now. We were getting closer. "Steady Aslan," I said. Right when Mother had her sword poised above Peter and ready to kill him, I let out a great shout and jumped on top of her, tackling her to the ground. I pinned her down and stared into her eyes for a few moments letting it sink in for her that she was defeated, before summoning all my strength and power and let it out, freezing her solid. Then in one fluid movement I drew my sword and declared,

"In the Name of Aslan, swift and sure, may Evil die and Good endure!" And I drove my sword right through her heart, shattering her to pieces. When I looked at what I had done, even if it was for the greater good, I let out a huge sob and fell face first on the ground. Then I heard Aslan's voice cut through my grief, apparently speaking to Peter.

"It is finished,' he said gravely.

"Why is she-" he began to ask.

"Even though the Witch spread tyranny and fear throughout the land, and even though it was written in the prophecy for Diamond to defeat her, she was still her mother." Then I heard the sisters run up to Peter with shouts of his name.

"Where's Edmund?!" Susan said with fear. That was enough for me to dry my tears and stand, looking at the remains of Mother one last time before sending them away with a wind. We found Ed lying on the ground, breathing heavily. the blood seeping his tunic signaling a stab wound. We all rushed over to him in worry. Susan shot dead Mother's rather annoying dwarf helper as he pointed an arrow to him. She unstrapped his helmet and placed his head in his lap. I let out a cool breeze over his face to calm him. Peter and I had yet to look at each other. We were just in a warzone after all. Luck unscrewed her cordial and let a single drop go into Ed''s mouth. His breathing slowed, and then stopped altogether for a few moments. The siblings let a few tears shed, thinking that they were too late. Then, Edmund gasped and coughed a little, trying to catch his breath. Then finally, he opened his eyes. The three siblings scooped him up into a bear hug. Susan grabbed my hand and pulled me in, too. I wrapped my arms around Peter''s middle from behind and I felt him lean into my touch. We all pulled back and Peter looked at his brother.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he joked before pulling Ed into another hug. After they pulled apart again, Peter and I finally looked at each other and it felt like we were seeing each other for the first time. He slid his hands to my neck and brought his lips to mine in the sweetest of kisses. After separating, we all sat back and looked at Aslan. He blew another breath on a stone soldier, instantly reviving him. Then, I looked at Lucy's cordial and got an idea.

"Lucy?" I asked. "That heals any injury, right?" She grabbed the cordial and looked at me. Then getting the hint she sprang to her feet and rushed to cure anyone else who was wounded. I went over to Aslan to help him unfreeze any more stoned troops. When everyone that could be saved was, they all stretched and talked to each other , with handshakes and jubilant cheers alike. I noticed Peter standing with a smile on his face, so I went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We did it," I said reciprocating his expression.

"Thanks to you," he said, taking my hand from his shoulder and holding it before turning to face me. "Narnia is so lucky to have such a great Queen." He placed his forehead against mine.

"And it has an equally great King," I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, indeed," said Aslan, who was approaching us. "I believe that now...there is a wedding to be held?" He smiled.

"I believe so," I smiled back before turning to look at my new family.

"Come one, everyone." I said and then turned back to Peter, grasping both of his hands.

"Let's go home."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Jeez, guys did this take forever! I'm super sorry for making you guys wait so long! But that's why this chapter is also pretty long too. Thanks for readingthis one and I'll see you guys soon!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	18. Happily Ever After

**Oh my God, you guys, here it is! The chapter that I have been dying to write since I first started this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!**

After about two months of destruction and construction according to Aslan's plans and accounts of what it looked like from creatures that were alive 20 years ago, Cair Paravel was restored to its former glory, just as it had looked before the Winter. The Pevensie's and I had all moved in, and I as Crown Princess (that was my new title until my coronation) had made sure that they had everything Kings and Queens could need, including all new wardrobes full of royal, regal clothes. The next thing I did after the castle had been restored was to pay the workers. While working we had found Mother's massive vault underground. There was enough money in there to compensate the kingdom comfortably for many, many years. Finally, I also had the villages reconstructed and hired the best staff I could get for every job needed for a castle to run smoothly and effectively. I also gave Mr. Tumnus a job as a butler to Lucy and moved him into a much more spacious cave. I did the same for the Beavers; restoring their dam. They promised to visit as often as they could.

I suppose it was safe to say that the Pevensie's were happy with their new life; especially Lucy. She was ecstatic over getting to spend the rest of her life in a big castle with more room than she knew what to do with. Edmund was excited to finally be in a position where he could speak his mind and heart freely (although I believe he just liked telling people what to do sometimes). Susan was happy to just rule over a country that was at peace and she wanted to keep it that way. And Peter...every time I asked him he just said he was delighted to rule by my side. We had all moved in to our respective chambers, given to us by Aslan. Lucy had a room decorated all in a playful, but charming pink with a view that looked out to the cliffs and the Eastern Sea. Ed's was definitely fit for a man, draped in a handsome shade of deep green that saw the Western Wood. Susan's was all an elegant dark purple that matched her class and grace. Her room had a view that saw the great stretch of plains and the Southern Sun. Peter and I had the biggest room. Our huge bed, like most of our room, was fitted in red and gold. The curtains were too, and the windows gave us a wondrous view of the ocean and the Northern sky. There was also a majestic fireplace, along with chairs and a table in front of it. I noticed that there was also several books on top of the fireplace. Those were useful, for I knew I would have to teach the Pevensie's every little thing about Narnia, from its geography and the surrounding countries, to customs and the all around culture. But I had confidence in them, and knew that they'd learn quickly. However, Peter and I couldn't share our chambers until after we were married. I was given another room a few hallways away, which would do for the time being. Peter and I had taken some time to get to know each other more, and we quickly found out that we had a lot in common, but just enough differences to keep too many arguments at bay.

It had been two weeks since we had moved in to Cair Paravel, and the day of the wedding had finally arrived. I had asked Susan and Lucy to be my bridesmaids as soon as the planning had started. Aslan had also already given Peter and I his formal blessing, for he had stayed in the castle with us. The sisters woke me to a late spring day that was perfect. The sky was blue and cloudless, a slight breeze blew gently through the trees, and the sun was high and bright. They were already dressed in the bridesmaid dresses that Adelaide, the young Narnian mother (she was actually only a few years older than I) whom I had met during the war and promoted to my personal lady-in-waiting, had made. Susan and Lucy's dresses were perfect matches, and were quite beautiful. The dresses were a gorgeous light turquoise blue and made out of crushed velvet. The sleeves turned into lace at the elbow and they draped in a most elegant way down to their wrists. The square neckline was trimmed in silver satin, studded with small diamonds and was decorated in a knot pattern The belt, which was designed the same, circled the hips in a V shape before draping down in the front in a single line. The lace up back was the icing on the cake.

"Come on, Diamond, wake up!" Lucy said. "You need to look perfect!"

"That won't be hard to do, Your Grace," said Adelaide coming into the room with Lacie, who I learned was the young boy Phillip's sister. Their father, Damon, survived the war and Peter had promoted him to one of his personal knights. Lacie was to be the flower girl and Phillip was the ring bearer. Lacie's little dress was a simple light blue satin decorated with flowers. I had given my butterfly crown to her to keep, and she was wearing it now. "She already looks perfect."

"Thank you, Adelaide," I responded, getting myself out of bed.

"Anything for you, My Lady," she replied with a curtsy. I stretched and yawned before climbing out of bed and opening the curtains.

"Ah," I sighed. "A perfect day."

"Well, we have to make sure that all eyes are on you, not the weather." said Susan, coming over to me and grabbing my hands in hers and smiling. Lucy came over and the two of them guided me to my vanity. They sat me down and immediately began working on my hair, with little Lacie as their assistant, handing them brushes and tools as they needed them. Adelaide had gone down to the kitchens to fetch a breakfast platter for all of us to nibble off of and she soon return with eggs, salt pork, porridge with cream, and toast with butter and jam, as well as Narnian cherry juice. I sat patiently, conversing with my fellow women as the sisters worked on my hair. What seemed like seconds passed by before the two declared that they were finished and I could finally look. When I did, I was awestruck. They had curled very little strands of my blonde hair and piled some of them on the back of my head. The rest of them cascaded down my back until the very ends were tied together. They had also woven a sparkly silver ribbon all throughout my hair and placed tiny bunches of baby's breath in random places along the ribbon. I thanked them and as soon as I did, Adelaide crouched in front of me. She put a powder that blended into my skin and made it look flawless. A gold shadow dusted my hazel eyes and a black liquid lined them. My lashes were extended to a most attractive flutter and my cheeks were flushed a pleasing pink. Finally, red rouge filled my lips. I looked in the mirror and saw that Adelaide's work had defined my features, especially my eyes, and I felt beautiful. I hugged her in thanks, and was finally allowed to stand. Now one task remained...

My dress.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, tapping my chin in thought, trying to think of the perfect design. "Diamond," Lucy said. "Maybe you should just let your powers decide." I smiled at her.

"Maybe you're right, Lu." I said, readying my powers. Waving my hands and letting the magic swirl, I began. I made most of the dress out of white snow silk with lines of pale blue thread that shimmered when the sun caught it. The sleeveless bodice was this same pale blue, so much so that it was almost white, and I covered it with thousands of small diamonds. I gave the dress a sweetheart neckline and covered the ball gown skirt in a few layers of pale blue tulle to make it fuller. The tulle was almost see through so one could still see the white silk. As a few final touches, I added a very long train, made a cape of tulle attached to the shoulders of the bodice that also had diamonds scattered in bunches near the top and lining it on the edges, and finally, I completed it by making pumps on my feet out of ice and adorned my body with an exquisite diamond tiara, matching earrings and bracelet and necklace. I attached a white veil to the tiara and let it flow freely over my face and down my back, stopping at my ankles. When I was finished I stepped back and turned around, eliciting gasps from the others.

"Diamond..." Susan said, her voice trailing. "You look...beautiful." Lucy and Adelaide voiced their agreement and I smiled with pride at the compliments and my hard work.

"Peter is going to die when he sees you," Lucy said, making us giggle.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lucy," I joked. "After all, I need him to be alive to marry him." We all shared another laugh, and as soon as soon as it fizzled out, we heard a heralding trumpet blast. I took a deep breath. It was time. Placing the veil over my head and conjuring a quick but beautiful bouquet of red roses covered in a thin layer of frost, I did the same for Lucy, Susan, and gave little Lacie a basket full of petals. The three girls rushed out of my room and to the throne room, where the wedding would be held. Adelaide then took me out of the room and led me to the entrance of the throne room, where Aslan was waiting. Susan, Lucy, and Lacie were already halfway down the isle and I began taking more deep breaths.

"Diamond, I sense you are nervous," Aslan said.

"I don't even know why I am," I said. "I know Peter loves me and I love him."

"I trust every bride is nervous on her wedding day, dear one," he said. "Your mother was." I lowered my head and thought of her wedding to my father. Was she happy? For one moment while they kissed and said their vows? Shaking the thought out of my mind, I turned back to Aslan.

"But I'm more happy and excited than nervous," I said smiling at him.

"As you should be," Aslan chuckled. "Diamond," he continued, his tone turning more serious. "Listen to me. I am very proud of you. You've accomplished things most can only dream of. You've shown courage greater than a kings, and have stood strong and loyal to me in the face of temptation and evil. I could not ask for a better daughter." Putting my bouquet in one hand, I bent down to hug him around his neck.

"And I could not ask for a better father," I said to him before a trumpet blast made me straighten up.

"It is time," he said. "Are you ready?" he asked Susan, Lucy, and Lacie, who had appeared over my shoulder without looking. They all nodded and as the music began, a tune which Peter had said was traditional in his world, Susan and Lucy walked into the Hall, side by side. Lacie waited until they were halfway down the isle before walking, or rather skipping, her way down, sprinkling flower petals as she went. Finally, on the second round of the music, I looked at Aslan with a smile and placed my left hand on his mane. Together, as father and daughter we moved our way down the isle. I saw Peter, who was dressed in a groom's robes fit for a king. (Just look at the Cinderella wedding scene from the animated movie. He's basically wearing the same thing Prince Henry is except its black, cause I'm a traditionalist.) My heart melted, but at the same time swelled with love because of how handsome he looked. All the guests in attendance either bowed or curtsied as Aslan and I walked past. We reached the alter and I handed my bouquet to Susan, who smiled. I turned to face Peter, and Aslan used his muzzle to join our hands together. He moved to the front of the alter in between us. Peter let go of my hands for just a moment to lift the veil off my face. He gasped quietly and his face held a look of sheer awe and his eyes were full of love. Smiling he took my hands again and Aslan began the ceremony.

"Citizens of Narnia and friends of neighboring kingdoms, and esteemed guests, welcome. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Crown Princess Diamond of Narnia and Sir Peter Wolfsbane Pevensie in marriage. If anyone objects to this marriage or if anyone thinks these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." A few seconds passed and nobody said a word. "Very well," Aslan continued with a smile. "We shall proceed with the vows. Which of you want to go first?"

"I will," Peter said without hesitation. Aslan nodded and Peter looked to me and squeezed my hands. "Diamond," he began. "You are my one true love. When I first landed here I knew that there was some reason that I wanted to stay here. I felt like I belonged here, and not just from a King standpoint. Now I know that that reason is you. I never thought that I could love someone or something more than I love you. You're beautiful, smart, powerful, and have kindest heart of anyone that I've met. There is no one that I'd rather share the rest of my life with. Now I'll admit that when I first found out we were betrothed, I had no idea what to think. I was honestly shocked and didn't know what to do. But now that I'm standing here with you, I can say that you shattered all expectations I had of you. You are more than anything I could ever ask for, and I swear on my life that I will give you everything I deserve...for you have every single ounce of love in my heart." Everyone in the audience sighed with a chorus of 'Awws'. I smiled at Peter and blushed before giving him my vows.

"Peter," I started. "It was my destiny to become a Queen, from the first day of my existence. However, I eventually learned that you were a part of my destiny, too. And from the first time I saw you, I fell head over heels for you. There is no one else that I would rather have by my side as my husband and my King. I'll never know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as you, but if I did, I'd do it over and over again if it meant that I could keep you in my life until the end of time. My only regret is that I never met you sooner. I can't wait to rule with you, live with you, laugh with you, love with you, and grow old with you. I will never forget the first time I saw you, how handsome and strong and most of all, how perfect you looked. I honestly can't believe that I am standing here right now, about to become your wife. And even though we literally had to fight against all odds to get here, I wouldn't have it any other way. Peter I love you so much, and I will spend the rest of my life reminding you how much." I could see tears in his eyes and they were delicately sliding down my cheek as well.

"Thank you both," Aslan said, smiling even wider. "Now, the rings, please." Peter and I looked back down the isle where Phillip came strutting into the hall with his head held high. Everyone in attendance gave a lighthearted laugh. Phillip reached us and we each took our rings before he walked over to join his parents and sister. I went first this time, saying the traditional "With this ring, I thee wed," before sliding the golden band onto Peter's finger. Peter repeated my saying before sliding my engagement ring with the addition of a diamond wedding eternity band on mine. Then we joined hands again. "Now," Aslan continued. "Sir Peter Wolfsbane Pevensie, Knight of Narnia Under the Most Noble Order of the Lion, do you hereby take Crown Princess Diamond of Narnia to be your royally and lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Peter said, not taking his eyes off me.

"And do you, Crown Princess Diamond of Narnia, do you hereby take Sir Peter Wolfsbane Pevensie to be your royally and lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and to love and to cherish so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled, looking at Peter just as intensely .

"Then," said Aslan. "To all of Narnia and the universe, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Peter pulled me in by my waist and connected our lips in a romantic but passionate kiss as the hall exploded in cheers and applause. I put my hands on both sides of his neck and deepened the kiss. We broke apart after several wonderful moments and as Susan handed me back my bouquet, Peter and I linked arms and proceeded to lead the way out of the hall and to the ballroom where the reception would be held. I knew in that moment, there was no way I could feel happier. Peter and I were joined together forever, bounded by love.

Finally, he was my husband, and I was his wife.

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHH you guys, it's finally done! I adored writing this chapter. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy, but also jealous of my own character! Now before I go, I have to say, the next chapter after this will be the last. But for the next installment of this series, I want the help of all of you! I want to hear your ideas of what adventures and misadventures I should have take place in the next story. You can do this by reviewing this story or PM me! The Golden Age story will probably be 20-25 chapters so be sure to leave the best ideas that you can! Oh, and another thing...it won't be just one-shots, but will have somewhat of a plot. And if I select your idea, I'll give you a shoutout, follow and favorite you! So stay tuned for the conclusion coming soon!**

 **XOXO -Blue**


	19. Epilogue: Never Apart

**Oh my God, it's all finally come to this! The last chapter of _A Diamond In The Rough_! It's seems surreal that after two years it's finally over and at an end. But I hope you'll stay tuned for the sequel, which I am still taking suggestions for!**

 **Ok, on with the epilogue!**

I woke to a beam of sunlight drifting through the heavy red velvet curtains. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with one hand and listening to the doves coo in the early morning dew my mind was reminded of today's date. It was mine and Peter's two month wedding anniversary, which meant it was time for us, along with Susan, Edmund, and Lucy to face our destinies and take our rightful places as kings and queens of Narnia. Deciding to get up and start readying myself before Adelaide and the maids rushed in and whisked me away, I started to sit up, but was stopped by a tightening around my waist. I looked back to see Peter, who was still sound asleep, the hand that flashed his gold band sprawled across the pillow. I looked to my own hand, where my ring still shone proudly in the early morning sun. Not wanting to disturb him, I tried to gently wriggle out of his grip, only for it to tighten again. A whine passed through his lips. Smiling warmly, I leaned down to him and gently pressed our lips together. After a few seconds, I felt him reciprocate and once he did, I kissed him a little longer and pulled away. When I did his eyes were fully open and he was smiling.

"I could get used to waking up to that every morning," he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Peter," I teased. "Last I checked, you do." He smiled again and put both arms around me.

"Well maybe you should wake me up in a different way, then, my queen," I shuddered instantly. The name, as he quickly found, made me want him desperately and how dare he use it now. I threw my legs over him and straddled him, my naked core grinding against his. I thrust my tongue in his mouth as his hand travelled down to rest on my backside. I started to slide up and nearly got the sweet sensation of his length inside me when a bang on the door interrupted our lustful bliss. Groaning, Peter reluctantly and gently pushed me to lay beside him. "Come in!" he said, trying to sound as dignified as possible. The door swung open to reveal Mr. Tumnus.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Your Majesties," he said. "But the tailors are calling for you, My King."

"Of course, they are." I heard Peter whisper under his breath. "Tell them I'll be there in two minutes." Mr. Tumnus bowed again and left the room. With a slight blush on his cheeks I noticed. Peter leaned over me and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "I'll see you at the ceremony, my love," he whispered. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss and then left the sheets. I watched his toned, tanned body as he got dressed in simple clothes and left the room, giving me a cute little wave and smile on his way out.

Sighing and falling back against the pillows I had nothing to do but wait. Peeling myself out of bed and putting on undergarments and a simple dressing gown, I sat on the edge of the bed running my fingers through my hair to try and get some of the tangles out. Soon enough the knock at the door came. I gave permission to enter and Adelaide, along with my other ladies-in-waiting Thea, Millicent, and Sybil, came in with hands full of brushes, cosmetics, jewelry, breakfast of course, and Adelaide wheeled in my coronation gown, which was kept under burlap sacks and I was not allowed to look at it until everything else was done. Flurries of greetings were shared and I was hurriedly pulled out of bed and into my adjoining dressing room. I was plopped down at my vanity where Thea started on my hair, Millicent my nails, and Sybil my makeup. Adelaide helped me pick my beautiful but subtle jewelry as I ate my breakfast. Thea put my hair in between two hots irons to straighten it. Then she took the hair on the sides of my heads and lightly curled them. then she thickly braided the hair all the way around the back of my head. At the bottom of my hair, halfway to the ends, she put it in a loose fishtail braid, placing small little diamonds all throughout. Millicent varnished my nails in a gold liquid, matching Aslan's mane. Sybil gave my eyes a silver glow, long lashes, dark rims, pink cheeks and rose pink lips. Then it was finally time to see my dress.

"Adelaide, you've outdone yourself!" I giggled in awe, staring wide eyed at the beautiful gown. The front of the off the shoulder bodice was a plain dark gray velvet and on the sides, rising up to make a V, was a lighter bluish gray silk. The back was laced up in a fishtail braid style. Attached to the sleeves and bottom of the bodice, real frozen roses were sewed in on top of silver sequin leaves. The skirt was thin layers of dark gray organza. When caught in direct light subtle accents of light green and purple could be seen. The skirt was full yet fitted, not too big, and dragged the floor. Attached to the top of the small sleeves were the same decorations and more layers of organza that would extend from my shoulders down to the floor.

"This day will go down in Narnian history as the beginning of a new Golden Age," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "A historical queen needs an equally historical coronation gown."

"Thank you, Adelaide." I smiled hugging her.

"My pleasure, Princess," she reciprocated. "Although," she continued with a smirk. "Not a princess for much longer." I giggled once more and went to slip on the dress. The material felt cool and smooth against my skin and the material attached to the sleeves tickled my arms. I put on my jewelry, earrings, bracelet, and necklace made out of more frozen roses and diamonds. I also slipped on matching shoes with low heels. When I was all ready I looked in my mirror one more time and sprayed my skin with fragrant mist. "You look every part the queen, Milady." said Adelaide.

"It feels...right," I said smiling.

"You are Aslan's chosen one. It should." I smiled again, straightening my posture, ready for this next step. Suddenly another knock came at the door. "Yes?" I called.

"It is time, Your Grace," Mr. Tumnus said from the other side. "The ceremony is about to begin. The kingdom is waiting for their High Queen."

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus," I replied. "I shall be there shortly." I heard his hooves retreat and the first trumpet blasts sounded.

"We shall see you in the throne room, Princess." My maids all curtsied and left the room. I looked in the mirror one more time.

I was ready.

I opened the door and walked through the labyrinth hallways of Cair Paravel. Whatever staff was left throughout the castle as security in case something happened stopped in their tracks and bowed low to me. Finally arrived at the throne room, where Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Aslan between them all, were halfway down the aisle. The further they moved down the centaurs raised their angled swords straight. The throne room was beautiful and packed to the brim, decorated in Narnian flags everywhere. Red and gold decorations were strewn about, as well as flowers of almost every kind. The salty sea air blew in from the open windows and the cream ivory and gold pillars shone like stars. The siblings themselves were as regal as one could look. Lucy wore a very pale light blue satin gown with a red cape decorated with white vines. Her brown hair was curled that framed her face in such a cute way. Susan's hair was pulled back in a braid and was in a dress with gray velvet that matched my gown and stone blue sleeves and a navy blue cape. Ed's outfit nearly matched Susan's, with the exception of black boots, and I could see him fidget in excitement. I could only imagine how big his smile was. And yet again, my husband managed to make me fall in love all over again. Peter looked like the very definition of a King with his golden trousers and cape, and dark royal blue tunic. They reached the steps that led to the Five Thrones and paused, taking in the sight, their future ahead of them. Then together they all walked up the stairs and paused in front of four of them, leaving the middle one vacant. Turning over their right shoulders together, they faced the crowd. Aslan then spoke.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea," he began, turning his head to the far left, where Lucy stood. "I give you Queen Lucy: The Valiant." Her face lit up in delight at the sight of the Beavers coming forward with the crowns on pillows and Mr. Tumnus behind them. She bowed her head as the faun placed the delicate silver crown on her head. She looked up and they shared a smile.

"To the great Western Wood," continued Aslan, turning his head the opposite direction. "King Edmund: The Just." The other silver crown was placed on my brother-in-law's head and I saw him shake his fists quietly in delight.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan: The Gentle." The first golden crown was placed on her head and she looked at Mr. Tumnus with a fittingly gentle smile.

"And to the clear Northern Sky-" Aslan finished up, his voice growing. The last crown was lowered onto my husbands head. "I give you King Peter: The Magnificent." I thought that title fit him perfectly. Finally together, they all sat in their thrones. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia," said Aslan again. "always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Then together, everyone in the throne room chanted.

"Long Live King Peter!  
Long Live King Edmund!  
Long live Queen Susan!  
Long live Queen Lucy!"

I heard the Beavers more than anyone on the last one. I giggled. The applause was thunderous. I clapped too from my place beyond the entryway. When it died down more heralding trumpet blasts went up. I could feel my heart beating really fast. It was time for me to be crowned. My ladies-in-waiting had been holding the doors open a crack so I could see what was going on, but I could still have a majestic entrance. As the triumphant sounding music filled the room, the doors before me swung open, revealing me to the entire assembly. Immediately I locked eyes with Peter. He was wide-eyed and his mouth was agape in awe. I blushed and smiled back before straightening my posture, clasping my hands in front of me, and beginning my walk down the aisle. The men bowed low and the women curtsied deep as I walked by. I answered them with small nods and took my time walking to Aslan. Finally I reached him and when I did I curtsied to him, so low that my knees brushed the ground. I stood up and greeted him with a smile. I couldn't help myself then. I threw my arms around him. He chuckled and put a paw on my back. Pulling away from him, I walked up the stairs to the one remaining throne in the middle. I turned as the music silenced once more.

"You look amazing, my love," Peter whispered to me. I smiled my thanks and turned to face Mr. Tumnus, who was in front of me with a golden and bejewled scepter and orb. I smiled again and took them in each of my hands. Since I was the High Queen and Aslan's chosen one, I had a different, more traditional coronation. I held the most power, so I had to take an oath. I looked out at the people.

"My Daughter, Princess Diamond Wolfsbane of Narnia," Aslan began. "Do you swear to lead this kingdom with valiance, justice, gentleness, and magnificence? Do you swear to serve your people in times of both peace and war, happiness and tragedy? Do you swear to be the leader that your people deserve? Do you swear to mercifully with your fellow Kings and Queen at your side? And most of all, do you swear to remain loyal to The Lion now and remain so for the rest of your days?"

"I swear." I said simply, placing the two objects back on the pillow. Aslan nodded and moved over to the pedestal on the far end of the room, on the side where Lucy sat. On the top of it sat my crown and it was beautiful. It was made of a mix of silver and gold and had a repeating arch pattern. It was fully embellished with diamonds. The only part that wasn't was the part that disappeared into my hair. In the center point, suspended with magic, was the top pale blue crystalline diamond from my mother's wand; the only part that was recovered. Aslan grabbed the crown in his mouth and walked over to me, smiling and nodding once. I curtsied low again once more and Aslan put the crown on my head, heavy with responsibilities, but light with the promise of a new future for my people.

"The to all of Narnia and the surrounding universe, I give you Queen Diamond: The Brilliant!" My lips split in a smile and I bent down to hug Aslan again, and again I felt his paw on my back.

"Thank you, Aslan," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you as well, my daughter," he whispered back. I parted from him and we both smiled, hearing the chant of "Long live Queen Diamond, Daughter of Aslan!" I stood up and smiled at my subjects before feeling Peter's hand clasp mine. I looked over at him and simultaneously we leaned in and pressed our lips together in the sweetest way. When we pulled apart I smiled at Edmund and then turned the other way and smiled at Susan and Lucy. Then we all looked at the assembly and sat together in our thrones.

Finally, we were Kings and Queens.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The party that followed was spectacular. Peter and I were to share the first dance, being High King and Queen after all. It was just like our wedding, when our true love was strong. It was so now, even with all the responsibilities. Those, I knew, we'd conquer together. Ed then shared a dance with Susan, and Lucy a playful one with Mr. Tumnus. Soon the party was in full swing, with everyone in attendance eating, drinking, laughing, and dancing. I looked over to where Aslan sat on a little raised dais a few times, and saw the end of his tail keeping time to the music. Eventually I pulled myself away and went to the balcony, watching the sunset over the Eastern Sea, a goblet of sparkling Narnian cherry juice in my hand. "Diamond," said a voice behind me, startling me. I turned around and Aslan stood there. "Walk with me, dear one." I didn't hesitate. I put my goblet down on the rail and followed him.

We ended up on the beach, walking along the waves, my hand in his mane, like things were back to how they used to be. We were about two thirds of the way along the shore when he stopped and came around to stand in front me. "Diamond, my daughter, I am so proud of you. You have done all that I've asked of you and more."

"I must thank you though, Aslan," I replied. "I wouldn't be who I am without you."

"My child, the years we have spent together were certainly the happiest of my life and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Neither would I."

"And, that is why I must leave you." I gasped, not fully grasping what he just said.

"What?" I whispered. "Aslan, why? Why would you leave?"

"The time has come for you to rule, Diamond." he began to explain. "I have provided you with everything that you need in order to be the Queen you were destined to be."

"But Aslan-"

"You have a duty now, dear one." he continued. "You must rule with the wisdom and knowledge that not only I have given you, but the wisdom and knowledge that you've always had within your heart and spirit. But most importantly, you must spread the good news about me, and tell people of what I've done and that I love them all. Tell them that I am always watching over them and tell them to believe in me."

"Aslan, I don't want you to leave!" I said, nearly tearing up and sinking down so I was level with him.

"I will never be far," he smiled. "And I will return. You and I will never be apart." I looked at him and tearfully, tightly, clasped my arms around his neck, like I did at The Stone Table. I felt him embrace me back, tighter than he ever had before. Then I felt something I had never felt before. I felt moisture on my back. Aslan was crying. As was I, my salty tears decorated his mane like morning dew on a leaf. Finally after a few more minutes, he put his paw back down on the ground and began to walk away. I held on until my fingertips could stretch no further. I watched him, drying my tears, as he came to two trees at the edge of the forest that bordered the shore. He looked back over his shoulder one last time. He spoke. He wasn't shouting, but I could here it as if he was still next to me.

"I love you, Diamond."

"I love you too, Aslan." I may have whispered it, but he smiled. He heard me. Then, he looked back to the forest, and walked in between the trees, disappearing from my sight. It was only a moment later I heard another voice.

"Diamond!" I turned around only to see Peter running across the sand to me, leaving his cape behind at the palace.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Where's Aslan?" he said looking around.

"He left Narnia in our hands, Peter." I said. "Its up to us to rule as he would, to spread the good news about him and all he's done." Peter nodded and we embraced; tightly, as I let a few more silent tears fall on his tunic. "But with a King like you," I continued, pulling back to look at him. "What do I have to fear?" I stroked his cheek. "I love you so much, Peter." Then he smiled and pulled me into a kiss that shot the fireworks of our love off all over again."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Diamond," he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I smiled back. Pulling apart from him I took his hand, lacing our fingers together. As husband and wife, as King and Queen, and most importantly, as Aslan's children, we turned towards the waves and looked at the sun setting over them, drifting into darkness, yet rising with the light of a new future.

One that we would face together.

 ***THE END***

 **Oh my gosh, I cried writing that last sentence. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and my story over these past two years. It has become my most popular story ever. I can't believe its over. I love you all so much and I do hope you stay tuned for the sequel. This is not the end of this story, but the beginning of another. I'll see you all in _A Diamond In The Rough 2: The Golden_ _Age._**

 **XOXO -Blue**


End file.
